Passé inexistant
by Aodren
Summary: Que faire quand on apprend que notre père vient d'un autre monde? April l'apprend un beau jour, et elle doit aller le retrouver dans son monde en attendant que sa mère guérisse de sa maladie... Mais une mauvaise surprise l'attend dans le monde de FF7!
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma deuxième histoire que je fais... Bon... Les personnages de final fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix et toute ressemblance avec des personnes de votre entourage est purement fortuite. Bonne lecture.

**Prologue**

Un homme était assis, accoté à un arbre. Il était seul. Il n'aimait pas l'endroit ou il était. Ça le faisait sentir mal à l'aise. L'ambiance était trop… trop sereine a son goût. Mais tout à coup, une femme apparut derrière lui. Sentant une présence, il se retourna et se leva en se voyant plus seul.

- On se retrouve, dit la belle voix féminine à l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

- …

Il l'empoigna par la gorge et commença à serrer.

- Je n'aurai pas de regret à le faire. Tu vas me répondre.

Il eut un regard éberlué quand la femme devint invisible et qu'il la vit apparaître un peu plus loin de lui.

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos, ne lui répondant pas tout de suite.

- Dans la vie, on fait tous des erreurs… Mais on peut se rattraper. Je me rappelle celui que tu étais et je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas croire que tu as disparu pour de bon.

- Cet homme dont tu parles n'est qu'un souvenir…

La femme se tourna doucement vers lui avec un doux sourire teinté de tristesse. Soudain, l'homme se plia en deux en gémissant. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier, mais il avait tellement mal. Peu a peu, il devenait transparent. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire sale garce ?

- Moi ? Rien…

- Ne me mens pas !

Il grogna sous la douleur. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir tant souffert auparavant. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

- J'ai confiance en toi… Et tu es tout pardonner…, lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Mais tu dois prendre ta vie en main. J'espère que tu vas prendre la bonne décision…, continua sa voix qui résonna autour de lui avant que tout ne devienne que ténèbre, ce a quoi il était habitué…

Elle regarda l'endroit ou il était avant de disparaître en restant silencieuse. Elle espérait que tout allait bien se passer… Son destin était maintenant entre ses mains. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire de plus pour lui. C'était à lui de décider de sa destiné.

Bon ben... J'aimerais que vous me laissiez des reviews... Alors, si vous voulez connaître la suite, ben écrivez-moi des commentaires... Car je n'envoierai pas d'autres chapitres si personne n'est intéressé par l'histoire! En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé mon prologue là, et qu'il est un temps soit peu captivant! Je sais qu'il n'est pas long... Mais c'est la vie lol!!! Bref, donnez-moi des news please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil luisait haut dans le ciel. Il y avait un petit vent frais qui s'harmonisait avec la chaleur des rayons du soleil. Il n'y avait aucun soleil à l'horizon. Une jeune fille et un jeune garçon du nom de Charles étaient ensemble. La jeune fille avait à peine treize ans et son compagnon dix-sept ans. Ils se battaient ensemble. Ils se connaissaient depuis déjà longtemps. La jeune fille avait pratiquement grandi à ses côtés. C'était un peu comme son frère d'un certain côté. Son frère et son confident. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et sa confiance en lui était totale. Quand elle avait besoin de parler, il était la pour l'écouter, et il ne lui disait pas qu'il s'en fichait et qu'elle s'arrange avec ces problèmes comme son vrai frère lui disait tout le temps. Et elle pouvait faire de petits méchants coups a celui-ci, Charles, mettaient tout sur son dos, ne voulant pas que cette jolie petite gamine se fasse gronder.

Tout à coup, ils arrêtèrent de faire pleuvoir des coups de pieds et de poings, et ils allèrent s'étendre sur la pelouse ou ils se trouvaient. La jeune fille était essoufflée, mais son compagnon n'avait pas besoin de reprendre son souffle, lui. Il était en forme et un physique à rendre jaloux les étudiants de son école.

- Tu fais des progrès énormes, April ! Je suis vraiment fière de toi et ! Tu apprends très vite. Je n'aurai pas pu trouver une meilleure élève que toi…

- J'ai un bon professeur.

- Un élève qui va bientôt dépasser son professeur…

- Non, je ne pense pas… Tu es encore trop fort et tu seras toujours le meilleur… Le meilleur et mon héros a moi !

Quoi de plus vrai ! Son ''professeur'' comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler était quelqu'un de très fort qui n'avait jamais eu de défaite a son actif. Il était un très bon combattant qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qui avait gagné beaucoup de médaille prouvant qu'il était un des meilleurs élèves que le maître Hinachi, le meilleur professeur d'arts martiaux, ait eu dans toute sa carrière. Mais il ne se pavanait pas comme un paon pour montrer a tout le monde qu'il était le meilleur. Il se savait bon, mais ne le criait pas sur tous les toits.

- Je ne pense pas… Quand je ne serai plus la, tu vas devoir continuer ce que je t'ai appris… N'arrête pas ton entraînement. C'est important. Et ainsi, tu pourras me battre dans quelques temps. Tu vas voir, tu vas devenir plus forte que moi un jour. Pour ton aĝe, tu es déjà très bonne. Et je n'aurais pas besoin de venir te secourir si tu es en danger, car je n'ai pas de doute que tu vas botter le derrière des gars trop entreprenants avec toi !

- Oui, quand tu vas être vieux et que tu ne seras plus capable de te tenir sur tes jambes. Dans a peu près soixante-dix ans ! Je vais attendre que tu sois en béquille pour essayer de te battre et ne pas avoir de défaite contre toi.

Charles tourna la tête vers son élève avec un petit rire. Elle avait a peine treize ans, mais déjà, en connaisseur de femmes qu'il était, il voyait que dans quelques années, elle allait être une belle femme. Et il voulait qu'elle sache se défendre, car on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. Il ne pourrait pas se pardonner s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ainsi, en lui apprenant son art, il pourrait partir loin d'elle sans trop s'inquiéter a son sujet.

Il aimait April comme sa petite sœur, mais plus le temps passait, et plus il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Et s'il continuait à la voir comme une petite sœur, il se rendait bien compte, que son opinion commerçait à changer, car son amitié grandissait pour devenir quelque chose de plus fort, même s'il ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Et April, elle, lui rendait bien son amitié en l'aimant à son tour comme un grand frère. Mais quelques fois, sans vouloir se l'avouer, il aimerait qu'elle le voit tel qu'il était. Comme un homme et non comme un frère. Mais il ne voulait pas se le dire a lui-même, car cette jeune fille était beaucoup plus jeune que lui et elle ne pensait pas encore trop aux garçons. Un jour, elle avait invitée une amie chez elle pendant qu'il était la. Son amie qui s'appelait Marie l'avait regardé, la bouche grande ouverte et April avait ri de cette situation, car elle ne voyait pas ce que Marie pouvait lui trouver. Plusieurs filles se demandaient comment elle pouvait être aveugle à ce point en ayant un beau gosse comme lui près d'elle sans qu'elle veuille lui sauter dessus. Le fait était qu'April ne pensait pas encore aux hommes et aux petits amis…

Ce qui n'est pas trop normal a son âge a son avis. A treize ans, beaucoup de jeunes filles commençaient à sortir avec les personnes de sexes opposés, mais April n'y pensait pas encore. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder d'après-lui. Elle était au secondaire tout de même… Et les gars n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à tourner autour d'elle.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la raison de sa distance n'était pas celle qu'il croyait. April avait, ce qu'elle appelait une anomalie dont elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, car elle était honteuse. Seule sa mère était au courant de ce qu'elle cachait. April trouvait qu'elle était un monstre, car elle n'était pas comme les autres jeunes filles, et c'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, car elle évitait de trop se lier avec qui que ce soit.

Charles était le meilleur ami d'un des frères de la jeune April, et il était un vrai séducteur né. Mais malgré qu'il soit beau comme tout, il était respectueux envers les femmes d'un certain côté, car il ne leur mentait jamais. Il plaisait et le savait bien, mais jamais il ne leur promettait quelque chose de plus que de ce qu'il était prêt à offrir. Ce qui était ; pas de relation durable. Il était encore jeune et il voulait profiter de la vie avant de se caser pour de bon. Et il avait beaucoup de temps devant lui, car il était encore jeune.

Ses cheveux noirs et ses beaux yeux bleus lui donnaient beaucoup de charme. Et ce n'était un secret pour personnes qu'il avait brisé beaucoup de cœur sur son passage… Avec un seul sourire, il pouvait séduire n'importe quelle fille de l'étudiante a la bibliothécaire acariâtre.

Il était meilleur dans sa classe en tout. Toujours les meilleurs notes, le meilleur dans les cours d'éducation physique, etc.… Les gars l'idolâtraient et les filles en tombaient vite amoureuse sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. On aurait pu penser que le frère d'April soit jaloux de son ami pour son succès envers les filles, mais ce n'était pas le cas, car jamais Charles ne tournaient autour des petites amies de ses copains. L'amitié était plus importante qu'une histoire de filles pour lui et il restait campé sur ses positions.

Il savait se battre et depuis longtemps, il était décidé à montrer son savoir à April.

Il lui avait appris la technique pour se battre avec ses pieds quand elle avec dix ans. Il lui avait montré comment frappé de ses poings. Lui avait montré comment se battre avec une arme comme un morceau de bois a l'aĝe de onze ans. Et il lui avait même montré à viser avec un poignard en le lançant il y avait sept mois de cela.

La seule chose qu'il ne lui avait pas montrée, faute de temps, c'était comment se battre avec une épée et viser avec un fusil…

Le frère de la jeune fille riait de lui quand ils parlaient de l'entraînement que son meilleur ami donnait à sa petite sœur qui le menait par le bout du nez. Et c'était vrai, car Charles n'était pas un gars facile a manipuler, bien au contraire, mais April, elle, arrivait a lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait la plupart du temps quand elle le regardait avec ses beaux grands yeux verts et son beau petit sourire. Il craquait très facilement face à cette gamine qu'il adorait.

Elle était tellement mignonne et elle ressemblait à un petit ange, même si au fond elle n'en avait pas toujours le caractère.

Charles était enfant unique, et la famille de son meilleur ami était un peu la sienne. Il s'y sentait bien. C'était un peu son chez soi. Sa mère et son père, trop préoccupé par eux-mêmes ne faisaient pas attention à leur fils et celui-ci passait le plus clair de son temps chez la famille de son meilleur ami qui était reçu comme un fils chez eux.

Mark, le plus vieux des deux frères de la famille d'April n'habitait plus chez ses parents. Âgé de dix-neuf ans, il vivait dans une ville lointaine et ne rendait presque pas visite à sa famille. Quelques fois quand l'envie lui en prenait, il leur écrivait des lettres, mais c'était très rare. Maxim qui avait l'âge de Charles était plus du genre fils à maman, mais ça ne le dispensait pas de faire de méchants coups. Et la petite dernière de la famille était April. Elle était sage et était souvent perdue dans ses pensées, dans un autre monde. Mais elle était aussi très obstinée. Quand elle décidait quelque chose, il est dur de la faire changer d'avis.

Le regard tendre, il regarda les beaux yeux verts de la petite fille plus vraiment petite en fin de compte. Il enleva un bracelet qu'il portait toujours à son poignet et le regarda un instant avant de prendre la main droite de la jeune fille.

- Saches que je serai toujours près de toi… Et si jamais il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, ne m'oublie pas, car je serai dans ton cœur.

Il mit son bracelet sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Il approcha ses lèvres de sa joue et lui donna un chaste baiser.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes… Reste ici avec moi…

- …

- Ne m'abandonne pas. Ne me laisse pas seule. J'ai besoin de toi, Charles.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle laissa couler sur ses joues. Elle n'était pas prête à le voir partir.

- Tu sais bien que je dois y aller… Mais je te promets que je vais revenir.

- C'est promis ?

- Oui, promis. Fais-moi confiance… Je vais tout faire pour revenir.

- Je te fais confiance, mais si jamais il t'arrive malheur ?

Il la prit dans ses bras. Il était déchiré en sentant ses larmes mouillées sa chemise. Il n'aimait pas la voir malheureuse, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui remonter le moral. Car il était décidé à entrer dans l'armée, et il partait le lendemain.

- Je vais revenir…, lui chuchota-t-il. C'est une promesse, April… Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Il lui releva la tête et lui donna son premier baiser.

- Je te le promets ma chérie… Je te retrouverai… où que tu sois…

Je sais que ça peut paraître une peu bizarre le début de cette histoire, mais le chapitre 1 était lui aussi en quelque sorte un prologue qui a une raison d'être, car elle a un rapport avec la suite de l'histoire... En tout cas, laissez-moi les commentaires s'il vous plait. Ce serait gentil de votre part!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 (4 ans plus tard)**

Dehors, tout n'était que déluge. La pluie tombait fortement et le vent venait en bourrasque, faisant grincer les panneaux, virevolter les feuilles des arbres. Les personnes marchant dehors en ce triste avant-midi se battaient contre le vent pour arriver la où ils voulaient se rendre. Le temps orageux était de ceux qui empêchaient les gens de sortir sans aucune raison. Dans une rue, une femme qui marche sur le trottoir, tenant un parapluie au-dessus d'elle pour ne pas se faire mouiller se parlaient toute seules en chialant contre le mauvais temps. Une auto en arrivant en sens inverse fit lever de l'eau de la rue en passant et la femme fut mouillée de la tête aux pieds. Elle lâcha un juron en vociférant contre la voiture maintenant hors de vue.

Les élèves de l'école secondaire de la ville étaient de la même humeur que le temps que l'on pouvait voir à l'extérieur ; ils étaient maussades pour la plupart d'entre eux. Ils regardaient par les fenêtres des classes le temps affreux qu'il y avait. Ils n'étaient pas capable de ce concentrer et quelques professeurs commençaient a leur crier dessus. Dans la classe de mathématique 514, le professeur, une grande femme assez costaude faisait la classe. Mais les élèves n'écoutaient pas. Elle avait prit une feuille de cartable et écrivait des noms. A la fin du cours, elle allait leur parler ! Dans la classe de français, tout était silencieux. Pour la moitié des élèves, ils avaient la tête posée sur leurs bureaux. En éducation physique, les élèves devaient jouer au basket-ball. Une défense regardait par la vitre le déluge. Il ne vit pas arriver le ballon et il le reçu sur la tête. Bref, en gros, les profs avaient déjà vécu de meilleures journées que celle-la.

La cloche du midi retentit enfin. Les élèves, heureux de s'en aller en dehors de leur classe, se dépêchèrent à se rendre à la cafétéria en passant dans les corridors de l'école. Quelques uns allèrent a leur case pur chercher leurs boîtes a lunch. Il y avait un brouhaha indescriptible dans les corridors.

Assise à une table en retrait se trouvant dans la cafétéria, se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés. Elle avait avec elle sa boîte à lunch, et elle y prit un sandwich dans laquelle elle mordit à pleines dents. Elle avait une vraie faim de loup.

Prenant une gorgée de son jus, elle regarda autour d'elle de ses beaux yeux verts, avant d'ouvrir un livre qu'elle avait amené avec elle à la sortie de son cours de français. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux regards des gars qui la fixaient pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne le remarquait pas.

Rien de plus normal, car April était rendu une belle jeune femme comme Charles avait deviné qu'elle serait. Se beaux cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts, sa taille élancée et svelte attiraient les regards masculins. Et sa belle voix ne gâchait rien au tableau.

Elle travaillait dans un petit bar et elle chantait. Les hommes se rassemblaient quand elle travaillait pour observé cette belle jeune fille et écouter sa belle voix. Elle chantait très bien et elle composait même ses chansons. Accompagné de sa guitare, elle était rendue populaire dans le bar ou elle travaillait et les habitués attendaient toujours avec impatience qu'elle fasse son apparition sur la scène. Les clients ne lui manquaient jamais de respect et si jamais l'un d'entre eux avaient un geste déplacé envers elle, les autres venaient à sa rescousse. Ils n'acceptaient pas que quiconque ne touche a cette belle fille qu'il voyait un peu comme leurs propres enfants.

Poussant un soupir, la jeune fille ferma son livre et prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lire. Elle attendait un ami qui devait venir la rejoindre. Et elle avait hâte de le voir.

Frédéric était un de ses meilleurs amis. Pour ce qui était des confidences, on pouvait lui faire confiance, car il n'avait qu'une parole. Plusieurs personnes se demandaient s'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre eux. Mais tout n'était que platonique. April l'aimait beaucoup, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que de l'amitié.

………………

Frédéric

………………

Frédéric était un garçon mignon sans pour autant être beau. Mais il avait le sens de l'humour et en sa compagnie on s'amusait beaucoup. Les garçons autant que les filles recherchaient sa compagnie agréable. Il avait les cheveux auburn, les yeux bruns et était très brillant. Il était vraiment doué pour l'informatique. Il se faisait même surveiller pas les professeurs pendant les cours d'informatique pour être sûre qu'il ne faisait rien d'illégal.

Mais malgré tout, il gardait un secret en lui. Il aimait April, mais il s'était juré de ne pas en parler, car il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié, sachant que la jeune fille ne le voyait pas plus qu'un simple ami. Il gardait ses distances et ne faisait aucun geste déplacé envers elle. Quelques fois, il était dur pour lui de ne pas en parler, mais il se taisait toujours. Car il connaissait bien la jeune fille et sous ses airs de filles qui n'a peur de rien, elle était vulnérable, et si jamais il lui dirait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle n'agirait plus pareillement avec lui et leur amitié en souffrirait.

April et Frédéric se tenaient ensemble voilà deux ans de cela. Dans l'école, il était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux. Quelques gars le jalousaient un peu, mais sans pourtant lui en vouloir. Qui pouvait ne pas l'aimer ? Il était toujours la quand on avait besoin de lui et son oreille attentive avait aidé beaucoup de personnes.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la cafétéria avec son plateau qui contenait du spaghetti et du jus de pomme avec un dessert étant un gâteau au chocolat (Miam…), il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder avant de se diriger vers elle.

''Qu'elle est belle !'', se dit-il en l'observant attentivement. Il aimait sa voix, aimait ses yeux qui pouvaient lui faire faire toutes ses volontés. Il rêvait de passer une main dans ses cheveux… Et sa bouche… il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser… il en rêvait depuis deux ans… Mais au premier temps de leur rencontre, il avait une petite amie et il n'était pas du genre à jouer avec le cœur des filles. Il était fidèle et de ce fait, il n'avait pas avoué à April son amour pour elle. Quand il avait rompu avec sa blonde du moment, il était déjà trop tard pour lui dire la vérité, car il avait deviné qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Il prit place à ses côtés en lui volant une gorgée de jus sans lui demander sa permission.

April lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Ça c'est mon jus espèce de glouton !

Bien qu'il ait un breuvage, il la savait dédaigneuse, et il l'agaçait beaucoup avec ça. Il éclata de rire au moment où elle le frappa.

- Aie ! Ce n'est pas gentil de me frapper comme ça !

Sans un mot de plus, et en lui adressant un clin d'œil et un sourire, il commença à manger pendant qu'elle finissait son sandwich au jambon. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Cela lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci.

………………

April

………………

April se leva pour aller jeter à la poubelle son emballage qui avait contenu son repas et son jus dont il ne restait plus une goutte.

- Elle se prend pour quelqu'un d'autre, cette sainte nitouche, entendit-elle en passant devant une gang de filles et de gars.

Isabella n'aimait pas April pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, April plaisait facilement aux gars. Ce n'est pas que ce n'était pas son cas, car avec ses beaux cheveux blond vénitien et ces beaux yeux bleus, elle était une belle fille, mais à côté d'April, elle se sentait inférieure. Et ensuite, à chaque fois que les gars parlaient d'elle, ce n'étaient pas en mal, bien au contraire. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les gars vanter ses qualités. April par-ci, April par-la. Comme si cette fille était une déesse !

Mais le plus pire pour elle, c'était une histoire de gars. Elle aimait son chum, mais elle savait très bien que celui-ci avait un œil sur la jeune fille aux yeux verts, et ça elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle était follement amoureuse de Matt. Et elle ne laisserait pas cette sale pimbêche lui voler l'homme de sa vie disait-elle a tout le monde ! Elle était bien décidée a le garder près d'elle.

April était une fille simple. Malgré sa grande beauté, elle n'était pas imbue d'elle-même. Au lieu de séduire les gars de son entourage, elle essayait de créer une ambiance d'amitié entre eux. Elle ne remarquait pas facilement que plusieurs gars ne le voyaient pas qu'en simple amie, car de son point de vue, elle était une fille ordinaire. Pas super belle, mais pas laide…

Retournant à sa place, elle ferma sa boîte à lunch et jeta un coup d'œil à Frédéric qui était rendu au dessert. April ne l'avoueras jamais, mais il lui était déjà arrivé de voir Frédéric plus qu'un simple ami au début de leur amitié. Mais il avait une petite amie dans ce temps-la et elle avait enfouie ce sentiment. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de grands amis, elle était contente de ne pas avoir essayé d'avoir créer quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié… Et en plus, si elle aurait flirté avec lui, a son avis, elle se serait plus rendue ridicules que d'autres choses. April ne connaissait rien aux jeux de la séduction.

……

Jean-Luc, un garçon grand et dégingandé l'avait suivit quand elle était retournée à sa place. Il s'assit à leur table en ne disant pas un mot. Cet adolescent n'était pas très fréquentable, mais jamais April et Frédéric ne l'avaient snobé. Il venait d'une famille pas très aisée et il était un pro pour ce qui était d'ouvrir les serrures avec l'aide d'une épingle. Il était traité de voleur à l'école. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Les élèves pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient de lui, ça ne le touchait pas outre mesure. Il y était habitué depuis sa tendre enfance. Depuis toujours, les jeunes ayant grandis dans un taudis étaient mal vues. Pour les personnes ayant de l'argent, ils étaient tous des escrocs infréquentables. Comme si le milieu ou on a grandi fait la personne… Rien de plus stupide !

Il y avait deux ans de cela, April était arrivée à cette école. Nouvelle en ville, ils s'étaient rencontrés à la rentrée des cours. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue et lui avait demandé ou était la classe d'anglais. Il était resté ébahi quand elle était venue lui demander, car peu de personnes s'approchaient de lui. Avec ses cheveux bleus, ces vêtements noirs et troués, les élèves essayaient plus de s'écarter de lui que de l'approcher. Mais en regardant ces yeux, il n'y avait vu aucune trace de mépris.

Revenu de sa surprise, il lui avait répondu ou se trouvait la classe qu'elle cherchait et il l'avait même conduit à son cours. Elle l'avait remercié avec un beau sourire et il en avait fait un a son tour. Elle avait une gaîté communicative.

Depuis ce temps, quand ils se rencontraient dans les corridors, elle lui faisait un petit salut en lui adressant un sourire. Étant dans le même cours de français, pendant les orales, elle s'était même mise en équipe avec lui une fois. Ils s'étaient beaucoup parlés et suite a cette conversation et au sourire de la jeune fille, il devint peu a peu plus aimable envers les autres pour lui faire plaisir a elle.

Cette jeune fille n'était pas comme les autres à ses yeux, car elle ne se fiait pas d'emblé à l'apparence des gens. Elle attendait de les connaître avant de donner son opinion.

……

April et Frédéric le regardèrent. Frédéric n'avait rien contre Jean-Luc, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'ami d'April un peu douteux. Mais en le regardant avec April, on voyait dons son regard qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Peu a peu, il s'habituait a ce jeune voyou qui était malgré tout assez amusant. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas eu une belle enfance…

- Tiens, April. Un cadeau pour toi. Un peu en retard je sais, mais c'est l'attention qui compte.

- Un cadeau pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour ta fête, pardi ! Tu n'as pas oublié ta propre fête tout de même ? Je ne te savais pas si étourdi que ça.

Il lui tendit une petite boîte. April la regarda et l'ouvrit. Il y avait deux belles barrettes. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, April remarque que c'était bien des barrettes, mais celles-ci sortaient de l'ordinaire, car ça ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux objets pouvaient aussi être utilisés pour crocheter des serrures.

La jeune fille éclata de rire en secouant la tête quand elle fit cette constatation. Avec lui, on allait jamais au bout de nos surprises !

- Merci Jean-Luc. C'est gentil.

Celui-ci eut un haussement d'épaules. April se leva et alla lui donner un petit câlin. Jean-Luc s'en alla de la table après avoir eu le câlin par April qui ne savait pas comment le remercier pour ce cadeau. Il s'arrêta à la table d'Isabella et il la regarda attentivement. Il se retenait pour ne pas rire. Celle-ci le regarda, dédaigneusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Rien. C'est juste que ton mascara a coulé… Tu n'as jamais pensé a travaillé dans un cirque ? Lui demanda-t-il a son tour en s'esclaffant avant de partir de la cafétéria.

Isabella se leva en hâte.

- Mon mascara ? Et personne ne me l'a dit ?

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'en va de la pièce pour se rendre à la salle de bain et arranger son maquillage qui est en fin de compte intacte.

Frédéric se tourna vers April après avoir regarder Isabella s'enfuir en s'esclaffant. Jean-Luc n'en rate jamais une pour mettre Isabella dans tous ces états, et a chaque fois, il devait se retenir pour ne pas rire, mais cette fois-ci, il ne se retint pas.

- C'est ta fête ? demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Non. Ma fête est passée il y a quatre jours.

- J'ai complètement oublié. Tu me pardonnes ?

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.

Frédéric se sentait coupable d'avoir oublié la fête de son amie, même si ça n'avait pas l'air de dérager la concernée.

April attendit qu'il ait fini de manger et ensemble, ils sortirent de la cafétéria. D'habitude, ils allaient se promener dehors, mais vu l'orage qu'il y avait dehors, ils décidèrent de laisser faire et partirent à leur case qu'ils partageaient ensemble.

- Alors, tu as quoi cet après-midi ? demanda April à son ami.

- Chimie et français, et toi ?

- Mathématique et arts plastiques, dit-elle avec une grimace en citant qu'elle avait des mathématiques.

Frédéric savait très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas ce cours et qu'elle avait de la difficulté avec ses math. Ses notes n'étaient pas très fortes et elles baissaient sa moyenne. Il l'aidait quand elle lui demandait, mais elle était en math 514 et lui en math 536. Il y avait une différence et il n'était pas toujours capable de l'aider, car des fois, il la mêlait plus que d'autres choses.

Il regarda attentivement le visage de sa compagne.

- Ce soir, j'invite du monde chez moi et j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes… Au moins quelques temps. Et tu pourrais chanter… J'aime t'entendre…S'il te plait, lui dit-il en faisant sa face de petit garçon, les main rassemblées comme s'il voulait faire une prière.

Ce qui était pratiquement le cas, car il priait la jeune fille de venir a sa petite fête. Il savait très bien qu'April n'était pas une fille de party, mais il voulait sa présence, même si ce n'était pas pour très longtemps.

Il avait prévu de faire une fête chez lui et avait inviter quelques amis. Mais April était décidé à ne pas venir.

- Je vais venir te chercher et te ramener dès que tu vas vouloir partir si tu veux…

April ne sût pas quoi lui répondre. Elle aimerait bien lui faire plaisir, mais elle était fatiguée. Elle travaillait souvent le soir. Ses heures de travails étaient le samedi, le lundi, mercredi et jeudi, et le vendredi, elle prenait sa soirée de congé en se détendant… Mais pour lui… Elle pourrait bien changer un peu ses habitudes…

- Pour toi, je suis prête à venir… Mais je t'avertis que je ne resterai pas longtemps.

Ils parlèrent encore un instant de tout et de rien avant que la cloche ne sonne. Prenant leurs livres, ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour se rendre à leur classe respective après qu'April ait promis au jeune homme de venir.

Pendant son cours de mathématique, April se perdait souvent dans ses pensées. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit a peine l'enseignante entrer dans la salle de cours.

Depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait un peu mélancolique, car elle se rappelait une promesse qui lui était dédiée. Une promesse qu'elle avait attendue longtemps pour que celui qui lui avait promis la mette a exécution. Mais depuis les quatre années qu'elle attendait, elle décida de regarder la vérité en face. Elle ne reverrait jamais Charles.

Charles… Son ami… Son frère… Son protecteur…

Dans un geste inconscient, elle posa sa main gauche sur son poignet droit. Sa paume rencontra un morceau de cuir… Un morceau de cuir qu'elle portait depuis déjà quatre ans. Quatre ans qu'elle attendait la venue du propriétaire de ce bracelet qui n'avait pas encore fait son apparition… Elle avait presque oublié son visage, car elle n'avait pas de photo de lui.

Sortant de sa rêverie, elle s'obligea à écouter l'enseignante. Le cours n'était pas vraiment animé et très peu d'élèves écoutaient ce que le prof expliquait à propos des chemins critiques. Vivement que le cours prenne fin !

XxxX

Il y avait un monde fou chez Frédéric et April alla se terrer dans un petit coin pour pouvoir être au calme. De loin, elle remarqua Isabella et elle fit une petite grimace pour elle-même. Elle s'ennuyait un peu, mais pour Fred, elle décida de ne pas le montrer. En pensant à son ami, elle le chercha du regard et le trouva en compagnie de trois autres gars. Il la vit et lui fit un signe de la main qu'elle lui rendit avec le sourire. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa soirée en lui montrant qu'elle s'ennuyait.

Ayant soudainement soif, April se dirigea vers le buffet et elle se prit un verre qu'elle remplit de jus de fruits alcoolisé. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna, surprise. En reconnaissant Mathieu, elle lui adressa un sourire. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns, et d'un certain côté, il lui faisait un peu rappeler Charles. Il était assez beau et plusieurs filles avaient le béguin pour lui. Et pour l'instant, il appartenait à Isabella et celle-ci le gardait jalousement pour elle. Charles était assez coureur et sa fidélité n'était pas sa meilleure qualité. Beaucoup de monde le savait, mais pour Isabella, il était parfait.

Mathieu la regarda un instant sérieux, et prit un verre de jus alcooliser. Fred vint les rejoindre et elle vit qu'il tenait le téléphone sans fil dans sa main.

- C'est pour toi, lui dit-il en lui tendant le sans fil.

April prit le téléphone et elle entendit la voix de sa mère. Elle alla dehors, car à cause de la musique qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la maison, elle ne l'entendait pas très bien. Et si sa mère appelle chez Fred pour lui parler, ça devait être urgent. La jeune blondinette s'inquiéta pendant un instant. Elle prévoyait qu'il allait arriver quelque chose…

Après quelques minutes de bavardage, elle raccrocha et alla trouver Fred. Mais elle ne le vit nulle part. elle avait beau chercher, nulle trace de son ami. Elle se demandait ou il pouvait bien être. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'esquiver sans un mot et en plus, c'était sa fête…

Elle devait partir, mais elle voulait au moins dire salut à son ami.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda la voix d'Isabella derrière elle.

April se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Oui. Je cherche Frédéric.

- Il est partit il y a quelques temps avec une fille au second étage si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-elle avec un sous-entendu dans la voix.

Devant les propos d'Isabella, April leva un sourcil, mais elle ne répliqua pas. Elle ne la croyait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de Matt de laisser tout le monde seul pendant sa soirée pour aller forniquer avec une fille au second étage…

- Et juste comme ça. Arrête de tourner autour de Matt. C'est un conseil que je te donne. Tu ne vois pas qu'il ne veut rien savoir de toi. Tu ne fais qu'avoir l'air ridicule en tournant autour de lui comme tu fais.

April haussa les épaules, décidé a faire comme si de rien n'était, et sans un mot de plus, elle s'en alla de la fête sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas écouter un seul mot de plus venant de la bouche d'Isabella.

Dehors, la pluie avait cessé, mais l'obscurité était maintenant présente. April n'aimait pas top la noirceur, mais elle s'obligea à entrer chez elle malgré le peu de lumière qu'il y avait. Sa mère l'attendait et elle ne voulait pas déranger Fred qui était supposément avec une fille, ce qu'elle avait du mal à croire.

Elle marcha pendant quelques minutes quand elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle. Elle ralentit et elle entendit les pas s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Elle commença à marcher plus vite, mais les pas se changèrent en course. Une main s'abattit sur son bras, et sans attendre d'avantage, April se tourna vers son agresseur et lui envoya un direct en pleine mâchoire. Elle prit sa main qui la tenait toujours et commença à tordre son bras.

- Aie ! Arrête !

April lâcha aussitôt son bras et elle recula. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Mathieu. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait la à la suivre comme un détraqué. Il lui avait fait une peur bleue.

- Tu as un bon droit ! Lui dit-il en massant sa mâchoire.

- Pourquoi tu me suivais comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas te laisser rentrer chez toi seule… Il fait noir, et tu aurais pu tomber entre les bras d'un homme qui n'a pas des idées très catholiques dans la tête. Mais je vois que tu es capable de te défendre.

- Je suis désolé, Math ! Mais si tu veux toujours me reconduire, ne te gêne pas… Pour être franche, je n'aime pas trop ça marcher seule en pleine nuit. Mais que ça reste entre nous, finit-elle avec un petit rire.

April et Mathieu commencèrent à marcher côte à côte sans ce dire un seul mot. Rendue devant la maison de la jeune fille, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. C'était très gentil de ta part.

- C'était avec plaisir !

Et sans que la jeune fille ait pu deviner son geste, il se pencha et donna un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille le repoussa quand sa surprise fut passée.

- Math ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je te ferai remarqué que tu es avec Isabella.

- Isabella ? Arrête un peu April ! Isabella est tellement jalouse que c'est a peine qu'elle ne m'attache pas a elle. Et je suis sûre que cette idée lui a traversé l'esprit. Elle voudrait que je sois son toutou pour qu'elle puisse montrer à tout le monde que je lui appartiens. Ce n'est pas du sérieux elle et moi.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai déjà des problèmes avec elle et je n'en veux pas plus.

- April, tu ne peux pas être crédule à ce point. Tu sais bien pourquoi elle à du mal à te sentir voyons.

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna d'elle et partit par où il était arrivé. April le regarda s'éloigner avant de monter les marches du perron.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Sa mère était assise sur une chaise de la cuisine. A l'entrée de sa fille elle leva les yeux vers elle. Elle tenait dans ses mains une feuille de papier. April alla s'asseoir sur une autre chaise se trouvant à côté de sa mère. Elle se faisait du souci, car quand sa mère lui avait parlé au téléphone, il lui avait semblé en entendant sa voix, qu'elle avait de la difficulté à parler comme si elle avait la gorge serrée. Et en voyant ses yeux rouges, la jeune devina que sa mère avait pleuré. Pour quelle raison ? Elle ignorait la réponse à cette question, mais espérait le découvrir dans les minutes qui suivent…

April posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de sa mère.

- Tu voulais me parler, maman ?

- J'ai un aveu à te faire. J'ai essayé de te cacher quelque chose, mais les circonstances m'obligent à t'en parler.

April eut une peur soudaine. Elle voyait bien que sa mère avait de la difficulté à lui parler. Et elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait apprendre ce soir. Elle était sûre qu'une mauvaise nouvelle approchait dangereusement.

- Je t'écoute, maman…

- Laisse-moi te raconter une petite histoire. Je sais qu'elle va te sembler invraisemblable… Mais ce que je vis te raconter est ce qu'il y a de plus véridique…

April resta silencieuse de l'attente que sa mère prenne a nouveau la parole.

- Un jour, une jeune fille de village rencontra un homme. Il était beau et gentil avec elle. Très vite, ils s'aimèrent et décidèrent de se marier. Leur bonheur dura encore longtemps, mais quelques années plus tard, la jeune fille maintenant rendue femme eut soudain vent des infidélités de son mari. Elle décida de le quitter. Elle voyagea et rencontra un autre homme.

Sa mère resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Mais cet homme était loin du prince charmant. Il avait beaucoup soif de gloire et de puissance. Il tuait beaucoup d'innocent sur son passage. Mais malgré ses grands défauts, elle tomba amoureuse de lui. A son tour, il commença à ressentir quelque chose pour la jeune femme. Ils s'éprirent l'un de l'autre.

- Pourquoi me racontes-tu cette histoire ?

- Laisse-moi finir ma chérie.

- …

- Mais la jeune femme lui demanda de faire un choix et le choix qu'il fit ne fut pas la bonne pour faire en sorte que sa bien-aimée reste. Celle-ci s'enfuie loin de lui et alla retrouver son premier amoureux. D'un commun accord, ils reprirent leur histoire là ou ils l'avaient laissés. Mais la jeune femme avait un grand secret qu'elle gardait pour elle. Elle était enceinte de l'autre homme, mais elle n'en parla pas de peur de se faire rejeter…

- Je… je ne comprends pas…

- April… ce que je veux te dire, c'est que j'ai eu tes deux frères, mais quelques années plus tard, j'ai quitté ton père.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, j'ai rencontré un autre homme. Je l'aimais, mais je me suis décidée à partir loin de lui. Il n'a jamais su que j'étais tombée enceinte et ton père n'a jamais su que tu n'étais pas sa vraie fille. Un jour, tu m'as demandé comment cela se faisait que tu ne me ressemblais pas beaucoup et que tu n'avais rien en commun avec ton père. Tu as maintenant la réponse à cette question. J'espère que tu vas bien vouloir me pardonner de t'avoir cachée la vérité sur ta naissance.

April se leva. Elle avait de la difficulté à digérer ce que sa mère venait de lui apprendre.

- Mon père n'est pas mon père ? Mais… Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que je suis très malade. Et je ne veux pas te laisser seule… Je veux que tu rendes visite à ton père… Ton vrai père. Je lui ai écrit une lettre...

- Attends une minute… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu es malade ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, alors, je ne t'en ai pas parlé. J'ai un problème au cœur… Je vais devoir être hospitalisé pendant longtemps et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seule. Et surtout, je ne veux pas que tu SOIS seule.

- Mais… tu viens juste de me dire que mon père… Je veux dire que celui que je croyais être mon père ne l'est pas et que je dois aller voir le père biologique qui n'a même pas vent de mon existence ? D'un coup j'apprends la vérité sur ma naissance et toi tu…

La jeune fille ne finit pas sa phrase, incapable d'ajouter un mot tellement l'histoire que sa mère lui avait racontée l'avait touché.

- Ma chérie, essaie de comprendre… J'étais jeune et terrifié et… je… s'il te plait…

April tourna le dos à sa mère. Elle ne savait plus par ou donner de la tête. D'abord, sa mère est malade et elle apprend qu'elle n'est pas la fille de son père… tout cas… Elle regarda droit devant elle.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tu ne le connais pas. Mais je vais te donner une lettre que tu lui donneras. Je veux que tu partes dans trois jours. Tu pourras enfin arrêter de travailler dans ce cabaret qui n'est pas une place pour toi.

- J'aime mon travail.

- Ce n'est pas une place pour toi.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et alla dans sa chambre, laissant sa fille seule avec les découvertes qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait encore du mal à le croire. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ?

April se laisse tomber sur une chaise.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle resta ainsi pendant un bon moment avant de se lever pour aller prendre son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Frédéric, mais avant le dernier nombre, elle arrêta son geste. Son ami faisait un party, elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler maintenant. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, alors elle décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle sortit de la maison et s'assit sur la première marche en respirant l'air frais.

XxxX

Une sonnerie retentit… April ouvrit faiblement les yeux. En entendant encore la sonnerie, elle se leva avec difficulté et se rendit dans la cuisine où elle prit le téléphone.

- Oui ? dit-elle d'une voix encore toute ensommeillée.

- April ? C'est Frédéric. Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-il en entendant la voix endormie de son amie.

Avant de répondre, April jeta un œil à l'horloge. Il était 10 :47.

- Non non ! C'est okay. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton coup de téléphone en ce beau matin? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Frédéric commença à lui parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille et elle l'écouta d'une oreille discrète. Son attention était ailleurs. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la place ou elle était assise hier pour écouter l'histoire de sa mère. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec celle-ci.

- April, tu m'écoutes ?

Entendant son prénom, la jeune fille revint à la réalité.

- Désolé Fred. Tu disais ?

- Laisse ! Ce n'est pas si important… En tout cas, dès que tu es parti, Mathieu est partit lui aussi. Isabella s'est faîtes des idées.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau…

Elle aimait mieux ne pas parler de Matt aujourd'hui et il y a quelque chose de plus urgent que cette histoire avec Isabella qui trottait dans la tête de la belle blondinette.

- Heu… Fred… J'ai besoin de toi ?

- Que puis-je faire pour vous rendre service, gente demoiselle en détresse ? Se moqua-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de parler… Je peux venir te voir. C'est urgent.

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec April, il reprit son ton sérieux.

- C'est sûr que tu peux venir me voir. Tout de suite si tu veux. A moins que tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre chez toi ?

- Non ! Je te rejoins.

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha, retourna dans sa chambre pour aller s'habiller. Remarquant le soleil et le beau ciel bleu, elle opta pour une tenue légère. Elle mit un short noir et une camisole blanche. Elle attacha ses cheveux et sans attendre d'avantage, elle s'en alla de la maison pour rejoindre son ami à qui elle pouvait se confier.

………………

Frédéric

………………

Le jeune homme déposa le téléphone sur son socle se trouvant sur sa commode à côté de son lit. Il était inquiet pour April. Il la connaissait assez bien et si elle l'appelle pour lui parler de quelque chose, c'est sûrement super important. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre et ça faisait quelques minutes qu'il était réveillé. A son réveil, il avait tout de suite appelé son amie, trouvant bizarre que la mère de celle-ci appelle pendant une fête pour parler à sa fille. Ce n'était pas le genre de Marcia, cette femme si douce qui se faisait souvent toute petite. Frédéric aimait beaucoup la mère d'April qu'il trouvait gentille et qui écoutait les autres quand ils avaient des problèmes.

Il se leva de son lit sur lequel il était toujours couché. Il alla ouvrir la porte en baillant. Il s'était endormi très tard hier soir…, pour ne pas dire ce matin… Il referma la porte derrière lui et descendit l'escalier. Arrivé à la cuisine, il se prit un grand bol qu'il remplit de céréales et de lait qu'il mangea en quelques bouchées. En se rendant au salon pour attendre l'arrivée de la belle blonde qu'il aimait beaucoup, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruits, car plusieurs personnes présentes à sa fête d'hier soir s'étaient endormies chez lui, dans le salon. Quelques uns étaient réveillés, mais restaient couchés.

………………

April

………………

En route, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Rendue devant la porte de Fred, elle cogna et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur Frédéric qui lui fit signe de rester dehors. Et elle comprit en regardant a l'intérieur que c'était parce qu'il y avait des jeunes dans la maison qui étaient restés hier soir. Et pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils dormaient encore.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un arbre se trouvant derrière la maison et s'y assirent en silence. Frédéric remarqua la pâleur d'April et s'en inquiéta.

- Tu veux me parler, April ?

- Hier, j'ai su que celui que je croyais être mon père depuis toutes ces années, ne l'était pas. Ma mère avait eu une aventure avec un autre homme, lui dit-elle avec un sourire triste et une voix désabusée.

Frédéric resta silencieux. Il observa la jeune fille et posa un bras sur ses épaules pour essayer de la consoler du mieux possible, mais il se sentait tellement impuissant face a la tristesse de son amie.

- Ma mère veut que j'aille le voir quelques temps, mais… Imagine un peu… Il ne sait même pas qu'il a une fille. Il n'est pas au courant de mon existence. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Écoute April. Je suis content que tu m'en ais parlé. Mais… C'est à toi de prendre la décision après tout. Mais dis-toi bien une chose. Cet homme qui n'est pas au courant de ton existence rêve peut-être d'avoir une jeune fille comme toi. Il sera peut-être heureux d'apprendre ton existence.

April hocha la tête. Mais sa décision n'était pas encore prise.

- Merci d'être là pour moi, Fred ! Il n'y a pas plus grand ami que toi.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Frédéric pour consoler son amie et April parce qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour s'épancher.

XxxX

Trois jours plus tard, April était chez elle, couchée dans son lit. Il était 15:12, et elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller voir sa mère qui l'attendait. Elle ne voulait pas connaître ce père qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son miroir.

Elle avait attaché ses beaux cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval et les deux barrettes que Jean-Luc lui avait offertes étaient de chaque côté de son visage. Sur le sommet de sa tête y était posé des lunettes. Elle avait mis une blouse bleue dont les trois premiers boutons n'étaient pas fermés, et une jupe en jeans. En dessous, elle avait son bikini vert, car elle avait été se baigner chez Frédéric l'avant-midi même, sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas se revoir pendant un bon bout de temps, ils en avaient profité pour être ensemble.

Un petit coup à la porte la fit sursauter. Elle alla ouvrir pour se retrouver face à face à sa mère. Celle-ci avait l'air triste, mais elle était décidée à envoyer sa fille près de son père. Mais avant tout, elle devait lui parler de lui.

- Viens avec moi !

Ensemble ils se rendirent au salon et s'assirent sur un divan. La mère de la jeune fille tenait toujours les mains de son enfant entre les siennes.

- Ton père était un brave homme et je ne peux pas l'imaginer autrement qu'en un homme prenant ses responsabilités.

Elle prit une enveloppe sur lequel était écrit le nom de la jeune fille qu'elle avait dans son autre main.

- Je veux que tu lui donnes cette lettre en mains propre et à personne d'autre. C'est vraiment important…

April prit l'enveloppe de la main de sa mère.

- Une dernière chose, tu ne dois pas citer son nom en disant qu'il est ton père devant qui que ce soit avant de l'avoir retrouvé… il doit être au courant lui-même avant que ça ne se sache.

- Quel est son nom ? demanda la jeune fille.

Sa mère lui dit un nom avant de détourner le regard pour lui cacher la peine que citer ce nom lui donnait, même si elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis de nombreuses années de son côté. Pour faire diversion, elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge.

- C'est l'heure, tu dois y aller…

April hocha la tête en tenant la lettre dans ses mains avant de la plier et de la mettre dans ses poches… Le moment de vérité était enfin venu. Elle allait rencontrer ce père qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Mais qui n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans sa vie.

Toutes les deux se levèrent et sa mère partit dans sa chambre pour revenir aussitôt avec un objet dans les mains. Regardant attentivement ce que sa mère tenait, elle remarqua que c'était une pierre. Une belle pierre vert émeraude et transparente.

- N'oubli pas mes recommandations, c'est vraiment important. Car là où tu vas aller, ce n'est pas comme ici ma chérie. On peut même dire que c'est un autre monde.

- Quoi ? Un autre monde ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Sa mère tint la pierre verte devant elle et soudain, un grand trou noir se forma devant les deux femmes. Un grand trou noir sans fin. April recula. Elle se demanda ce que c'était. Elle sentit la main de sa mère dans son dos qui la poussa.

- Je t'aime ma chérie… Je vais revenir te chercher quand je vais aller mieux !

April se fit pousser dans le grand trou noir. Elle laissa échapper un cri. Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent. Elle ne voyait plus rien devant elle. Elle commença à avoir peur. Elle ne savait pas où elle était et elle sentait une présence malsaine pas très loin d'elle. Sa tête commença à tourner. Elle ferma les yeux, mais fut incapable de les rouvrir. Elle avait un grand mal de tête. La douleur devint vite insupportable et elle s'écroula, inconsciente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Frédéric s'ennuyait déjà de son amie. Il savait qu'elle devait partir aujourd'hui et qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'ils se revoient avant un bon bout de temps. Elle allait beaucoup lui manquer. Mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait lui écrire pour lui donner de ces nouvelles dès qu'elle allait être rendue à destination.

Lui, pour sa part, il ne pouvait rien lui écrire, car April n'avait pas encore l'adresse de son père biologique. Il savait, car elle lui avait dit, qu'elle avait peur de le rencontrer, de peur qu'il ne l'aime pas et qu'il la renie en quelques sortes. Une peur bien normale, car s'il avait bien compris l'histoire qu'elle lui avait rencontrés, son vrai père n'était pas au courant qu'il avait une fille. Ça allait sûrement lui faire tout un choc a lui aussi. Apprendre après toutes ces années qu'on a un enfant, ça devait être assez dure pour les concernés.

Mais Frédéric ne pouvait pas croire qu'un homme ne puisse pas aimer ça fille si celle-ci ressemble a April. Belle comme elle l'était et gentille, on ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aimer. Touts parents rêveraient s'avoir une fille semblable a son avis.

Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire que Marcia avait eu une aventure avec un homme. Un homme autre que son mari. Pour lui, c'était inconcevable. Pas cette femme si douce et si aimante… Preuve qu'on ne connaissait jamais vraiment quelqu'un. Quel choc ça avait dû être pour April d'apprendre tout ça après tant d'année. Pauvre Marcia ! Garder un secret de ce genre pour soi… ! Il l'admirait un peu de ne pas avoir craqué sous cette pression… Il l'admirait, car il la trouvait courageuse, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'avoir caché la vérité pendant tant de temps a sa meilleure amie.

………………

April

………………

April ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était dans un endroit ou se trouvaient des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Des blanches, des roses, des bleus, etc. Deux autres personnes qui se trouvaient à une assez petite distance d'elle se regardaient dans les yeux. Ces deux personnes avaient l'air amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle s'approcha d'eux. Elle était désolée de devoir déranger leur entrevue.

- Excusez-moi. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

Mais aucune des deux personnes ne se tourna vers elle. S'approchant doucement, elle toucha l'épaule de l'homme, mais sa main traversa sa peau. S'empêchant de céder à la panique, April regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. L'homme de grande taille tenait dans ses bras une femme plus petite. Regardant attentivement la jeune femme près d'elle, April ouvrit grand les yeux en la reconnaissant. Cette femme ressemblait étrangement à sa mère en plus jeune.

- Marcia, tu me demandes beaucoup trop. Je ne peux pas tout abandonné. Je suis fait pour ça. Tu dois me prendre comme je suis.

- Tu me demandes beaucoup. Je ne veux pas être une de ses femmes qui attendent leur mari à des heures impossible pour ensuite se faire dire que l'homme qu'elles aiment a perdu la vie. Tu as beau être entouré de personnes qui savent se défendre et toi-même tu sais te battre, mais le danger rode toujours autour de toi. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça.

- Si je comprends bien, tu as déjà fait ton choix… Je ne vais pas essayer de te retenir. Tu peux partir si tel est ton souhait. Je ne te retiens pas.

- J'ai donc si peu d'importance pour toi…

- Tu sais bien que je t'aime, mais je n'abandonnerai pas tout pour une femme qui ne m'aime pas comme je suis avec mes défauts.

- Je ne te demande pas la lune. Je te demande seulement de te trouver une autre profession. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Et moi je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Alors ce qui serait le mieux pour nous, c'est que nous nous séparons.

Les yeux de Marcia se remplirent de larmes, et elle partit en courant. Elle partit loin de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

April regarda cette femme jeune et amoureuse qu'était sa mère pour ensuite porter son regard sur l'homme. Celui-ci était grand et indéniablement, il était beau.

Comprenant qu'elle était dans un souvenir, elle eut la conviction que cet homme était son père. Elle tendit à nouveau sa main, pour la ramener aussitôt vers elle, sachant que sa main ne rencontrerait que le vide.

Soudain, elle sentit une autre présence… La même présence que celle qu'elle avait senti dans le trou noir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien. Ses yeux se rapportèrent vers celui qu'était son père. Un petit sourire triste apparut sur ces lèvres. Il avait les yeux fixés sur l'endroit ou la mère de la jeune fille avait disparue pour s'enfuir loin de lui.

April était triste pour tous les deux. Elle regarda cet homme qu'était son père. A l'instant même ou elle l'avait vu, elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

L'homme regarda dans sa direction en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y avait plus traces de son pauvre sourire. Il fixait April sans vraiment la voir. Il sentait sa présence. Il s'avança et la jeune fille recula. Elle voulait partir de cet endroit et s'enfuir loin de cet homme.

Les ténèbres l'entourèrent et elle se sentit tomber dans un puit sans fond. Tomber encore, encore et encore. Elle voyait des images défilés devant ses yeux sans pourtant remarquer ce que c'était tellement tout ce passait vite. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne rien voir. Elle voulait que tout se termine bientôt.

XxxX

Quand elle sentit enfin le sol sous ses pieds, ses jambes ne purent supporter le poids de son corps, et elle s'écroula par terre. Elle avait les yeux toujours fermés. En les ouvrant, elle se retrouva, allongé sur le ventre, dans une place qui ressemblait étrangement celui qu'elle avait vu dans son ''rêve''. Le soleil avait décliné, montrant ainsi que l'heure était avancée.

''Où suis-je ?'' Se demanda-t-elle

Elle était dans une place qui ressemblait à une vieille église délabrée. Il y avait un petit cours d'eau et des fleurs un peu partout sur la belle pelouse verte. Elle se leva avec difficulté. Elle avait un peu mal a son épaule droite. Sûrement a cause de sa chute…

Elle fit quelques pas dans la place. Trouvant la sortie, elle s'y dirigea, mais s'arrêta en entendant le bruit d'un moteur qui s'approchait.

Ne sachant que faire, elle resta debout sans bouger.

Elle vit arriver devant elle une moto qui roulait à toute allure. Son conducteur était un homme aux cheveux blonds, mais elle ne le voyait pas super bien.

Celui-ci la vit. Il arrêta son infernale machine et regarda un instant dans sa direction avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers elle en laissant sa moto derrière lui. Il s'arrêta rendu devant elle et il la scruta.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Heu… bonjour ! Je m'appelle April. Je me suis perdue et me suis retrouvé ici.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en écoutant la jeune fille.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider. Où voulez-vous aller ?

- C'est que je ne sais pas vraiment… C'est que je ne viens pas d'ici.

Elle essayait de se trouver une bonne excuse pour ce trouver à cet endroit sans pour autant dire qu'elle pensait venir d'un autre monde que celui-ci.

- Je voulais voyager… et je me suis trouvé ici… Je sais que c'est un peu compliquer a comprendre, mais… j'ai besoin d'être loin de chez moi… Une chicane de famille.

April se tu. Elle espérait seulement qu'il allait la croire, même si les chances étaient pratiquement nulle, car elle ne savait pas mentir. La vérité ce voyait toujours sur son visage. Et pour l'instant, elle regardait l'expression du beau visage de l'homme qui l'observait. Il semblait sceptique.

- Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontré auparavant ? Votre visage m'est familier…

- Impossible. C'est la première fois que je viens par ici !

Ça ce n'était que la pure vérité.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous déposer à Edge. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici et avec Fenrir, nous ne perdrons pas de temps.

- Fenrir ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui, ma moto, lui dit-t-il en pointant la moto sur laquelle il était avant de venir à sa rencontre.

Si elle comprenait bien, cet homme donnait un nom à sa moto…

April n'était pas sûre si elle devait suivre ce jeune homme. Il était tout de même un inconnu. Il pouvait être un fou dangereux. Un maniaque. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et observa son visage. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds… Elle le trouvait mignon, mais pour maintenir ses cheveux comme ils étaient, il lui devait sûrement beaucoup de gel… Et beaucoup de temps devant le miroir de sa salle de bain.

Sceptique, elle détourna son regard et regarda la moto de l'homme pendant que celui-ci la détaillait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle devait être fatiguée, car en regardant autour de lui, il n'y avait aucune trace de véhicule.

De son côté, April méditait sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait le choix entre le suivre ou rester à cette place, toute seule.

- Si vous êtes sûre que je ne vous dérangerai pas… Ce serait très gentil a vous, monsieur.

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en l'entendant dire _monsieur_.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Cloud.

Il lui tendit la main et elle la prit.

- Vous pouvez m'attendre sur Fenrir. Je reviens dans un instant.

April s'avança vers la moto pendant que Cloud rentrait à l'intérieur de l'ancienne église. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le siège en l'attendant. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et prit sa place sur Fenrir, devant la jeune fille qui enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Cloud.

………………

Cloud

………………

Cloud était venu par ici pour aller voir la vieille église d'Aeris. Quand il avait besoin de solitude, il venait se cacher dans cet endroit. Il pouvait se rappeler de son passé et revoir les souvenirs sans se faire accuser de ne pas regarder de l'avant par Tifa. Encore quelques fois, elle lui disait qu'il ne devrait plus regarder derrière lui, mais encore aujourd'hui, il se sentait coupable de la mort de ses amis. Il avait encore beaucoup de culpabilité en lui, mais peu a peu, sa peine s'apaise, car il se savait pardonner par Aeris et Zack. Il n'oublierait jamais ces amis si chers à son cœur, et ça tout le monde le savait.

Qu'elle avait été sa surprise en rencontrant cette jeune fille sur son chemin. Elle lui avait raconté une histoire qu'il ne croyait pas du début à la fin…, mais elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse. Au contraire, elle avait l'air perdue et seule.

XxxX

………………

April

………………

Arrivée dans une ville, la moto ralentit. April regarda autour d'elle. Des enfants se promenaient avec leurs parents. D'autres jouaient avec d'autres enfants. Cloud s'arrêta devant une bâtisse et débarqua de Fenrir.

- Allez, viens ! Tu dois avoir faim…

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur. Une jeune femme était derrière un comptoir. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle tourna la tête dans leur direction. En voyant Cloud , un sourire illumina son visage.

- Salut, Cloud ! Tu as enfin fini les livraisons ?

- Oui, tout est fini pour aujourd'hui! J'ai amené quelqu'un avec moi.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'April et il la poussa devant lui.

- Tifa, je te présente April. April, voici Tifa !

Tifa s'avança vers eux et elle tendit la main en regardant attentivement la fille qui accompagnait Cloud.

- Elle est partie de chez elle. Enfin…, elle a fait un long voyage, alors, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais vous laisser, car moi je vais aller prendre une douche.

Cloud partit de la pièce, laissant April et Tifa ensemble. Tifa fit signe à April de la suivre. Elle la fit asseoir sur un tabouret tandis qu'elle allait derrière le comptoir. Elle prit une assiette de biscuits qu'elle lui tendit. April en prit un et y mordit à pleine dents.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est rien… Alors, comme ça tu es parti de chez toi ?

- Oui… J'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je vole de mes propres ailes.

Elle prit un autre biscuit. Elle les trouvait bon.

- Ils sont bons ces biscuits.

- Merci. C'est moi qui les aie fait.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. April garda son nez dans l'assiette en choisissant le prochain qui allait disparaître. Tifa, elle, leva les yeux, se préparant à souhaiter le bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, mais elle se tu un instant en reconnaissant les cheveux rouges.

- Reno, Rude ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle, répondit une voix arrogante.

April tourna son attention vers les nouveaux venus. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant une touffe de cheveux rouges qui ressemblaient à un hérisson. Son compagnon était chauve et portait des lunettes. Il portait un costume bien coupé tandis que l'autre était un peu dépenaillé, mais cela ne lui enlevait rien de son charme.

Elle ramena son attention sur les biscuits et en prit un autre qu'elle avala en quelques secondes. Sentant une présence derrière elle, elle s'obligea a ne pas regarder et elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

Le beau roux, quant à lui, l'avait remarqué. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés en commandant une bière. Rude resta en retrait en jetant un regard découragé à son partenaire. Tifa poussa un soupir et lui donna sa bière.

- Quelle genre de mauvaise nouvelle…? A moins que ça ne soit confidentiel !?

- Un problème dont on doit parler avec Cloud, répondit Reno.

April écourta la conversation sans rien laisser paraître de son attention. Elle posa une main sur son épaule endolorie et commença à se masser.

- Si tu veux je peux te faire un massage. Je suis super bon.

April se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé et se trouva nez a nez avec l'hérisson rouge.

- Excusez-moi ?

Reno prit une gorgée de sa bière avant de se lever et de se placer derrière elle. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et commença à la masser. April devint mal à l'aise…

- Je suis correct maintenant.

- Voyons pas d'histoires avec moi.

Il continua à la masser. Et la jeune fille s'avoua qu'il était bon masseur. Jetant un regard à Tifa, elle remarqua la lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, découragée elle aussi avant de retourner à sa tâche. Elle apporta son regard vers Rude et lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose.

Celui-ci fit signe que non.

Pendant le massage qu'il faisait à la jeune fille, Reno arrêta un instant et il se pencha pour essayer de voir le décolleté de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, remarquant qu'il avait arrêté son massage, mais qu'il laissait toujours ses mains sur ses épaules, elle se retourna pour le regarder.

Remarquant la tête de la jeune fille qui se tournait, il se remit à son ouvrage et lui adressa un sourire espiègle. Un sourire de petit garçon pris à faire un méchant coup…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cloud fit son apparition dans la pièce. Il porta son regard sur Reno et Rude en avançant vers le comptoir. En voyant Reno, ses mains posées sur les épaules de la jeune fille, il fronça les sourcils. April le regarda avancer avec de l'admiration dans les yeux. Malgré ses cheveux coiffés comme un porc-épic, elle le trouvait irrésistible.

- Reno, Rude… Quelle surprise !

- Si on est venu ici pour te voir, c'est pour une affaire urgente.

Cloud resta debout à bonne distance. Son regard fixa les mains de Reno qui étaient toujours sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Tu es bien silencieux, Reno ! s'écria le beau blond à l'hérisson rouge.

- Ben quoi ! Je suis occupé la. Tu ne vois pas ?

Il enleva ses mains et recula de quelques pas. Tournant la tête dans la direction de Cloud, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu es gâté…

Cloud fronça les sourcils en un geste menaçant.

- Mais là Cloud, je sais bien que tu aimerais me parler de ta vie et tout et tout, et surtout des belles files que tu as pu séduire ces temps-ci, mais moi et Rude, nous sommes ici pour te parler de quelque chose d'important. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Il s'agit de Sephiroth !

Tifa arrêta d'essuyer le verre qu'elle tenait à la main. April regarda le rouquin. Cloud croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Rude s'avança vers Reno et celui-ci jugeait de son effet en regardant autour de lui d'un air satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien me dire sur Sephiroth ? demanda Cloud.

- Il est revenu. C'est aussi simple que cela.

- Mais il y a un autre problème…, continua Rude.

- Rude, à cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu ménager mon effet. Tu n'es pas assez dramatique.

Rude fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Il n'est pas tout seul.

- Comment ça pas tout seul ? Comme des incarnés ? demanda le blondinet.

Tifa qui regardait les trois hommes prit la parole.

- Des incarnées comme Kadaj et ses frères ?

- Non, pas des incarnées. Un homme ce qu'il y a de plus normal, commença Rude.

- Mais plus fort qu'un humain habituel, finit Reno.

Le silence qui dura après cet échange devint vite lourd. April regarda les personnes rassemblées dans la pièce a tour de rôle. Se tournant vers Cloud, elle remarqua son visage.

- Je ne veux pas être trop indiscrète, mais puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Sephiroth est revenu.

- Sephiroth ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Rufus aimerait te voir, Cloud. Le plus vite possible, déclara le rouquin. Tu comprends j'espère que c'est urgent… on doit agir. Et tu es le plus apte à faire cette mission.

- Il ne deviendra donc jamais qu'un souvenir, murmura le blond pour lui-même.

- Rufus te donne une invitation pour ce soir. Il fait une petite soirée, et tu es le bienvenu. Tu peux venir accompagnée…

- Au plus pire, si tu n'as personnes, je vais te trouver une fille.

- Reno ! s'écria Rude. Sois un peu sérieux.

- Ben quoi ! Une soirée sans fille c'est comme un combat sans adversaire.

- Il faut que tu viennes Cloud !

- C'est presque un ordre ! Amènes une belle fille et vas voir Rufus. Tu as déjà un beau choix de ce que je vois ici.

Il jeta un regard à Tifa et à April qui détourna le regard.

- Je vais peut-être faire un petit tour.

Il se tourna vers Tifa qui le regardait.

- Tu voudrais venir avec moi ? demanda le blondinet a la brunette.

- Tu sais bien que oui, Cloud, lui répondit-elle.

- Voila qui est réglé. On t'attend ce soir.

Après avoir dit ces mots, Reno laissa son regard se diriger vers la blonde qui était toujours assise et qui les regardait se parler entre eux.

- Et moi, j'ai déjà ma cavalière. A ce soir, beauté ! Lança-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

April n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un seul mot que le rouquin avait disparu de sa vue.

Rude le suivit après avoir fait un signe de tête aux autres.

Cloud s'approcha de Tifa et commença a lui parler a voix basse. Il avait l'air inquiet. April était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle amena un biscuit à sa bouche sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Elle ne comprenait rien à l'histoire qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Avait-elle été projeté dans un monde ou tout le monde n'avait pas toute sa tête ?

Elle ne vit pas Cloud sortir. Tifa s'approcha d'elle en la regardant attentivement.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle a la jeune fille.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers la brune.

- Je… c'est juste que… je ne comprends pas trop ce que vous vous êtes dit… Et je suis un peu sceptique… D'abord, qui est ce Sephiroth et c'est quoi cette histoire d'incarnées ?

- Tu ne sais pas qui est Sephiroth ?

- Je ne… non, je ne le connais pas.

- Il était le meilleur général… Une vraie légende… Mais… disons que… il a un peu disjoncté en gros… C'est triste…

Tifa se détourna pour continuer la tâche qu'elle avait interrompue à la mention du nom de Sephiroth. April songea à ce qu'elle avait entendue et a la raison pour laquelle sa mère l'avait propulsé dans ce monde.

- Tu as tapé dans l'œil de Reno, dit Tifa avec du rire dans la voix. Et il t'a même invité à la soirée…

- Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi Reno et la soirée ?

- Ben tu l'as bien entendu… Il t'a invité à aller à la soirée… Pour ne pas dire ordonner d'y aller avec lui.

- Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai rien à me mettre…

- Inquiètes-toi pas. Je vais sûrement trouver quelque chose pour toi dans mes affaires. Ou bien on va aller acheter une robe. Il y a un magasin pas très loin.

- Mais je ne veux pas y aller. Surtout pas avec un Reno. Il a tellement l'air… il a l'air de quelqu'un qui drague tout ce qui porte jupons.

- Il est séducteur, mais inoffensif… Si tu ne veux pas de lui, il n'est pas du genre à te forcer. Mais tu feras attention à Rufus Shinra, car Reno n'est pas le seul dragueur en liberté. Pour l'instant, tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Je pense que ça te ferait de bien. Tu es toute sale.

- Rufus ?

- Oui. Tu vas sûrement le rencontrer ce soir a la soirée.

Tifa alla chercher des vêtements dans sa chambre pour April et montra l'endroit où se trouvait la douche. Devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, April comprit ce que Tifa avait voulu dire.

Elle avait les cheveux tout emmêlés, et sa queue de cheval n'était maintenant qu'un souvenir. Son visage était noir de sable. Sa jupe était toute sale ainsi que sa blouse. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda ou elle pouvait bien être allé pour se retrouver dans ce triste état. Elle enleva ses vêtements et entra dans la douche.

XxxX

Devant le miroir de la chambre que Tifa lui avait prêté, April se regardait, n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était bien elle.

Ne trouvant rien dans les vêtements que Tifa avait, elles s'étaient décidées à aller acheter une robe dans un magasin. Au début, April n'était pas sûre qu'elle ait prise la bonne décision en prenant cette robe. Mais Tifa lui avait assuré que cette robe lui allait à ravir et sans lui laisser le choix, elle l'avait apporté au comptoir pour l'acheter.

Tifa avait relever les cheveux de la jeune fille avec des pinces, laissant des mèches de cheveux lui encadrés le visage. Elle l'avait maquillé discrètement. Tifa s'avouait que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'amener. Car sans être jalouse, car elle s'était prise d'amitié pour la blondinette, elle trouvait sa jeune amie ravissante, époustouflante. Et avec Reno et Rufus…

April regardait la robe qu'elle portait maintenant sur elle. Elle était blanche. Le haut n'avait qu'une bretelle qui descendait en bas de l'épaule, et elle moulait sa poitrine. Le bas, quant à lui, n'était pas moulant et de peu, il touchait au sol. Il était vaporeux et le côté gauche était fendu. Ainsi, quand la jeune fille marchait, on pouvait voir le galbe parfait de sa jambe. Elle ressemblait à un ange, mais Tifa savait bien que pour quelques hommes, elle ressemblerait plus à une proie. Ses sandales a talons étaient blanches elles aussi.

Tifa portait une robe noire, moulante. Elle avait deux petites bretelles et le dos était nu. La robe s'arrêtait en haut des genoux. Ses cheveux étaient libres sur ses épaules. Elle se mettait du rouge a lèvre quand la porte s'ouvrir sur Marlène et Denzel. Denzel regardait April avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise.

- Tifa tu es super belle, dit Marlène. Et toi April, on dirait un ange.

- Merci Marlène, dirent les deux jeunes femmes avec un petit sourire.

Tifa jeta un coup d'œil au cadran posé sur la commande à côté lit ou elle était assise. Regardant l'heure, elle eut un sourire. Un certain homme allait bientôt les demander. Un coup de poing à la porte fit sursauter April.

- Vous êtes bientôt prête ? demanda la voix de Cloud à travers le panneau de la porte.

- Un peu de patience tout de même ! s'exclama Tifa avec du rire dans la voix.

Ses yeux devinrent un peu tristes, en repensant à la mauvaise nouvelle qu'ils avaient eue par rapport a Sephiroth, mais elle s'obligea à ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

- Reno vient d'appeler et il a hâte de voir sa cavalière, dit Cloud avec impatience.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et toutes deux firent de leur mieux pour ne pas s'esclaffer de rire. Tifa se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Cloud se trouvait dans l'encadré de la porte. Il ne portait pas d'armes, car toutes armes étaient interdites aux soirées de Rufus Shinra. Il était habillé en noir et n'avait pas fait un grand effort vestimentaire.

- On est prête !

Elle se tourna vers April qui paru indécise. Cloud qui remarqua qu'April était resté en retrait s'avança pour voir ce qui se passait et il resta ébahi devant la jeune fille. Il la scruta des pieds à la tête. A n'en pas douter, elle allait faire tourner des têtes ce soir ! Il s'obligea à détourner le regard et revint à Tifa.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'en alla, laissant Tifa et April seule.

- Tu es sûre que je suis correct ?

- Tu es splendide.

April alla chercher son sac a main qui s'harmonisait avec sa robe. Dedans, elle avait mis ses deux barrettes, et sous l'insistance de Tifa, du maquillage. Au cas ou…

- A plus tard les enfants !

Elles partirent à la suite de Cloud et April jeta un dernier regard à l'oreiller se trouvant sur le lit, acr en dessous, elle y avait cachée la lettre que sa mère lui avait donnée.

Bon ben, l'action va pouvoir enfin commencé!!! C'était le temps;)!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Devant la grande bâtisse de la Shinra, April ouvrit grand les yeux. Il y avait un garde à l'entrée qui leur demanda leurs noms pour être sûre qu'ils étaient tous écrits sur la liste des invités. Cloud donna son nom et le garde les laissa passer en lorgnant la jeune fille en robe blanche.

- Je n'aurais pas du venir… murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa nouvelle amie.

- Tout va bien aller, lui répondit-elle.

Ils entrèrent tous trois dans la salle déjà bondée. Un orchestre étant placé sur une estrade jouait de la musique. April se sentait un peu perdue, mais la main encourageante de Tifa sur son bras lui fit lever la tête et lui redonna confiance.

Une main se posant sur sa taille la fit raidir.

- La plus belle de toute est ma compagne. Je suis trop chanceux ! s'exclama Reno. Tous les hommes vont m'envier !

Il lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue en l'entraînant avec lui au milieu des gens qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Les hommes se tournèrent tous sur son passage. Il l'amena dans un coin en fixant son beau visage.

- On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part avant notre rencontre chez Tifa et Cloud?

- Je ne pense pas.

Il approcha son visage du sien. Un sourire apparut sur ces lèvres.

- Tu travailles ici ? demanda la jeune blonde pour détourner son attention.

- Je travaille pour le patron, affirma-t-il.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent dangereusement du visage de la jeune fille.

- Et l'homme qui s'approche, qui est-ce ?

Il ne regarda pas derrière lui pour savoir qui avait retenu l'attention d'April.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il posa ses deux mains sur sa taille en collant son bassin contre le sien. Ne voulant pas faire de scène, elle ne fit rien.

- Et… heu… ça fait longtemps que tu travailles pour le grand patron ?

- Assez longtemps…

April jeta un regard autour d'eux pour être sûre que personne ne les regardait. Mais elle remarqua Tifa qui approchait au bras de Cloud avec l'homme qui avait retenu son attention.

- Reno ! Tu devrais apprendre les bonnes manières, s'écria une voix.

Aussitôt, Reno se tourna.

- Patron ! s'exclama-t-il. Je les sais déjà, mais c'est assommant d'être toujours poli.

Tifa fit un petit sourire à April qui était heureuse que Reno ait détourné son attention d'elle.

Elle se faufila pour se mettre aux côtés de Tifa et Cloud. A quelques pas de l'homme qui parlait à Reno, se trouvait Rude. Le Patron se tourna vers Cloud.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu Cloud.

- Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien Rufus, et tu le sais très bien, déclara le beau blondinet a la coupe de porc-épic…

Rufus restait impassible. Son regard se fixa sur April qui regardait derrière elle les gens qu'il y avait.

- Et qui est cette jeune personne ?

- Ma cavalière pour la soirée, répondit Reno.

En entendant la réponse de son supposé cavalier, April le regarda. Son patron s'avança et s'arrêta devant elle. Il tendit la main.

- Bonjours, mademoiselle. Je me présente ; Rufus Shinra.

April prit sa main et il la serra plus longtemps que demandait l'usage.

- Moi, c'est April.

- Ravi, April.

Il baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres sur la main de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le trouvait mignon et son baisemain témoignait qu'il pouvait être un vrai gentleman quand il le voulait. Il lâcha sa main à regret avant de reporter son attention sur Cloud.

- On a encore une fois besoin de ton aide, Cloud. Sephiroth est revenu.

- Je le sais déjà. Tu n'as pas du nouveau à me dire ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Qui est cet homme qui est plus fort que l'anormale ? demanda Cloudy.

- Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour parler de ce genre de problème.

- Si je suis venue ici, c'est pour une seule raison. Et tu connais cette raison, Rufus !

- Tu vas comprendre la raison pour laquelle je t'ai invité… essaie de comprendre, mon empire est menacé.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai réussis à reconstruire la Shinra. Bien sûre, ce n'est pas comme avant, mais elle commence a prendre de l'importance. Et hier soir, j'ai reçu une lettre.

- Une lettre ? De quel genre ?

- Disant que j'allais avoir de la visite. Bien sûre, ce n'est peut-être pas à prendre aux sérieux, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Il se tourna alors vers April et à ce moment, une jeune femme se dirigea vers le petit groupe qu'ils formaient. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Rufus. Mais celui-ci regardait toujours la belle blonde que Reno collait quelques instants plus tôt.

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

April jeta un regard à Tifa qui lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait y aller.

- Mais c'est ma compagne ! S'exclama Reno.

- Reno ! dit a voix basse Rufus.

Reno se tait et regarde son patron avec un air un peu boudeur.

Et sans attendre la réponse de la jeune fille, le grand Rufus Shinra lui prit le bras et l'emmena sur la piste de danse où s'y trouvaient plusieurs couples enlacés, car un slow avait fait place à la musique plus endiablée qu'il y avait quelques instants plus tôt.

En passant devant Tifa, celle-ci lui avait pris son sac a main en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Rufus tint la blondinette serré contre lui. Il prit les deux mains de la jeune fille et les amena autour de son cou avant de poser ses mains autour de sa taille. Étroitement élancé, ils évoluaient sur la piste de danse. April n'était pas à son aise et Rufus le remarqua.

- Détendez-vous ! On ne va pas vous mangez tout de même…

April lui fit un petit sourire avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Une des mains de Rufus commença à se promener dans son dos. Il moula son corps au sien. April sentait son haleine près de son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux. Leurs corps ne bougeaient presque pas.

Tout a coup, l'orchestre se tu. Ce fut le silence dans la salle. Rufus se détacha de la jeune fille pour voir ce qui retenait l'attention des personnes présentes dans la pièce. April fit de même et son regard se porta sur un homme de haute taille aux longs cheveux gris. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce personnage.

- Sephiroth ! S'exclama Coud en se dirigeant vers l'ex-général.

- Cloud ! Comme on se retrouve. Mais à ce que je vois, c'est que tu n'es pas armé !

Quant à lui, il avait une grande épée à la main sur laquelle il y avait une substance rouge qui coulait par goutte sur la belle moquette de la pièce. Il avait un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Nulle personne dans l'assistance ne souffla un mot. Tournant le dos a Cloud comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte a qui on n'accorde pas son attention, il se dirigea vers Rufus qui le regarda sans montrer la moindre émotion.

- Rufus Shinra ! Alors, prêt à perdre ta société ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela Sephiroth ? Je ne la perdrai pas, répondit l'autre.

- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi !

Du coin de l'œil, April remarqua Reno qui venait dans leur direction. Il avait un bâton de métal à la main. Proche de celui qui avait interrompue la fête, il lui envoya un coup que l'homme visé esquiva. Il attrapa le bras de Reno et le repoussa au loin.

- Je vais être bon joueur !

Il fit disparaître son épée dans son dos. Reno qui n'avait pas eu sa leçon retourna à l'attaque et il fit pleuvoir coup de pieds et coup de poings sur son adversaire qui se protégeait sans difficulté apparente. Sephiroth lui donna un coup de pieds en plein ventre et le pauvre hérisson fut projeté en travers de la pièce. Cloud vint à son tour se mesurer à l'ex-général. Mais au corps a corps, sans armes, Cloud n'était pas aussi bon qu'avec une épée. Vite fait, Sephiroth fit tomber Cloud a terre et posa un pied sur sa gorge.

- Je peux te tuer d'une seule poussée sur ton oesophage. Tu le sais Cloud ?

Cloud ne répondit pas, mais il jeta un regard noir à son adversaire.

- Tu ne te rends pas ? Je te reconnais bien dans cette attitude. Tu n'avoueras pas ta défaite. Même su tu dois y laisser ta vie…

Tout le monde dans l'assistance regardait la scène, mais ne faisait rien pour celui qui était étendu a terre avec le pied de son ennemi près à lui cassé le cou. April s'avança vers les deux hommes.

- Tout le monde a vu que vous étiez le plus fort. Vous pouvez maintenant le lâcher ! s'écria-t-elle.

Ben oui ! April n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. D'habitude, elle se taisait, mais en ce moment, elle voulait venir en aide à Cloud qui avait été attentionné à son égard, même si elle voyait bien que son adversaire était assez fort.

Sephiroth se tourna vers la blonde qui lui avait parlé ainsi, tout comme toutes les personnes rassemblées dans la salle. Après une petite poussée sur le cou de Cloud, il retira son pied. Cloud essayait de reprendre son souffle tandis que son ennemi s'avançait vers April. Celle-ci n'avait pas peur de cet homme que tout le monde craignait.

- Et vous ne me faîtes pas peur avec votre air menaçant.

Sephiroth s'arrêta à quelques pas devant elle. Il trouvait que cette jeune fille avait beaucoup de cran. Il était rare qu'une fille aussi mignonne ne tremble pas devant lui. Et pour être belle, elle l'était. Ses beaux yeux verts lançaient des éclairs de colère. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ex-général.

- Je ne vous fais pas peur ? Même pas un peu ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous me faîtes aussi peur qu'une araignée ?

- Une araignée ?

L'ex-général avait l'air sceptique devant la réponse d'April.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

- Oui, une araignée. Elle est laide, noire avec de longues et nombreuses pattes. Tellement dégoûtantes que nous ne voulons pas l'approcher. Mais elle n'a pas un grand cerveau. Vous êtes grand et vous faîtes peur, mais c'est tout. Votre cerveau se résume à un petit pois, car vous ne savez rien faire d'autres que faire peur aux autres, affirma-t-elle.

D'un geste vif, il posa sa main sur son épaule nue, et serra. Ses ongles entrèrent dans la peau de la jeune fille qui fit une grimace de douleur, mais sans pour autant lâcher le regard de Sephiroth.

- Je vous prie de me lâcher, vous me faîtes mal !

April leva le genou et donna un coup dans l'entrejambe. Sephiroth ne le vit pas arriver et il laissa échapper une plainte de ses lèvres. April lui envoya une droite en pleine mâchoire, mais il l'esquiva sans problème. Il donna une gifle à la blondinette. Elle porta une main à sa joue qui enflait déjà un tout petit peu. Elle envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes de l'homme. Celui-ci lâcha son épaule tandis qu'elle lui donnait pleins de coup de pieds qu'il ne réussit pas à esquiver au complet. À bout, il attrapa une de ses jambes, la fit tournoyer, et elle fut projetée tout comme Reno au fond de la pièce. Elle tomba sur une table ou se trouvait des ustensiles. April, vite comme l'éclair se rapprocha de lui, et un combat eut lieu entre la fille et l'homme. Ils se battaient bien et vite. Il s'y mélangeait souplesse et vitesse.

Mais on voyait bien que Sephiroth s'amusait comme un fou et qu'il ne donnait pas tout de lui-même. Il s'amusait tandis que la jeune fille essayait vraiment de le blesser, en vain.

Pendant quinze minutes, les deux adversaires se battirent ainsi, à mains nues. Mais d'un mouvement vif, Sephiroth arriva à prendre April par la gorge. Il serra. Celle-ci essayait de se défendre, mais sans succès.

- Tu abandonnes ?

- Jamais ! Si je dois déclarer forfait, j'aime mieux que ce soit pour quelqu'un avec qui je ne me sentirais pas humilié !

La serrant encore plus fort, elle eut du mal à respirer.

………………

Sephiroth

………………

Rejetant la tête de sa victime en arrière, il observa son visage avant d'amener son regard dans ses yeux. A ce moment, il se passa quelque chose. Il sût qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire mal. Elle avait l'air tellement jeune et tellement innocente. On aurait dit un ange.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? A lui ? Sephiroth ? L'homme qui est craint par tous ! Il se sentait incapable de faire du mal à cette petite…

Il la rejeta loin de lui et jeta un coup d'œil à Rufus.

- On va se revoir, Patron ! s'exclama-t-il, sarcastique. Essaie tout de suite de vivre comme un homme n'ayant plus rien. Car bientôt, ce sera le cas.

Il s'en alla s'en jeter un regard derrière lui. Il ne pouvait oublier les beaux yeux verts qui l'avaient fixés avec courage et fureur. Il était ébranlé. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction face à la jeune blondinette. Il était Sephiroth nom de Dieu ! Une légende ! Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Son nom était craint par tous. Son nom faisait trembler les plus jeunes. Et il avait remarqué la peur dans les yeux verts. Une peur que la jeune fille ne voulait pas lui montrer. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible devant qui que ce soit, et c'était ce qui était arrivé ce soir. Bien sûre, il avait réagi de la même manière que n'importe quel autre circonstance, mais lui, savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal qui s'était passé en lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait eu une faiblesse. Une faiblesse qu'il ne voulait plus vivre. Pas lui le grand Sephiroth

………………

April

………………

Tifa s'élança vers sa jeune amie qui était toujours assise par terre et qui regardait dans la direction ou était partit Sephiroth. Elle se releva en regardant toujours la porte. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard. Elle savait maintenant qui était Sephiroth en chair en en os. Elle serra les poings et s'obligea à regarder Tifa qui lui demandait si elle allait bien.

- Je suis en grande forme… Alors, voilà le grand Sephiroth.

- Oui, c'est bien lui et il est bel et bien revenu.

Elle décida de changer de sujet.

- En tout cas tu sais te battre. Ou as-tu apprise ?

- Un ami m'a donné des leçons il y a longtemps. C'était le meilleur.

Sa main gauche se posa sur le bracelet que Charles lui avait mis autour du poignet. Elle fut réconfortée au toucher de l'objet que son professeur et ami lui avait donné en lui promettant de revenir la voir.

Plus loin, Cloud avait l'air sonné tandis que Reno parlait à Rude en faisant de grand geste. Rufus quant a lui, il était en compagnie de la fille aux cheveux blonds qu'April avait vu un peu plus tôt.

- Tifa, j'aurai besoin de m'asseoir, dit la jeune fille à la brunette.

April commençait à sentir ses jambes s'écrouler tout doucement sous elle, car elle n'avait plus de force. Elle avait de la difficulté à rester debout.

- Bien sûr. Il y a un sofa là-bas.

Tifa accompagna April au sofa et elle la fit asseoir. La blondinette avant de la difficulté à respirer. Elle essaya de prendre son souffle. Elle inspira, expira longuement. Sa joue la brûlait et elle avait un peu mal à la jambe que l'ex-général avait pris pendant un moment avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs pour la lancer au fond de la salle.

Cloud vint les rejoindre. Tifa lui fit signe de rester en retrait.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui parler ainsi. Cet homme est sans scrupule. C'est une chance qu'il ne t'ait pas tué.

- Il aurait pu et très facilement. J'ai l'impression qu'il voulait seulement s'amuser.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Où était son sac ?

- Tiens !

Tifa lui tendit son sac et elle la serra contre elle.

Rufus s'approcha de Cloud et il commença à lui parler. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec ce que Rufus lui disait. Il secouait négativement la tête. Soudain, il sembla s'incliner devant la décision de Rufus. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent des deux femmes.

April ne les regardait pas. Elle avait mal partout et tombait de fatigue. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait l'air vulnérable avec ces cheveux défaits et sa joue qui avait l'empreinte de la main de Sephiroth.

- On va rester ici ce soir, Tifa, déclara le blondinet.

- Comment ça ? Je dois entrer moi. Je ne veux pas que Yuffie reste plus longtemps avec les enfants. Tu la connais…

Coud et elle se regardèrent dans les yeux et Tifa baissa les siens. Cloud prit son téléphone cellulaire qu'il portait toujours sur lui pour appeler Yuffie. Il lui déclara qu'ils ne rentreraient pas ce soir et qu'elle devait rester pour garder les enfants. Ensuite, il raccrocha et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'April qui n'avait pas ouverte la bouche.

- Tu dois être fatigué.

Rufus se retira et alla parler a ses sbires pour qu'ils fassent savoir aux invités que la fête était terminée. Ceux-ci ne demandèrent pas leur reste et partirent. Ils avaient eu la peur de leur vie en voyant Sephiroth apparaître.

Le patron retourna auprès du trio.

- Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Suivez-moi !

Cloud soutint April qui avait de la difficulté à se tenir sur ses jambes et tous trois suivirent Rufus. Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Rufus se dirigea vers une porte et s'arrêta devant.

- Voici ta chambre Cloud !

Il ouvrit la porte en Cloud y entra en scrutant Rufus. Il était sûr que celui-ci avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Discrètement, Tifa lui fit savoir que tout allait bien. Après un signe de tête, Rufus le laissa seule en entraînant les deux jeunes filles à sa suite. April bailla et Rufus la prit par les épaules pour la soutenir à son tour, car Cloud n'était plus la. Après quelques minutes de marches, Rufus s'arrêta a nouveau devant une porte et il laissa Tifa dans la chambre.

Avec April, il retourna à l'ascenseur et alla un étage au-dessus des chambres de Tifa et Cloud. Arrivé en haut, il amena April dans une grande chambre. Il y avait un bureau se trouvant devant une fenêtre. Un lustre était au plafond et un énorme lit a baldaquin trônait au milieu de la chambre. À gauche se trouvait une porte fermée.

Faisant asseoir April sur le lit, il s'assit à ses côtés.

- La salle de bain est là ! Lui dit-il en pointant la porte.

Il se leva et partit par la porte de la salle de bain qu'il laissa ouverte. April remarqua qu'il y avait une autre porte par laquelle Rufus disparut pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une chemise dans les mains.

- Je n'ai pas de pyjamas à te prêter alors… Ça va mieux aller pour dormir avec cette chemise qu'avec la robe d'après-moi. Et si jamais il y a un problème, ma chambre est juste à côté.

Il la laissa de nouveau seule pour entrer à son tour dans sa chambre. A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'April se débarrassa de sa robe et elle mit la chemise blanche que Rufus lui avait amenée. Elle se faufila entre les draps et ferma les yeux.

La jeune fille s'endormit aussitôt.

……

Elle dormait encore quand quelques heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sans bruits. Un homme entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de la dormeuse en marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas la réveiller. Il avança une de ses mains et lui toucha doucement la joue. Il enleva les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage. Baissant la tête, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la belle endormie avant de se redresser sans quitter son visage des yeux. Après un dernier regard, il s'en alla de la chambre. Ni vu ni connu par personne…

……

April rêvait qu'elle était toujours chez elle.

_Elle était dehors avec son frère Maxim et avec Charles. Elle était assise sur les genoux de l'ami de son frère qui la faisait sautiller sur ses genoux. Il faisait chaud dehors et le soleil brûlait la peau de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas mis de crème solaire. Charles et Maxim parlaient de filles tandis qu'elle se collait contre le beau brun. _

_Soudain, Maxim dit quelque chose à son ami et demande a sa sœur de dégager. Celle-ci ne voulait pas les laisser seul. Maxim la prit parle bras et l'obligea à se lever de sur les genoux de Charles. Charles promit à April de revenir et il partit avec Maxim._

_April pleurait à chaudes larmes. L'entendant, Charles revint sur ces pas et vint s'agenouiller vers la jeune fille âgée de sept ans._

_- C'est quoi ces larmes ?_

_- J'veux pas que tu partes… _

_- Je t'ai dit que j'allais revenir. Sèches tes larmes. Ça ne donne rien de pleurer. Tu n'es plus un bébé, si ?_

_- Non. Je suis une grande fille maintenant._

_Elle arrêta ses fausses larmes. Charles se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue avant de s'en aller avec son ami qui l'attendait. April les regarda partir pour aller loin d'elle. À la minute ou ils disparurent de son regard, elle commença à avoir froid. Elle se sentit seule. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas de quoi, mais elle sentit un mauvais pressentiment la traverser. Elle sentait une mauvaise présence autour d'elle… _

……

April s'assit dans son lit en ouvrant les yeux. Elle sentait une présence en ce moment dans la chambre ou elle se trouvait. La même qu'il y avait dans son rêve. Elle se leva et alla à la porte pour sortir. Elle devait s'éloigner de cette présence malsaine. Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer. Elle marcha dans l'obscurité. Elle réussissait à voir un peu devant elle, malgré la noirceur. Sa mère lui disait toujours qu'elle avait des yeux de chats.

La présence la suivait. Elle la sentait. Elle ne devait pas rester seule. Elle rebroussa chemin pour revenir sur ces pas. Arrivé devant la chambre de Rufus, elle s'arrêta prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle entra silencieusement, sans remarquer que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle.

Sentant un vent frais glisser sur elle, elle regarda dans la direction de la fenêtre et elle aperçut qu'elle était entrouverte. Elle s'approcha, la ferma et la verrouilla. Elle retourna à la porte et se prépara à sortir quand elle remarqua une silhouette devant elle.

- Chut !

Une main attrapa son bras et la tira derrière lui jusqu'à la chambre ou elle s'était endormie. Elle fut propulsée dans la pièce et la lumière s'alluma dans la chambre. Furieuse, April se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait espionné à son insu et fut surprise en reconnaissant Reno.

- Reno ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Que faisais-tu à te promener ainsi en pleine noirceur ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir et j'ai décidé de prendre une petite marche.

- Dans la chambre de Rufus ?

- J'ai entendu du bruit. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. J'ai seulement fermé la fenêtre.

- Je sais. J'ai vu, répondit le rouquin.

Il avait l'air pensif. Il alla s'asseoir sur le coin du lit. April resta debout à le regarder. Du bruit dans la chambre voisine à la sienne la fit ouvrir grand les oreilles. De l'eau du lavabo venant de la salle de bain leur firent savoir que Rufus était réveillé. Reno posa son index sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de rester silencieuse.

Elle hocha la tête.

Sans faire un seul bruit, Reno sortit de la chambre et disparut derrière la porte qu'il referma. April retourna se coucher dans son lit en laissant la lumière allumée. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans le noir. Elle se mit en dessous des couvertures et se coucha en regardant la porte par ou Reno avait disparu. Elle commençait a mieux connaître Reno. Et sous ses airs de gars qui se fout de tout elle voyait bien qu'il se faisait du soucis pour son boss. Doucement, elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bon ben pour commencer je suis désolé du retard et j'espère que vous me pardonnez lol!!! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et que vous allez me redonner des nouvelles!!! **_**  
**

**Chapitre 5**

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière du soleil lui faisait mal aux yeux. Elle mit sa tête sous les couvertures. Un coup frappé à la porte la réveilla tout à fait.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et April, après s'être redressé, vit Tifa venir vers elle.

- Alors, enfin réveillé ? demanda la brune.

April se frotta les yeux en adressant un petit sourire a Tifa.

- Je pense que l'on peut dire que je suis réveillé.

- Écoute… moi et Cloud on va s'en aller et on va venir te chercher un peu plus tard est-ce que ça marche ? Rufus et Cloud se sont arrangés entre eux, alors….

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

Elles parlèrent encore quelques instants avant que Tifa prenne congé de sa nouvelle jeune amie qui était toujours dans le lit.

- Juste comme ça. Attention à Rufus.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla.

April se leva et elle remarqua du linge posé sur la commode près de son lit. Il y avait un pantalon trois quarts noirs, et un chandail de la même couleur. Le chandail était un peu bedaine. Il avait une bretelle et l'autre côté était une manche médiévale. Après s'être habillé, et mit ses deux barrettes, la jeune fille sortit de la chambre et se rendit à l'ascenseur qu'elle regarda un moment.

Elle ne savait pas à quel étage aller. Hier soir, quand Rufus l'avait conduite à sa chambre, elle était beaucoup trop sonnée pour remarquer le chemin et l'étage qu'ils avaient pris.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant elle et Rufus apparut.

- Heu… salut !

- Bonjour, April. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

- Oui. J'aimerais aller faire un petit tour dehors. Mais disons qu'en gros… heu… je ne me rappelle pas du chemin à prendre… C'est que c'est quand même assez grand ici, alors…

- Pas de problème. Je vais y aller moi aussi. Allons-y ensemble.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble et se rendirent à l'extérieur. Deux hommes les suivaient de loin. April jeta plusieurs regards dans leur direction. Rufus le remarqua.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Heu bien… c'est que… vous êtes obligé d'avoir ces deux sbires pour vous suivre ?

- C'est ma protection.

- Oui, mais…

Elle haussa les épaules sans rien dire de plus.

Rufus s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre les deux hommes et il leur dit quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas. Les deux gardes s'éloignèrent.

Rufus revint vers la jeune fille.

- On est que tous les deux. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas perdre ma vie aujourd'hui s'il y en a qui me reconnaissent.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Viens !

Elle le tira par la manche de son veston, en direction du bâtiment Shinra dans lequel elle pénétra avec le jeune homme.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Rufus, April demanda à voir ses vêtements. Il les lui montra. Elle fouilla dans ses chemises et en pris une noire qu'elle jeta sur le lit. Au tour des pantalons, elle en prit un de la même couleur que la chemise.

- Je t'attends dehors. Tu n'as qu'à te changer. De ce que j'ai remarqué, c'est que tu as l'air de porter rarement du noir… Alors, ça va faire un changement.

………………

Rufus

………………

Eberlué, Rufus regarda la jeune fille sortir de sa chambre et refermé la porte derrière elle. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire que cette jeune fille voulait le faire changer de style. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il aimait bien son style, lui, avec ces costumes pâles… Mais en revoyant le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé, il décida de lui faire plaisir.

Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon pour mettre ceux que la belle blondinette lui avait sorti de sa garde-robe. Il se demandait même ce que ce linge faisait la… Lui qui ne portait jamais de vêtements foncé. Quand il fut habillé, il alla jeter un coup d'œil à son miroir pour savoir de quoi il pouvait bien avoir l'air. En regardant son reflet, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'habiller avec ce genre de fringues. Il hausse les épaules, en poussant un soupir. Il trouvait qu'il ressemblait a un de ces hommes, habillés comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour une belle fille, se dit-il avec un petit sourire en plaçant ses cheveux pour que toutes les mèches restent à leur place.

Déjà qu'il avait demandé à sa garde de rester à l'écart pour ne pas se faire voir. Comme s'il allait vraiment partir sans protection avec tous les dangers qu'il y a… Et disons qu'il avait plus qu'un ennemi…

………………

April

………………

April attendit que Rufus ait fini de mettre les vêtements qu'elle avait sortis de sa penderie. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle lui jeta un regard. Pas de doute, ce look lui allait très bien. Mais… il manquait quelque chose.

Elle regarda la chemise qu'il portait, boutonné jusqu'au dernier bouton. Elle déboutonna les trois boutons du haut et sortit les pans de son pantalon. Il avait un air un peu débraillé. Trop trognon comme ça !

- Tu n'as pas de lunettes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Heu… non… Mais Rude en a. Pourquoi ?

- Où est-il en ce moment ?

Elle suivit Rufus qui l'amena jusqu'à Rude qui était avec Reno dans un bureau. Reno ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le grand patron et Rude resta silencieux.

- Rude… Heu… Tu pourrais me prêter des lunettes de soleil s'il te plait ? demanda April en regardant l'homme en question.

Celui-ci jeta un regard à Rufus avant de prendre des lunettes se trouvant dans la poche de son veston et de les donner à April.

- Merci !

Elle et Rufus se rendirent a nouveau à l'extérieur et elle posa les lunettes sur le nez de son compagnon.

- Comme ça, on ne te reconnaît presque pas.

Main dans la main, ils marchèrent dans la ville. Rufus était amusé par la jeune fille. Celle-ci regardait partout en posant des questions, étant nouvelle dans cette ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant, et le jeune homme invita sa compagne à prendre une petite bouchée. Regardant le restaurant, April secoua la tête et pointa un autre restaurant.

- Mais… c'est un restaurant pour…

- Un restaurant reste un restaurant ! Déclara-t-elle.

Elle l'amena de force et s'assit sur une chaise en attendant qu'il fasse de même.

- On peut rester ainsi encore longtemps. Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais on commence à attirer des regards.

Rufus prit place en face d'elle et elle lui adressa un sourire triomphant. Une serveuse leur demanda s'ils avaient déjà choisi le menu. Rufus répondit que oui et April prit la même chose que celui-ci, ne connaissant pas tout ce qu'il y avait sur la carte. En attendant leurs plats, ils regardèrent autour d'eux

- Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent. Avec ce look, je te trouve super craquant.

Rufus eut un petit rire. Il se sentait détendu et était bien en présence de cette fille. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et regarda leurs mains jointes. Mais il du la lâcher, car la serveuse arriva avec leurs assiettes.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, April déposa sa fourchette et observa Rufus qui mangeait de bon appétit. Remarquant qu'April ne bougeait plus, il leva les yeux et eut un petit rire en remarquant qu'elle le regardait.

Elle le trouvait trop sexy avec cet habillement. Trop canon !!! De peu et la bave coulait.

Rufus se pencha sur la table et approcha son visage sur celui de la blondinette. Mais la voyant se raidir en regardant derrière lui, il tourna doucement la tête.

- Ne te tourne pas ! Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle baissa son regard.

- Sephiroth est là …

Il resta silencieux. Tout le monde dans le restaurant avait suspendu leurs gestes et regardaient l'homme aux cheveux gris entrer dans le restaurant. Il était accompagné. Il alla s'asseoir à une place en retrait.

Rufus se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans cet endroit. Il était recherché, alors, il était supposé ne pas trop se montrer. April était livide. Elle n'avait pas vu la personne qui accompagnait l'ex-général. Juste à le voir, ça lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Mais celui-ci avait remarqué la jeune fille. Il dit quelque chose à son compagnon qu'elle voyait seulement de dos.

Sephiroth se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers elle. De peur qu'il ne voit Rufus, elle se leva en jetant un regard implorant à Rufus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse voir par l'homme.

Jetant un regard de dégoût vers l'ex-général, elle alla vers la sortie, mais il attrapa son bras.

- À ce que je vois, on se retrouve !

Il détailla la jeune fille. Levant la tête, April lui lança un regard chargé de haine. Mais en rencontrant son regard dépourvu de cruauté, elle baissa son regard.

- Alors Sephiroth, tu viens, lança une voix qui la fit sursauter.

Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sephiroth et vit un homme s'avancer vers eux. Elle resta ébahi un instant. Cet homme était… Ne pouvait être…

- Charles, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux en entendant ce nom et il regarda attentivement la blondinette.

- Pas possible ! April !

Il s'élança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre son cœur et elle lui rendit son câlin. Des larmes de joies apparurent dans ses yeux. S'écartant de la jeune fille, Charles la regarda attentivement. April fit de même.

- Je ne me rappelais plus de la couleur de tes yeux. Je pensais qu'ils étaient bleus, lui dit-elle. Mais ils sont gris. Je me suis trompé.

- Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé… Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu voir quelqu'un et toi ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et il jeta un regard à l'ex-général qui regardait la scène. Remarquant leur échange de regard, elle s'éloigna de Charles.

- Tu… tu es avec lui, constata-t-elle.

XxxX

April fixait toujours Charles avec insistance. Elle espérait se tromper. Cet homme qu'elle avait tant admiré…, qu'elle avait idolâtré ne pouvait pas être de mèche avec cet homme cruel qu'elle avait rencontré hier soir… April ne pouvait pas croire que son héro était avec cet homme sans scrupule qui demandait la destruction du monde. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle voulait sortir de ce cauchemar qu'était devenu sa vie depuis que sa mère lui avait révélé que son père n'était pas celui qu'elle avait cru qu'il était. Son père n'était rien d'autre qu'un inconnu pour elle.

Mais en écoutant le silence de Charles, elle vit qu'elle avait vu juste… Il était bien avec l'ex-général. Elle baissa la tête, ne pouvait regarder cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé… Elle était tellement déçue de sa découverte. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais découvrir cette trahison… Son ami, son frère, son protecteur était tombé bien bas.

- Vous vous connaissez à ce que je vois ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avant de ramener son regard sur Charles qui la regardait avec tristesse. Sans ajouter un seul mot, April recula sans les quitter des yeux. Elle s'arrêta derrière Rufus qui regardait la scène.

Quand il avait entendu la jeune fille parler à l'un d'entre eux, il s'était tourné et il l'avait vu dans les bras du compagnon de Sephiroth. Charles ! Il le connaissait bien et en voyant a blondinette dans ses bras, il s'était dit qu'elle était sûrement de mèche avec ses deux assassins. Mais en la voyant reculer, il sût qu'il s'était trompé. Elle n'était pas avec eux.

Sephiroth, quant a lui, il avait remarqué la présence de Rufus. Il s'avança vers eux. Il était surpris de voir le grand Patron dans cet endroit et surtout, il ne voyait aucun de ses gardes dans les parages. Étrange !

April qui remarqua l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui s'avançait vers eux se plaça entre lui et Rufus. Rufus, lui, se leva. Il dépassait la belle blonde d'une tête. Il avait un air décontracté. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur.

Les clients du restaurant se sont tous tais et il regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient une légende dans leur petit restaurant. Ils avaient peur de l'ex-général, mais en même temps, ils le trouvaient captivants. Les filles le trouvaient sexe tandis que les hommes le prenaient pour idoles. Depuis qu'il avait en quelques sortes perdues la tête comme beaucoup de personnes disaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le voir encore comme le grand homme qu'il avait été.

- Rufus Shinra en personne dans ce miteux restaurant… Quelle surprise de te voir en ces lieux ! s'écria Sephy. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici ?

- Je voulais faire un peu de changements dans ma vie… Alors, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas changer mes habitudes et aller a la découverte de cette ville que je ne connais pas assez… et quelle est la meilleure façon, si ce n'est que de rencontrer les différentes personnes qui font de notre monde ce qu'il est, répond-t-il calmement.

D'un geste rapide, l'argenté prit April par le cou et il l'amena vers lui sans la lâcher. Charles s'approcha d'eux avec un petit sourire. April lui jeta un regard, malgré le fait que l'ex-général la tenait toujours par le cou. Et elle ne reconnu pas en cet homme au sourire cruel celui qu'elle avait cru connaître depuis sa tendre enfance. Qu'était devenu ce garçon qui s'occupait d'elle… Était-t-il perdu à jamais ? Cette question lui trottait dans la tête, mais aucune réponse ne venait.

- A ce que je vois, tu as aussi changé en goûts vestimentaires. Depuis quand t'habilles-tu comme ça ? On dirait presque Reno, s'écria Charles avec du rire dans la voix.

Pendant qu'il parlait, April essaya de faire lâcher prise à son agresseur. Elle commençait à avoir mal au cou, même s'il ne serrait pas trop fort. Sephiroth ne la regardait plus. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Rufus.

- Pourquoi Charles ? Pourquoi tout ça ? demanda April d'une voix enrouée.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu me le demandes vraiment, bébé ? Demande-le à ton cher Rufus. Il va te l'expliquer.

- Tu vas tout mettre sur ma faute si je comprends bien !?

Avec un sourire mauvais, Charles s'approcha de Rufus et il le cogna d'un coup en pleine mâchoire. April ferma les yeux et elle entendit un autre coup. Elle était dos a eux, mais elle savait très bien ce qui se passait. Sephiroth regardait la scène avec un petit sourire et il la lâcha enfin. Elle se retourna et elle vit Rufus affalé par terre. Il essayait de se relever, mais Charles l'en empêchait.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans leur direction et elle attrapa Charles par le bras. Celui-ci se tourna vivement pour croisé le regard triste de la petite fille à qui il avait promis de revenir sans pouvoir tenir sa promesse.

- Laisse-le. Tu vois bien que tu es plus fort que lui. Tu es plus fort que tout le monde. BRAVO ! T'es le meilleur… Fous-lui la paix maintenant. Il est a terre… On ne cogne pas un homme a terre ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as apprise ça ?

Charles toucha la joue de la jeune fille. Il avait un petit air rêveur en l'observant. Il revoyait devant lui la jeune fille qu'elle avait été. Non…, il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait beaucoup changé. Il était sûr que c'était la même petite qu'il avait connue.

Il se détourna d'elle et retourna son regard vers l'homme qui s'était a moitié levé. April se place entre les deux hommes. Il y avait du défi dans son regard. La petite fille obstinée était toujours en elle, et en constatant cela, il éclata de rire avant de frapper la jeune fille qui perdit connaissance. Il l'attrapa et tourna le dos à Rufus en jetant un regard à Sephiroth.

XxxX

April ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle porta une main à sa joue brûlante. Il faisait noir dans la pièce où elle était. Elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle, il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse voir quoique ce soit. Elle essaya de se lever, mais elle remarqua soudain qu'elle avait les mains attachées derrière le dos et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Rufus était dos a elle et tous les deux avaient les mains liés.

L'homme se réveilla à son tour, mais comme la jeune fille, il ne réussit pas à voir autour de lui. Il se demandait ou il se trouvait et les souvenirs lui revinrent. Il se rappela de Sephiroth et de Charles…

- Rufus ? Questionna la jeune fille qui voulait être sûre de l'identité de la personne se trouvant dos a elle.

- Oui ?

Elle fut heureuse d'être enfin sûre de sa présence. Elle n'était pas seule et elle était avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

- Où on est ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant. Mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir d'après-moi, lui répondit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et une personne entra. Les deux prisonniers entendirent le pas de cette personne s'avancer vers eux pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres. La personne se pencha et elle coupa les liens qui les maintenaient prisonniers ensemble. Sans leur laisser le temps de faire un seul geste, elle prit Rufus par le bras et le fit lever avant de l'amener en dehors de la pièce.

Habitué à la noirceur, April avait reconnu Sephiroth.

- Aie ! Où est-ce que tu l'amènes !? S'écria-t-elle, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse et la porte se referma derrière lui et Rufus.

Elle baissa la tête, mais la releva aussitôt, car la porte venait de se rouvrir avec un grincement. Charles pénétra dans la pièce et il alla s'agenouiller devant April toujours assise par terre. Il prit son visage entre ses mains en coupe et la contempla.

- Tu as un méchant caractère ! Le sais-tu au moins ? Lui demanda-t-il, moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Charles ? Pourquoi es-tu rendu ce que tu es maintenant ? J'aimerais tant savoir… et comprendre…

- Ton compagnon de cellule ne t'a pas expliqué, si je comprends bien. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas du en avoir le temps…

Il resta silencieux un moment.

- Je suis parti pour l'armée comme convenu, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme il le fallait… Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire ce qui s'est réellement passé, je me rappelle d'un trou noir sans fin qui m'a projeté dans ce monde. Je suis ici depuis quelques temps déjà… Ça fait trois ans et demie que je suis ici. Je n'ai jamais pu repartir…

- Alors tu es devenue la personne égoïste que tu es maintenant, car tu ne pouvais plus revenir chez toi…

- Pas vraiment ! Je… je me suis ouvert a quelqu'un qui a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider. Mais c'était que des foutaises… Sachant que je venais d'un autre monde, il en a parlé à quelqu'un. Celui-ci voulait découvrir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une personne venant d'un autre monde. Ainsi, il pourrait peut-être faire avancer la science…

- …

- J'ai été une expérience pendant trois ans April. Essaie de comprendre. Je me suis jurée de me venger de ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Et je suis sur la bonne voie… Imagine un peu de rester prisonnier dans un tube pendant des années. Ce n'est pas une vie ça…

- Je suis tellement désolé, Charles. Mais pourquoi t'en prendre à Rufus ?

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas, hein ? Ton cher Rufus est celui qui a ordonné l'ordre de me faire prisonnier dans ce maudit tube de mako ! s'écria-t-il avec rage.

April ne pu dire un seul mot de plus. Elle était estomaquée par ce que Charles lui avait dit. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Rufus… Ce gentleman… Mais au même moment, elle se rappela une phrase que Tifa avait dite.

_- Juste comme ça. Attention à Rufus. _

Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête.

- Tu viens de comprendre à ce que je vois !

- Que vas-tu lui faire ?

- Ce qu'il m'a fait endurer pendant toutes ces années… Il va voir ce qu'on ressent quand on est rien d'autre qu'une marionnette dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre… il va payer pour avoir agis de cette manière avec moi. Il va vivre ce que j'ai vécu !

- Tu joues son jeu… Tu n'es pas mieux que lui… Tu es rendu amère…

- April…, je ne suis plus le gars que tu as connu il y a longtemps… J'ai changé… Le Charles que tu as connu n'est plus qu'un souvenir… Oublie-le ! Il est enterré six pieds sous terre !

- Comment oublier l'homme qui m'a tant appris… Et comment oublier qu'il n'est maintenant qu'un abruti sans cervelle qui ne vit que pour la vengeance. Tu es pathétique ! s'écria-t-elle.

Charles se releva d'un geste vif. Les piques de la jeune fille l'avaient touché.

- Moi, pathétique et sans cervelle !? S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaires…

- Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Va-t-en et laisse-moi seule.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour ne plus le voir. Celui-ci la prit au mot et il sortit en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

April laissa couler une larme sur sa joue et une autre… Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle avait perdu un être cher et elle savait maintenant qu'il n'était qu'un souvenir… Le Charles qu'elle avait connu était mort maintenant… Elle ne le reverrait plus. Elle pleura silencieusement son ami perdu…

………………

Rufus

………………

Rufus était dans un grand bocal rempli de mako. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et il vit des silhouettes près de lui. Il voyait un peu embrouillé. Il y avait un homme. Celui-ci avait les cheveux blonds. A ses côtés se trouvait une fille aux cheveux roux. Ils regardaient quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rapport.

Rufus referma les yeux pour ne plus voir ce qui l'entourait…

………………

April

………………

April se leva après avoir essuyé les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Elle ne devait pas rester à ne rien faire. Elle devait aider Rufus même si, après avoir entendu Charles, elle trouvait qu'il avait tout fait pour en être rendu ou il en était aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça…

Elle s'approcha de la porte et tourna la poignée, mais elle était verrouillée. Elle poussa un soupir de mécontentement avant qu'un large sourire n'étire ces lèvres. Elle fouilla dans ses cheveux et enleva les barrettes que Jean-Luc lui avait offertes pour son anniversaire. Elle joua un instant avec la serrure avant qu'elle n'entende un petit déclic et que la porte s'ouvre comme par magie.

- Merci, Jean-Luc… Je t'en dois une, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

En regardant autour d'elle pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait personnes dans les parages, elle repensa a Jean-Luc… Malgré ces airs de dur a cuirs, c'était un bon gars et il ne pouvait pas savoir comment il avait pu l'aider…

Elle marcha dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. En entendant des voix devant elle et une porte s'ouvrir, elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle trouva, entra dans la pièce et referma sans bruits derrière elle.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends, Sephiroth… Va à la Shinra, règle leurs problèmes aux Turks et prends la direction. C'est ce qui était prévu… Quand tu auras la direction de la Shinra, tu pourras détruire tout ce que tu veux. Le monde va être à toi…

- …

- OK. Je me tais…

Des pas qui s'éloignent se font entendre. Quand elle fut sûre que Charles et Sephiroth n'étaient plus dans les parages, elle sortit de la pièce et continua son chemin. Elle s'arrêta devant un escalier. Elle le descendit, l'oreille aux aguets. Elle remit les barrettes dans ses cheveux d'un geste mécanique.

XxxX

Devant une grosse porte a doubles battants, April s'arrêta un instant avant de l'ouvrir et de pénétrer dans la pièce. Un homme et une femme s'y trouvant se retournèrent tous les deux vers elle. L'homme s'approcha d'April.

- Il est interdit de pénétrer dans cette pièce.

- On dirait bien que je ne suis pas les lois.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un tube et elle y vit Rufus qui s'y trouvait. Sans faire attention aux deux scientifiques, elle s'approcha du jeune homme. Il était nu et avait les yeux fermés. Il avait des traces de coups sur le corps. Pauvre de lui. Ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre dans ce bocal… Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès. Elle sentit une main attraper son bras pour l'éloigner de Rufus. Sans regarder derrière elle, elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son agresseur.

Se tournant enfin, elle vit l'homme courbé en deux et se tenant les côtes. La jeune femme se tenait en retrait. Elle avait un téléphone a l'oreille et elle parlait a quelqu'un.

- Ouvrez ce tube ! Tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle aux deux autres.

Ceux-ci firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu. Elle s'approcha alors de la femme et elle lui enleva le téléphone des mains avant de le lancer à travers la pièce. Voyant un ordinateur et des boutons, elle y lança un regard, mais elle n'y comprenait rien. Pour elle c'était du chinois.

La porte par laquelle elle était entrée s'ouvrit sur Charles qui pénétra dans le laboratoire. Une lueur amusée apparut dans ses yeux. Il trouvait la situation assez amusante. April qui se mettait contre lui et qui essayait de faire déjouer ses plans… Quelle histoire !

- Assez, April ! Arrête de jouer !

- Va te faire foutre, Charles !

La lueur amusée disparut des yeux du jeune homme qui s'avança vers elle. Elle affronta son regard. En entendant un bruit à sa droite, elle tourna la tête. Ce fut une erreur. Vite comme l'éclair, Charles fonça sur elle et il l'attrapa par le bras et il lui tordit. April grinça des dents. Des larmes de douleur apparurent dans ses yeux.

Charles fit un geste au scientifique qui s'approcha d'eux avec une seringue à la main. Il planta l'extrémité dans le bras de la jeune fille. Quand la seringue fut vide de tout produit, il enleva l'aiguille du bras de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se sentit mal au même moment. Sa tête commença à tourner. Elle vit embrouillée. Elle ne fut plus capable de se tenir sur ses jambes.

Charles la prit dans ses bras et il alla la déposer sur un lit qui était plus une civière que d'autre chose. April se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Toute force l'avait désertée. Elle sentit l'haleine chaude de Charles sur sa joue et lui dire quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Une main se posa sur sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux.

_**Bon ben voilà la fin du chapitre 5! **_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette partie!**_

_**Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît pour me dire vos commentaires!!! Sinon, je ne sais pas si je vais poster la suite!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Depuis quelques semaines, April resta ainsi. Droguée par ce que le scientifique lui administre au moins trois fois par jour. Elle vit entre le rêve et la réalité, incapable de faire la différence. Elle avait maigri et elle était rendue d'une pâleur qui faisait peur. Charles qui la regardait changer ne fit rien. Il était un peu triste d'être oblige de la traiter comme ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Sephiroth avait pris la direction de la Shinra. Le monde n'était plus ce qu'il était. De son côté, Charles s'en foutait un peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'amener sa vengeance a terme. Il voulait que Rufus, qui n'était maintenant qu'un être numéroter comme cobaye, vive ce qu'il avait vécu. Qu'il souffre comme il avait souffert.

Il n'avait plus revu Sephiroth depuis que celui-ci avait la direction de la plus grande compagnie. Mais ce jour-la, il décida d'avoir une entrevue avec lui. Un sourire sadique apparut sur ces lèvres. Et un rire sortit de ses lèvres.

April entendit un rire à travers les brumes du sommeil. Elle se réveilla lentement et elle vit Charles debout près d'elle. Il riait. D'un rire de dément. Ses yeux se refermèrent malgré elle. Elle n'avait pus de contrôle sur elle-même.

Charles lui tournait maintenant le dos. Avec difficulté, April s'assit et elle se leva en gardant la couverture enroulée autour d'elle, car elle ne portait plus rien. Elle avait de la difficulté à tenir sur ses jambes qui tremblaient sous le poids de son corps. Elle posa les mains a plat sur son lit de fortune pour garder l'équilibre. Charles remarquant quelque chose d'anormal se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Et la voyant debout, il eut une expression découragée.

- Tu devrais rester couché.

- Espèce de malade ! Tu ne réussiras jamais à me contrôler.

- April, tu vas m'obliger a être méchant. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Parce que tu ne l'es pas en ce moment peut-être, monsieur le détraqué ?

- Je vais te faire ravaler ton insolence ! Parle-moi mieux que ça… Tu dois respect à tes aînés !

- Je ne dois de respect qu à ceux que je respecte et tu n'en fais pas parti. Tu me dégoûtes !

Vivement, il s'approcha d'elle et enserra son cou. Il l'étrangla et elle perdit peu à peu son souffle. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle essayait de lui donner des coups de poings et de pieds, mais sans succès. C'est lui qui lui avait tout appris et face à face, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle le savait et lui aussi.

April manqua d'air et elle s'étouffa.

- Supplie-moi de te laisser ! Allez supplie !

- Non ! Jamais !

Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, mais elle n'avait plus peur de la mort. Mais à son grand étonnement, Charles la lâcha. April porta une main à son cou endolori et elle toussa. Elle glissa a terre, le dos contre le lit.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer. Elle resta ainsi un moment avant qu'elle ne voit le scientifique qui, jour après jour, lui fait des injections avec une seringues. Il la fit se lever et il la coucha sur le lit avant de planter une aiguille dans son bras maintenant rempli de marques de piqûres.

XxxX

April rêvait que des bras fort l'entourait et la prenait dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, car elle savait qu'elle serait déçue en découvrant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Elle entendit une voix lui parler à l'oreille, sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle sentit un vent frais lui fouetter le visage. Une main plaqua sa tête à la poitrine de celui qui la tenait fermement serrée contre lui.

April sentit un matelas moelleux sous elle. Elle se coucha sur le côté et elle sentit un poids à sa droite. Un bras fort lui encercla la taille. Elle se colla plus contre la personne qui la tenait ainsi. Elle était tellement bien couchée ainsi. Elle se sentait protégé…

L'homme qui avait porté April dans cette chambre la regarda dormir. Il la trouvait tellement mignonne, mais tellement jeune aussi. Il lui donna un bec sur la joue et il trouva sa peau douce… Il écouta le souffle régulier de la jeune fille. Il se demanda ce qui ce passait en lui pour agir comme ça… La serrant plus fort contre lui, ferma les yeux…

April ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle répondit aux baisers de la personne qui l'embrassait. Il embrassait plutôt bien… Elle se demandait de qui il s'agissait… Elle enroula ses mains autour de son cou… Elle était sûre de rêver… Et elle ne voulait pas se réveiller…

L'homme roula sur le dos, faisant ainsi en sorte qu'April soit a califourchon sur lui. Elle l'embrassait toujours. Elle aimait le goût de ses lèvres. Sentant les mains de l'homme sous son chandail, elle recula sa tête. Elle embrassait un homme dans son rêve. Un homme sans visage, car a cause de l'obscurité, elle n'arrivait pas a voir ses traits. Une des mains de l'homme se posa sa nuque et il ramena le visage de la jeune fille vers le sien. Il l'embrassa a nouveau. Elle se laissa faire. Elle se sentait faible dans ses bras, mais elle se savait protéger.

Il roula de nouveau et il se trouva au-dessus de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres étaient toujours soudés a ceux d'April. Celle-ci laissa ses mains relever le chandail que l'homme portait. Sentant enfin sa peau nue, elle lui caressa le dos de ses doigts. Il arrêta de l'embrasse et ils se tinrent serrés l'un contre l'autre…

XxxX

April sentait un vent frais lui fouetter le visage, et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Pour une fois, en se réveillant, elle se sentait bien. Elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé autour d'elle. Et c'était un fait. En regardant autour d'elle, elle ne reconnut pas la pièce dans laquelle elle avait vécue pendant quelques semaines. Et pour cause… Elle était dehors… Dans une forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle était seule. Elle se leva difficilement et jeta un regard aux alentours avant de faire quelques pas. Mais nulle trace d'un être humain. Elle était seule et elle ne pu empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Elle était dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Dans ce monde pour y trouver quelqu'un… Dans ce monde qui lui avait apporté que des problèmes de toutes sortes. Elle aurait pu se passer de rencontrer le grand ex-général… Et Charles…

Elle aurait souhaiter ne plus jamais le revoir pour garder intact les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Des souvenirs d'enfance qui lui amenait les larmes aux yeux en y pensant. En pensant au Charles qu'elle avait aimé et qui était maintenant mort dans son cœur, car il n'était plus. Il était disparu à jamais… Et maintenant, elle était dehors sans rien sur le dos… A peine eut-elle cette pensée qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait tort. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements qu'elle avait avant sa capture.

April leva les yeux au ciel et après une courte réflexion, elle décida de faire le tour des lieux, car il était hors de question qu'elle reste à cet endroit sans rien faire si ce n'est que pourrir sur place.

XxxX

Elle ne sût pas comment de temps elle marcha, mais elle remarqua qu'elle revenait toujours a son point de départ. Elle décida de faire comme dans le conte de Hanzel et Gretel pour ne plus revenir sur ces pas. Elle prit des roches qui traînaient par terre et les mis dans ses poches pour les laisser tomber derrière elle. Mais après quelques pas, elle entendit du bruit.

Elle se cacha derrière des arbres quand elle vit deux personnes qui sortaient de sous le sol. Ce qu'elle trouvait plutôt étrange, car tout de même ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle voyait des personnes sortirent de sous la terre comme si de rien n'était. Mais en regardant de plus près, elle reconnut Charles et le scientifique qui faisait des expériences sur Rufus et qui s'amusait a la droguer avec une substance qu'elle ne connaissant pas, se trouvant dans la seringue qu'il lui plantait dans le bras a tous les jours pour la garder sous son contrôle.

Elle ne voulait pas se faire voir, alors elle recula dans l'ombre. Elle vit Charles se diriger vers un camion et se mettre au volant, suivit par le scientifique qui alla s'asseoir du côté passager.

Le camion démarra et quand il fut hors de vue, elle sortit de sa cachette et marcha lentement. Elle savait que d'un certain côté, elle aurait du s'enfuir et ne pas revenir sur ces pas, car ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était dangereux. Mais elle ne pouvait laisser Rufus seul, car elle savait très bien que ce qu'il endurait étai un vrai calvaire, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler de leur promenade qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux avant que tout ne soit gâché par leur deux ennemis, et elle voulait empêcher qu'il ne souffre encore plus.

Elle s'avança par la ou elle les avait vu apparaître et après avoir regardé attentivement a ses pieds, elle remarqua une trappe se trouvant dans le sol. En priant pour que personne ne se trouve en dessous, elle l'ouvrit et regarda. Il y avait une échelle. Alors, elle descendit sans faire de bruits pour ne pas alerter quiconque.

Elle se trouvait dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, mais ce couloir allait toujours tout droit et elle le suivit. Après quelques pas, elle remarqua plusieurs portes qu'elle ouvrit quand celles-ci n'étaient pas verrouillées. La première pièce dans laquelle elle alla jeter un coup d'œil, était une place pas très grande où se trouvait un ordinateur et des fioles dans lesquelles elle pensa reconnaître du sang. Dans la deuxième pièce était une deuxième pièce, était une place qui ressemblait beaucoup à un placard, car il ne contenait que des vêtements comme des sarraus blancs comme les scientifiques portent.

April referma la porte derrière elle et continua sa marcher. Voyant une petite carte accrochée au mur, elle chercha le laboratoire et le trouva. Elle vit qu'elle devait continuer tout droit, tourner a droite, tout droit, tourner a gauche, et descendre quelques marches.

Elle fit ce qu'il était marqué sur la carte et passa devant la place ou elle s'était trouvée enfermée quelques temps avant qu'elle puisse s'échapper grâce aux méthodes que Jean-Luc lui avait montrés, aidés de son cadeau. April avait une bonne orientation, alors, elle prit le chemin qu'elle avait déjà fait en priant pour ne pas se faire voir et pour que personnes ne remarquent sa présence. Arrivée devant les doubles portes qui cachaient le laboratoire, elle prit une grande inspiration et serra fort les poings, car elle était près du but, mais elle était sûre qu'il allait arriver quelque chose, car il avait été trop facile d'arriver la où elle voulait être, près de Rufus. Et en plus, elle se demandait si celui-ci était seul dans la pièce ou si la scientifique qui était avec l'autre scientifique parti avec Charles était la elle aussi.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, mais la salle était vide de toutes personnes. Son regard accrocha Rufus qui se trouvait toujours dans le tube contenant du mako. Elle s'approcha de lui et essaya d'ouvrir le grand bocal où se trouvait le jeune homme, mais sans succès. Elle avait peur. Ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, elle se sentait impuissante.

La jeune blondinette voulait tellement l'aider, et en le voyant, elle eut le cœur serré. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, avait l'air d'avoir pâli et un peu maigri, lui qui était si digne et arrogant quelquefois. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver quelque chose, mais ne trouva rien pour l'aider a ouvrir le tube, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux accrochent une barre en métal qu'elle prit avant de revenir vers Rufus et de frapper encore et encore sans pour autant arriver a briser le bocal dans lequel le président de la Shinra était enfermé. Des larmes de frustration coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle continuait toujours, espérant qu'enfin elle puisse en venir à bout.

Rufus

Rufus, loin de la réalité, entendit un bruit sourd. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Il était plutôt mal en point, ce qui n'est pas difficile a imaginer, quand on sait qu'il est resté dans un bocal rempli de mako depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Mais il les rouvrit aussitôt malgré le fait que ses yeux voulaient se fermer tout seul et pendant un bref instant, il aperçu la jeune fille blonde devant lui qui avait un bout de métal dans les mains et qui frappaient fort sur le tube. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air épuisée mais qu'elle continuait toujours. Il sût qu'elle était la pour lui, pour l'aider a sortir d'où il était, mais ce tube était fait par la Shinra et ce n'était pas trop facile d'en arriver a bout. Il fallait plus que de simples coups. Il ne pouvait pas dire un seul mot tellement il était affaibli et sans le vouloir, il perdit connaissance en espérant qu'April réussisse a le sortir de cet endroit, sans trop y croire.

XxxX

April commença a se décourager car elle voyait bien quelle n'était pas assez forte pour mettre le tube en pièce et en se décourageant, elle laissa tomber le bâton de métal par terre qui fit un petit bruit en rencontrant le sol. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le tube, les paumes pointés cers le président de la Shinra et elle regarda Rufus espérant presque que ses mains puissent passer a travers du tube pour qu'elle puisse toucher l'homme, même si au fond, elle savait qu'il était intouchable.

S'empêchant se décourager, elle tourna la tête et commença a fureter un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour ouvrir ce tube à la noix, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour le sortir de la.

Elle fouilla dans les bureaux des deux scientifiques et par miracle, elle y trouva un téléphone cellulaire (ben oui, pas un PHS, car pour elle, un portable reste un portable), dans un des tiroirs. Et elle eut une pensée pour le scientifique qui avait laissé ce cellulaire ici, car c'était plutôt idiot.

- Merci d'être aussi idiot, dit-t-elle tout haut avec un grand sourire.

A peine eut-elle le PHS dans ses mains qu'elle arrêta son geste de composer un numéro, car elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait le numéro de personne se trouvant dans ce monde. Quelle galère ! Elle voulait essayer d'appeler la Shinra ou bien Cloud, mais…

Avec un petit soupir, elle recommença a fouiller et MIRACLE ! Elle trouva un bottin téléphonique. Pas de doute, la chance était avec elle après l'avoir déserté pendant des semaines. Elle le prit, et un petit sourire ravi aux lèvres, contente de sa découverte, elle l'ouvrit et en regardant les pages, elle trouva le numéro du septième ciel, le numéro de l'endroit ou Tifa et Cloud habitait. Elle composa le numéro. Elle entendit des sonneries et elle pria pour que Cloud réponde, sans trop espérer, car si Sephiroth était de retour, Cloud avait peut-être et même sûrement des problèmes. Alors qu'elle fut sa joie quand elle entendit la voix de Tifa a l'autre bout de la ligne. Elle retint à grande peine un cri de joie.

- Tifa ? C'est April ! Que je suis contente que tu aies décrochée. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment.

- April ? Mais ou es-tu ? Et Rufus ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on vous cherche sans vous trouvez.

- Justement… je ne sais pas ou on est… Rufus et moi on s'est fait kidnappé. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. C'est urgent. Pour l'instant, je n'ai rencontré personne, mais…

- Attends une minute. Cloud arrive. Je vais te le passer.

April attendit quelques instants. Elle attendait Tifa expliquer a Cloud ce qu'elle savait. Quand il prit enfin le téléphone, je laissai un soupire échapper de mes lèvres.

- Cloud, il fait que tu viennes m'aider.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire quelques précisions pour savoir où je dois venir te chercher ?

- Heu bien… Je peux te dire que je suis dans un laboratoire et au milieu de nulle part. Il n'y a que des arbres.

- Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup ça !

- Mais je ne peux rien dire de plus.

- Tu dois faire quelque chose Coud ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser Rufus et moi…

- Il n'y a rien d'autres que tu puisses me dire ? Un détail… ?

- Non ! Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais...

- Maintenant que j'y pense… Je suis dans un laboratoire souterrain !

- Souterrain ? Répéta Cloud, perplexe.

- Oui ! Sous la terre, il y a une trappe pour aller à l'intérieur du labo…

Cloud resta silencieux un moment.

- Je crois savoir ou tu te trouves. Dans un ancien labo de la Shinra. Ne bouge pas… Le temps de quelques coup de téléphone et je me mets en route… J'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha aussitôt. Et April souhaita que Cloud arrive avant les deux autres montres qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à revenir…

Cloud

Pendant ce temps, Cloud regardait le mur sans vraiment le voir. Il pensait à sa conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec April. Tifa qui se tenait à ses côtés, posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. D'un geste absent, il reposa le téléphone à sa place et il se tourna vers Tifa, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude pour Rufus et April. Et s'il ne se trompait pas d'endroits, ceux-ci étaient dans un ancien laboratoire de la Shinra. Il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête découragée. Mais pour être sure de l'endroit, il devait s'informer et pas a n'importe qui.

- Tifa ? Essaie de rejoindre Tseng et Elena et dit leur qu'ils viennent me rejoindre ici, car j'ai besoin de leur aide pour délivrer les deux kidnappés.

- Tu as une idée de l'endroit ou il se trouve ? demanda la brunette.

- Peut-être. Et j'espère ne pas me tromper.

- Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait pu te rejoindre ?

- Je ne sais pas Tifa. Mais c'est urgent qu'on les retrouve au plus vite. Depuis que Sephiroth a pris les commandes de la Shinra…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Tifa comprit se qu'il voulait dire…

- Rejoins aussi la gang ! Ajouta-t-il. Et Tifa ?

Il sentit la brunette poser une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers lui et elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Tout va bien se passer… J'en suis sûre, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le beau blond se tourna vers elle, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Tifa lui rendit son baiser avant de reculer pour aller exécuter les ordres qu'il lui avait demandés. Cloud la regarda s'éloigner. Il se demandait quelques fois comment Tifa pouvait bien le supporter. La réponse a cette question, il venait de l'avoir. Un petit sourire apparut sur ces lèvres.

April

La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait prier ou fondre en larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas rester la sans rien faire. Charles et l'homme qui s'amusait à jouer aux scientifiques n'allaient sûrement pas tarder. Sans oublier la femme qu'elle avait déjà vu et qui assistait l'autre imbécile. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sous leurs yeux, sinon, ils allaient recommencer à la droguer ou la renfermer dans une pièce semblable dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée avec Rufus. Elle était confuse. Elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde et n'était pas faite pour ces combats qui n'en finissaient pas. Elle avait confiance en Cloud. Elle savait qu'il viendrait à leur recherche. Elle ne doutait pas de lui. Mais elle doutait d'elle-même.

Aurait-elle assez de force pour rester debout jusqu'à son arrivée ?

Elle était seule. Personne n'était avec elle. Rufus qui était toujours dans un tube rempli de mako était encore sans connaissance et il ne lui apportait pas une grande aide en ce moment. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute tout de même et elle le savait bien. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule. Isolée de tout le monde. Elle qui était solitaire rêvait d'être entouré de gens qu'elle aimait… Jean-Luc, Frédéric, sa mère… Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Ils étaient trop loin d'elle… Trop loin…

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Rufus avant de reculer, tourner les talons et de partir. De partir loin du jeune homme pour aller se cacher entre les arbres pour attendre l'arrivé de Cloud. Cloud qu'elle rêvait de voir, d'entendre le moteur de sa moto, de voir ses cheveux blonds, ses beaux yeux bleus…

Cloud

Cloud attendait l'arrivé des Turks. Il était assez impatient. Il avait hâte de voir les fidèles de Rufus. Il s'inquiétait pour la blondinette. Tellement jeune, tellement belle et toute seule avec Rufus. Il souhaitait pour qu'elle aille bien. Il était assis sur un tabouret en face du bar pendant que Tifa lavait le comptoir. Il lui adressa un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle le connaissait assez bien et il était sûr qu'elle avait deviné qu'il n'allait pas super bien. Et pour tout arrangé, une question lui trottait dans la tête.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se tourna pour voir une tête surmontée d'une touffe rouge pénétrée dans le bar. Cloud regarda le rouquin s'avancer vers lui. Reno alla s'asseoir aux côtés du blondinet.

- Alors Cloud ? Tu voulais nous voir ?

- Pas toi en particulier, grinça-t-il. Où sont les autres ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qui tu as envie de me poser une question.

- Comment ça se fait que Sephiroth soit revenu ? demanda Cloud tout de go.

Il vit Reno jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas d'indiscrets qui écoutaient leur conversation.

- Ce que je vais te dire dois rester confidentiel.

Il jeta un regard à Tifa qui signifiait qu'il ne parlerait pas tant et si longtemps qu'elle serait dans les parages. Celle-ci le comprit, car elle les laissa seul.

- Ce que je vais te dire n'est qu'une rumeur. Je ne peux pas te dire si c'est véridique ou pas. Mais de ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est que la Shinra aurait fait des expériences sur quelqu'un qui ne venait pas de notre planète. Et ces expériences se sont fait grâce aux gènes de Jénova. Mais il y a eu un petit problème, car le cobaye, a réussi à s'échapper du laboratoire.

- Quel rapport avec Sephiroth ?

- J'y arrive… Disons que pendant l'expérience, les scientifiques ont fait en sorte que ton cher ami se retrouve dans le cobaye.

- Comment aurait-il pu faire ça ?

- Cloud, fait aller ton cerveau ! Sephiroth a été une expérience, et tu penses vraiment qu'ils n'auront gardé aucune trace de sa personne. Ils ont gardé des traces de son ADN.

- Alors l'homme que vous cherchiez est en quelques sortes Sephiroth ?

- Oui et non. Car pour être exacte, on était à la recherche de deux hommes. Le cobaye qui s'est enfui, s'est fait lui-même des expériences sur lui et a réussi a rendre Sephiroth en vie, grâce aux molécules et…. En tout cas, je n'entrerai pas dans les détails. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Sephiroth est en vie comme tu le sais. Qui ne le sait pas… Il est en train de détruire le monde ce con !

Cloud écoutait sans dire un seul mot. Il était sidéré.

- La Shinra continuera toujours a faire les mêmes erreurs, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- C'est pathétique, hein ? S'exclama Reno avec emphase.

Tout devint silencieux pendant un instant. Cloud s'impatientait.

- Les autres vont-ils bientôt être la ? demanda-t-il a Reno.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache. On ne doit pas se faire voir, car on est maintenant vu comme des traîtres envers la Shinra. Ils doivent faire attention. Et ils ne sont pas aussi bons que moi pour se dissimuler. Je suis le plus fort !! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand rire.

Comment pouvait-il toujours rire même dans des situations catastrophiques ? Ça c'était une des questions que Cloud se posait en ce moment.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bon pour commencer, désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre! Pendant un moment j'ai plus eu d'ordi, vu que mon internet ne fonctionnait plus! Mais tout ça c'est règler, enfin! Bon, avant de vous laisser à la lecture, je veux remercier:**_

_**Nmfrter; encore aujourd'hui, je me demande d'ou vient ce nom lol! en tout cas, saches que le chantage ça ne marche pas avec moi, mais j'ai enfin poster nu nouveau chapitre! Ne m'en veut pas pour le retard... Et réponds u Rp s'il te plait! Bon j'ai fini avec mon blabla pour toi faque tu peux aller lire! Bonne lecture!**_

_**Isa666; Pour être tout à fait franche j'ai rit au début de ta review quand tu traitais Charles de détraqué de première. Moi aussi je suis de ton avis lol! En tout cas, voilà la suite et j'espère que tu vas l'aimer!! Bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 7**

Ça faisait quelques semaines que Sephiroth était à la tête de la Shinra. Il avait plusieurs homme a sons service et il en profitait. Cette situation lui rappelait un peu le temps ou il était général et qu'il commandait l'armée. Un temps qui était maintenant révolue. Le chaos venait sur terre, car il ne voulait que la destruction et la souffrance des autres. La souffrance pour ces personnes qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. Sephiroth… Son nom même faisait peur aux gens. Il était rendu le plus puissant depuis que Rufus avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Toutes personnes travaillant pour lui avaient peur de ne pas lui plaire, car ils connaissaient déjà tous sa réputation et ils savaient tous qu'il n'avait pas peur de quiconque. Alors, ils ne se dressaient pas contre lui. L'ex-général aux cheveux argenté était décidé à mettre fin à cette planète comme le voulait sa mère comme il se plaisait a appeler Jénova ainsi. Il était prêt a tout pour y arriver, mais depuis quelques temps, sa motivation avait baissé. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, mais il était décidé a cacher tout le monde que peu a peu il changeait.

En ce moment, il était perdu dans ses pensées, assis derrière l'ancien bureau de Rufus Shinra. Mais un coup frapper à la porte le sorti de sa rêverie. Il se redressa et s'assit bien droit sur sa chaise.

- Entrez !

Une jeune fille rousse, toute tremblante fit son entrée. Sephiroth n'était pas gêné par a peur de sa secrétaire, car il était habitué a se genre de réaction qu'il faisait avoir aux gens qui s'approchaient de lui. Et il trouvait ça plutôt amusant.

- Dé…désolé monsieur… Mais… un homme désire vous voir… Et il dit qu'il vous connaît…

- Qui est-ce ?

- Il a dit s'appe… appeler Charles.

- Faîtes-le entrer ! Ordonna-t-il.

La rousse hocha la tête et recula avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Charles qui pénétra dans la pièce. Sans attendre la permission, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise devant le bureau du nouveau président. Le jeune homme avait un petit sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Il s'installa confortablement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Alors ? Comment trouves-tu ça d'être le nouveau président de la Shinra ? Tu dois t'amuser comme un fou ! Avoir tant d'employé a ton service ! Tu dois t'en donner a cœur joie !

Sephiroth resta silencieux un moment.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Charles ? Lui demanda-t-il avec le visage impassible.

- J'aurai besoin de gardes et d'hommes de confiance au laboratoire. On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Et… c'est mieux que tu sois au courant… April s'est échappé. Et ne me dis pas comment, je n'en sais rien… Alors il serait mieux d'avoir une bonne protection.

- Une fille droguée et sous votre contrôle a réussi à vous échapper !? Dit-il avec un visage incrédule.

- Pas obligé d'en faire tout un plat !

Sephiroth hocha la tête. Il prit le téléphone se trouvant sur le bureau pour appeler sa secrétaire. Charles avait besoin d'une garde, il allait lui en procurer une…

XxxX

………………

April

………………

Un petit vent frais se levait doucement. April frissonna, car elle n'avait rien d'autres sur elle que les vêtements qu'elle avait le jour de la sortie qu'elle avait eu avec Rufus avant le jour du kidnapping. Le ciel avant resplendissant de soleil était maintenant nuageux. Des nuages noirs parsemaient le ciel, et la jeune fille fut sûre qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

Elle était toujours cachée derrière des arbres, attendant l'arrivée de Cloud qu'elle espérait bientôt voir arriver à toute allure, sur Fenrir. Elle savait que ce beau blond n'allait pas la laisser tomber, car il était un homme d'honneur. En entendant un vrombissement, elle regarda dans la direction d'où venait le bruit et remarqua des camionnettes qui s'arrêtèrent a quelques mètres de la trappe qui amenait jusqu'au laboratoire.

Mais ce n'était pas Cloud ni aucune autres personne de sa gang qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée. Elle vit Charles apparaître dans son champ de vision avec le scientifique fou et d'autres hommes. Ceux-ci avaient l'air armés. Elle prit peur. Elle ne connaissait pas ces gens, mais pas de besoin d'être un géni pour comprendre la raison de la venue de ces personnes. Elle pria pour que Cloud arrive,car elle avait hte de voir Rufus enfin sur ces pieds et ne plus le voir dans ce tube remplie de cette étrange substance qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Rufus qui avait l'air vidé de son énergie et qui faisait peine a voir.

Elle ne fit aucun bruit et elle recula dans l'ombre pour ne pas se faire voir par aucune de ces personnes qu'elle détesta aussitôt, sachant de quel côté qu'ils étaient. Du coté de Charles. Du coté du mal. Elle baissa la tête avant de la relever, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Tu ne gagneras pas Charles. Je ne te laisserai pas aller au bout de ce que tu veux entreprendre. Je n'ai plus peur de toi, dit-elle pour elle-même en un murmure.

La jeune blondinette détourna le regard des hommes qui commençaient à descendre par la trappe. Elle détourna les talons, voulant s'éloigner le plus loin d'eux, car elle était décidée à faire quelque chose… Quelque chose pour ne pas laisser Cloud et sa gang se battre seul parce qu'elle voulait se battre elle aussi. Elle voulait se venger de toutes ces années d'attentes. Se venger de cet être cher qui n'était plus. Et montrer à Charles qu'il n'aurait pas du la sous-estimer.

Elle marcha longtemps. Elle ne savait pas quand Cloud arriverait, mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle avait un objectif qu'elle était décidée à suivre. Quand elle fut loin de tous, elle prit le bracelet que Charles lui avait donné il y a quatre ans de cela. Elle s'attacha les cheveux avec et continua de continuer son entraînement seule. Bien sûre, juste une journée d'entraînement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Et comme elle l'avait promis à son ami d'enfance, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avant de le revoir, elle avait continué son entraînement comme il lui avait demandé pendant toutes ces années ou ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

Mais après les quelques semaines qu'elle avait passée sous l'effet de la drogue, elle avait perdue beaucoup de force et était décidée a les reprendre coûte que coûte, car elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par Charles. Il en était hors de question. Elle avait trop souffert. Trop souffert par cette promesse jamais tenu pour ensuite retrouver cet ami qu'elle avait aimé comme un frère et le découvrir autre que celui qu'elle avait connue. De lui découvrir l'être sans moral qu'il était devenu. Et toute la rage qu'elle avait accumulée depuis sa rencontre avec Charles lui donnait de la force. Beaucoup de force.

Elle frappa un arbre qu'elle prit pour cible. Elle voulait se venger. Elle fit comme si cet arbre était charles. Elle voulait le démolir. Lui faire savoir sa souffrance. Malgré le fait qu'elle était fatiguée, elle ne lâcha pas. Elle frappa encore, encore et encore, et se remémora un souvenir. Ce souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Charles. Le Charles qu'elle aimait. Le Charles en qui elle avait confiance. Elle se rappela de ses paroles et de sa promesse. Une promesse jamais tenue. Elle frappa comme si ça vie en dépendait.

_- Je vais revenir…_

- Mon œil que tu vas revenir !

_- C'est une promesse, April… Et je tiens toujours mes promesses._

- Tu n'as pas tenue cette promesse, Charles. Tu ne l'as pas tenu, dit-elle en sanglotant. Moi j'ai tenu la mienne. Oui, je l'ai tenu. Je n'ai jamais arrêté mon entraînement comme tu me l'avais demandé.

L'arbre sur lequel elle frappait commença à tanguer, mais April n'y prit pas garde. Elle frappa, frappa, frappa avant de s'écrouler a bout de souffle et a bout de forces. Elle se sentait prête pour le combat. La fureur qu'elle ressentait envers Charles lui donnait de la force et elle était décidée à en profiter. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Il allait regretter de l'avoir revu. Il ne savait pas encore a qui il avait affaire. Elle aura sa vengeance… Il allait bientôt savoir a qui il avait affaire. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

………………

Rufus

………………

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de la présence de la belle blondinette. Mais il ne la voyait pas. Il était bel et bien seul… prisonnier. Il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'une expérience. Une expérience qui le mettait a la torture. Et il comprit ce que Charles avait pu ressentir d'être ainsi exposé. Il comprenait que sa soif de puissance et son rêve de s'enrichir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà avait fait souffrir beaucoup de personnes qu'il avait pris comme cobaye.

Il était maintenant comme une souris de laboratoire. Il n'était plus quelqu'un avec un nom. Il était une expérience avec un numéro. Un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas.

………………

Cloud

………………

Cloud avait rassemblé une équipe pour aller à la recherche de Rufus et d'April. Il avait réussi à rejoindre Yuffie et Vincent. Mais les autres étaient injoignables. Avec eux viendraient Elena, Tseng, Reno, Rude, et Tifa voulait les accompagner. Cloud attendait maintenant Yuffie qui était en retard. Il avait hâte de la voir arriver, mais il patientait en parlant avec Tseng a qui il posait des questions sur l'emplacement qu'il pensait devoir aller pour retrouver les deuz kidnappés.

Quand la jeune fille entra en coup de vent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Elle leur adressa un petit sourire en leur faisant un petit geste de la main.

- Désolé pour le retard, mais j'avais quelque chose d'important. Je suis allé mettre une matéria que j'ai trouvé en lieu sûre.

- Trouvé ou volé ? Lui demanda Reno.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire a toi ?

Simple question, s'indigna le rouquin en plaçant ses mains devant lui comme pour se défendre.

- RENO ! S'exclama Tseng.

- Alors, si on est tous la, mieux vaut y aller tout de suite, dit Cloud en se levant de son tabouret sur lequel il était assis.

- Enfin de l'action ! Vive les combats ! S'écria Reno en levant le bras en signe de victoire.

- On aurait ou se passer de ce commentaire Reno ! Dit Vincent.

XxxX

April avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer, mais elle s'était endormie. Elle avait fait beaucoup trop d'efforts trop vite. Elle était restée trop longtemps inactive sans rien faire. Elle devrait reprendre ses forces peu a peu et non aussi vite d'un seul coup, mais le temps pressait, et elle n'avait pas de temps a perdre. Cloud allait sans doute bientôt arriver et Rufus était toujours prisonnier dans ce tube. Le plus pire, c'est qu'en y repensant, April pouvait comprendre le désir de vengeance de Charles, mais elle n'était pas capable d'admettre qu'il ait tombé aussi bas.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Rufus…, dit-elle a haute voix.

Elle avait hâte que son ami arrive pour pouvoir aller le délivrer. Le temps lui passerait tellement long a rien faire. Et en plus, elle devait ménager ses forces pour en avoir assez, car de ce qu'elle avait vu, si elle réussissait à entrer dans le lavabo, ça ne serait pas sans adversaire. Et de plus, ils étaient armés eux aussi… Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Poussant un soupir, elle revint sur ces pas pour attendre l'arrivé de Cloud. Elle espérait juste que tout allait bien se passer. Elle alla se cacher derrière un arbre au cas ou que quelqu'un sorte du labo souterrain. Ce n'était pas le temps de se faire voir.

………………

Cloud

………………

Pendant ce temps, Cloud filait à toute allure sur sa moto. Il avait demandé à Tifa de rester au septième ciel et de garder sur les enfants. Le vent fouettait son visage et derrière lui, il y avait une poussière de sable. Il était pressé d'arriver a destination. Le temps pressait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Il pensait à April, si jeune et à Rufus qui, d'un certain côté, ne méritait que ce qu'il avait cherché. Mais malgré ses méfaits, il était tout de même un être humain.

Derrière lui, dans un camion, se trouvaient les autres membres qui avaient acceptés de le suivre. Les quatre Turks l'avaient suivi.

- Plus vite…, murmura-t-il à Fenrir.

………………

April

………………

April sortit de l'ombre en entendant un bruit de moto. C'était vraiment inconscient ! Faire un bruit infernal de ce genre. Mais a peine eut-elle cette pensée, que le silence se fit. Elle alla dans la direction de la source du bruit. Elle marcha quelques minutes et s'arrêta pour regarder. En reconnaissant Cloud, elle s'en alla de sa cachette et s'avança vers lui. Un camion s'arrêta juste derrière le blondinet. Sentant une présence, Cloud leva la tête et fixa April. Il débarqua de sa moto et s'approcha d'elle. Une portière claqua et Reno sortit du camion suivit des cinq autres.

- April ! S'exclama le beau blond qui s'arrêta devant elle.

- Enfin Cloud ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas. Mais je suis contente de m'être trompée…

Elle lui adressa un sourire tremblant.

- On y va ! Ne faisons pas attendre le patron plus longtemps ! S'exclama Reno.

Il fallait toujours qu'il aille son mot à dire le rouquin ! Mas ça le rendait tellement attachant même s'il pouvait se montrer insupportable.

- Je suis prête ! Lança la jeune fille à son tour.

- Non ! Toi tu vas attendre dehors avec Elena et Tseng.

Elle jeta un regard aux deux Turks.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne viennent pas ?

- Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui fasse le guet.

- Pourquoi pas Reno et Rude ?

- Reno faire le guet ? Laisses-moi rire. Il va faire savoir notre présence facilement. Il n'est pas capable d'être silencieux et il va commencer à siffler ou a niaiser.

- Aie ! Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça ! S'écria l'intéressé.

- Yuffie c'est la même chose et Vincent ne s'entend pas très bien avec les Turks, alors…

- C'est vrai que penser comme ça…

- Tant qu'à y être, dis-le donc Cloud que je suis un fouteur de trouble ! Dit Reno.

- Pas besoin de le dire, tu viens de le faire toi-même, dit tout bas Vincent.

- Et moi, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas venir ?

- C'est trop dangereux… Je sais que tu sais te défendre, mais contre des armes c'est quelque chose d'autre… Tu n'es pas au niveau… Tu vas rester avec Tseng et Elena, ordonna le blondinet d'une voix qui interdisait tout commentaire.

April fit un salut militaire.

- A vos ordres sergent !

Cloud et les autres s'en allèrent dans la direction du laboratoire souterrain. Les suivant en boudant un peu, April marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Ils s'arrêtèrent a l'endroit ou la blondinette était cachée un peu plus tôt pour surveiller leur arrivé.

- On y va ! S'écria Cloud.

Il s'éloigna avec sa grosse épée et elle le vit descendre par la trappe suivit de Reno qui avait un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Vincent passa après suivit de Rude. Yuffie qui était restée un peu en retrait avec nous les suivit. Ils étaient tous armés de leurs armes…

- Ils vont recevoir une bonne leçon ! Nous lança-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des coups de feu retentirent. April se raidit de peu qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ses compagnons. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa font. Elle l'essuya.

- S'ils ne reviennent pas vite, je pars à leur recherche, dit-elle tout bas.

Tout resta silencieux pendant un bon moment.

………………

Cloud

………………

Cloud entra dans la salle de laboratoire. Reno s'amusait à assommer un des gardes.

- Je vais t'apprendre à t'en prendre à mon patron…

Il cognait malgré le fait que l'autre soit carrément dans les pommes. Vincent s'avança pour suivre Cloud imité des autres.

Cloud s'arrêta une seconde en voyant Rufus dans un tube. Il s'approcha doucement d'une scientifique qui recula en les voyant entrer. Reno qui arrivait un peu en retard chercha Rufus du regard et quand il le vit, il ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Vous avez vraiment osé lui faire ça !

Il s'approcha de la femme, mais fut retenue par Vincent qui le retint par sa veste.

- Décompresse un peu Reno, lui dit-il.

Cloud s'approcha de la femme. C'est vrai qu'il devait être un tant soit peu menaçant. Il avait tout de même une très grande épée avec lui. Et il y avait plusieurs morts et blessés de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Ouvrez ce tube ! Lui dit Cloud.

Elle ne dit rien et ne fit aucun geste. Rude et Reno s'approchèrent de Rufus et essayèrent d'ouvrir le tube. Cloud s'approcha d'eux, leur demanda de se tasser un peu et plongea son épée en visant le cœur de Rufus. Des morceaux volèrent dans tous les sens pendant que Rude prenait leur patron et essayait de la ranimer, mais sans succès.

- Patron… Réveillez-vous, s'écria Reno en giflant Rufus.

- Il a l'air d'avoir froid, s'exclama Yuffie.

Reno enleva sa veste et l'étendit sur la nudité du boss toujours inconscient.

- Il doit bien y avoir du linge quelque part, murmura le jeune Turk.

- On regarde cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la sortie, Vincent en avant quand il s'arrêta.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible pour l'instant, dit-il à Cloud.

Cloud se mit à sa hauteur et fixa les hommes qui leur faisaient face.

_**J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre...Je veux juste vous faire savoir que si je n'ai pas plus de 5 reviews pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si je vais encore poster...! en tout cas, j'espère à la prochaine!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

_**Malgré ce que j'ai dit, j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre, car il est écrit depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. Mais avant de commencer, j'ai des remerciements à faire…**_

_**Nmfrter : Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis toujours des méchancetés… Snif Snif… Et aussi, continue à dévorer ma fic et à me dire tes commentaires. Inquiète-toi pas, je sais que j'ai coupé quand ça devenait intéressant, mais voilà la suite, alors laisses-moi la vie sauve !!**_

_**Melior : Merci pour ta review. Elle m'a fait plaisir et malgré le suspense que la fin apporte, tu me l'as dit d'une manière gentille pas comme d'autre ;) que je nommerai pas. Tu vas sûrement avoir les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, je l'espère.**_

_**Lunastrelle : Voilà la réponse à ta question, car voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 8**

April rongeait son frein. Elle trouvait ça long avant que la gang ne refasse leur apparition et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne tenait pas en place. Elle marchait de long en large, s'arrêtait et recommençait. En passant devant Elena et Tseng, elle les entendit parler.

- Elle me fait rappeler Reno, dit la blonde.

- C'est vrai. Elle n'est pas capable de tenir en place plus d'une minute.

Elle leur jeta un regard noir et continua néanmoins a marcher.

- Ce n'est pas normal. C'est trop long, murmura-t-elle.

- Ils vont bientôt revenir. Patience…, lui dit Elena

- J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps. Je vais les rejoindre.

- Cloud a dit que tu devais rester ici. Tu devrais l'écouter.

- Non ! Je me fous pas mal de ce qu'il a dit… J'y vais.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit de la cachette et alla ouvrir la trappe pour rejoindre les autres. Elle descendit l'escalier et marcha le long du couloir. Elle fit le même chemin que celui de la dernière fois. Mais s'arrêta en entendant des voix. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds et enleva même ses chaussures qu'elle portait aux pieds pour ne pas faire un seul bruit. Elle s'approcha du laboratoire.

- Je suis partant pour un autre combat, mais s'il vous plait, mettez moi quelqu'un de mieux que cette lavette.

Elle reconnut la voix de Charles. Elle décida de ne plus se cacher. Charles lui tournait le dos et il avait quelques hommes avec lui.

- Moi aussi je suis partante, lui lança-t-elle avec défi.

Un sourire se dessina sur les belles lèvres de son ami d'enfance quand il se tourna vers elle. Il eut un petit rire.

- L'enfant prodige est de retour, lui dit-il.

- April, je t'avais dit de ne pas venir !

April restait les yeux fixés sur son ennemi et en entendant la réplique de Cloud, elle décida de ne pas répondre.

- Tu m'as promis un combat il y a longtemps… Tu te souviens ?

- …

- Vas-tu tenir cette promesse-ci ?

- Tu es loin d'être a mon niveau petite.

Tout le monde les regardait. Cloud et ses amis comprenaient qu'ils se connaissaient de longue date, même s'ils ne savaient pas toute l'histoire.

- J'ai bien précisé que je veux quelqu'un de mieux que cette larve, dit-il en pointant Reno qui était étendu par terre.

Le rouquin avait l'air assez mal.

- Laisse-les partir !

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais t'écouter ?

- Non !

Il eut un grand sourire qui disparut peu a peu en entendant la suite qu'elle cita.

- Tu as trop peur de te faire battre par une faible femme devant tes hommes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de toi. Tu n'es qu'une petite femmelette et tu ne me fais pas peur Charles. J'ai l'impression que tu es beaucoup moins fort que pendant notre enfance. Tu as ramollis… !

Le teint de Charles était maintenant rouge de colère.

- C'est une histoire entre toi et moi. Laisse partir les autres…

- Je fais un marché avec toi petite garce !

- …

- Si tu réussis à me battre, je les laisse partir.

- Non.

- As-tu peur de perdre ?

- Non. J'ai peur que tu ne tiennes pas ta parole.

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu commences a me connaître on dirait. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une enfant en ce moment. Je te reviens dans quelques minutes, j'ai juste un petit problème à régler.

Il fit signe a un de ses hommes de la tenir et elle se laissa faire.

- Maintenant, vous allez remettre ce que vous avez pris à l'endroit que vous l'avez pris.

- Va chier, dit Reno pas très fort.

Charles alla lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Silence ! Ordonna Charles.

Cloud leva son épée et s'approcha de lui.

- Je ne suis pas armé Cloud. Tu vas vraiment attaquer un homme pas armé ? Ce n'est pas très honorable.

Cloud lâcha son épée.

- Non Cloud ! Le corps a corps c'est son point fort ! S'écria April.

- Tout va bien aller April.

Cloud envoya un bon coup de droit dans le ventre de Charles qui se plia en deux. Il donna vivement un coup de tête sous le menton du blondinet, un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire et un autre en plein ventre. Cloud s'écroula a demi et fonça sur lui. Les deux se frappaient de coup de poings et de coups de pieds en roulant par terre.

- Go Cloud ! Assommes-le ! Cria Yuffie. Un bon coup ! T'es capable de le battre.

Cloud continuait a frapper, mais il n'en menait pas large. Soudain, Charles fut entouré d'un nuage noir et envoya valser Cloud à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était comme protéger par un cercle noir, transparent. Il éclata de rire et ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. April le regarda sans surprise. Plus rien ne la surprenait. Elle se défit de la poigne de son acolyte et s'approcha de Charles par derrière. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et ses pieds retouchèrent le sol.

- Bravo, t'es fort Charles, lui dit-elle, désabusée.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Cloud se releva en secouant ses vêtements. Rufus bougea un peu. April contourna son ennemi et s'approcha des autres. Elle s'agenouilla près de Rufus et posa une main sur son front.

- Tu veux vraiment le tuer, Charles ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais continua à l'observer. Il y avait quelque chose de changer en elle. Il n'arrivait pas a mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il y avait de changer, mais il savait qu'elle n'était plus comme avant.

- Sur notre ancienne amitié, je te demande de nous laisser partir. Et je ne demanderai plus rien après ça. La prochaine fois qu'on va se revoir, nous serons quittes.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça pour toi ?

- Pour ta promesse que tu seras toujours là pour moi…

- Pourquoi veux-tu tellement les sauver ?

- Je peux te dire un secret ? Un secret pour l'ami que j'ai connu.

Il hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait, mais c'était la seule solution.

April se leva et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle mit ses bras sur ses épaules, se mit sur le bout des orteils et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Tu as été un frère pour moi. Et je sais que l'homme que j'ai aimé n'est plus, mais je souhaite pour qu'il reste un peu de lui en toi, malgré le fait que m'as affirmé le contraire.

Charles posa un main sur sa taille et la colla a lui.

- Il reste peut-être une petite parcelle de cet homme.

Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit raidir.

Il se recula pour voir le visage de la blondinette et y découvrir la vérité.

- C'est impossible.

- J'ai l'air de mentir ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, l'as-tu oublié ?

Il ne fit plus attention aux autres se trouvant dans la pièce et approcha ses lèvres de ceux d'April et lui donna un bref baiser.

- C'est pour l'homme que tu as connu, lui dit-il en séparant ses lèvres des siennes, mais c'est la dernière fois q'il te vient en aide.

- Pourquoi as-tu changé à ce point ? Tu m'as menti et j'ai voulu te croire, mais il reste en toi du Charles que j'ai connu dans mon enfance.

- Parce que je ne veux plus être lui. Et c'est une promesse. La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je vais me battre contre toi comme avec n'importe qui. Il n'y aura pas de place pour les sentiments. Et Rufus a eu ce qu'il méritait même si a mon avis, ce n'est pas assez.

Il recula et la lâcha. Il fit un geste ample.

- Partez !

- Merci Charles…

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'en alla, suivit des autres. Rude avait son patron dans les bras et Reno se faisait aider par Vincent. Le taciturne et le jovial… Ils firent le chemin inverse de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- Il faut se dépêcher. Il peut changer d'avis, s'écria April.

Quand ils furent à l'air libre, ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. Ils allèrent rejoindre Tseng et Elena. La Turk poussa un petit cri en voyant Rufus inanimé et dans les bras de Rude.

-Mon Dieu !

- Oui, dit Reno. Tu m'as appelé.

- Reno, ferme-la !

Il haussa les épaules.

- Il était dans un tube rempli de mako. Mais l'important, c'est de s'en être tous sorti idem, lança le rouquin.

- Il faut partir vite ! S'exclama la blondinette.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et entrèrent tous dans le camion. Cloud retint April.

- Toi, tu montes avec moi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle monta derrière lui et le serra quand il fit démarrer sa moto. Elle était heureuse de s'être trompé. En fin de compte, il y avait encore un peu de son protecteur en Charles… Mais elle savait que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, ils allaient devoir se combattre et seulement l'un d'entre eux allait gagner…

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… La suite va sûrement suivre dans pas très très longtemps. Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews !!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Voilà enfin la suite après un petit retard. Avant de commencer l'histoire, je voudrais remercier mes revieweuses lol:**_

_**Lunastrelle: Je te remercie pour ta review et tu vas sûrement avoir les réponses à tes questions plus tard, en tout cas je l'espère!**_

_**Melior: Qui sait? Peut-être que Charles peut être sauvé, mais peut-être qu'il restera toujours cet être froid et égoïste qu'il est devenu. Je ne te dirai rien de plus, mais je peux te dire que dans quelques chapitres, tu vas savoir ce qu'elle a murmuré à son cher Charles… Hahaha!**_

_**Nmfrter: Arrrrggggg! Mauvais nom! MAMANNNN!! ARRÊTE tu me fais peur!! Bon ben pour tout dire, je sais que j'ai fait souffrir mon Reno adoré, mais tire genre juste pour dire ben c'est que c'est fondamental à l'histoire… Reno est Reno avec ses beauc cheveux roux, son caractère passionné, ses abdos et…. Heu… je n'en dirai pas plus!! **_

_**Bon je vous dis bonne lecture!!**_

**Chapitre 9**

Cloud roulait à toute allure. April se serrait fort contre lui. Les seuls fois ou elle avait monté sur une moto, c'était justement avec le blondinet. Elle n'était pas encore très habituée à se tenir assise sur cet engin et quand il prenait des visages serrés, elle éprouvait de l'excitation et de la peur en même temps. Elle regarda derrière elle, et ne vit la camion nulle part. il était hors de sa vue. Cloud allait trop vite pour lui… S'arrêtant au bord de la route déserte, Cloud se tourna vers April qui se demandait pourquoi ils s'arrêtaient.

- Tu connaissais cet homme April? demanda le blondinet.

- Oui et non, lui répondit-elle tout de go.

Elle n'avait pas très envie de parler de lui en ce moment. Elle savait très bien qu'elle se ferait poser des questions, mais elle pensait qu'elle aurait eu droit a un peu de répit.

- Peux-tu être plus précise s'il te plait?

Elle prit un une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

- Je connaissais l'homme qu'il avait été, mais je ne connais pas l'homme qu'il est devenu… Je sais que c'est compliqué à comprendre, mais…

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire…

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire quand elle l'entendit dire qu'il comprenait. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il ne comprenne pas.

- Ou vous êtes vous rencontré…

La, elle était dans le pétrin! Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. La franchise ou le mensonge? Elle opta pour la première option.

- Je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire si je te dis la vérité Cloud, et j'ai peur que tu me prennes pour une folle.

- Je ne pense pas que je vais te prendre pour une folle April.

- Charles ne vient pas de ce monde…

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas d'ici?

- Oui. Tu as tout compris… Mais… Le problème, c'est que moi non plus je ne suis pas de ce monde…

- Alors, cette histoire de famille c'était vraiment un mensonge. Faut dire que je m'en doutais un peu.

- Je ne sais pas mentir et ça je le sais. Si je suis ici, c'est pour ma mère. C'est elle qui m'a amenée ici.

- Mais pourquoi? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour retrouver quelqu'un qu'elle a connu. Mais je ne peux pas dire qui, car je lui ai promis d'en parler qu'a la personne concernée… Et tu n'es pas cette personne. Désolé Cloud.

Il secoua la tête.

- Ne sois pas désolé. Je comprends et beaucoup de chose s'éclaire dans ma tête.

Entendant un moteur, ils regardèrent derrière la jeune fille et ils virent le camion s'approcher et les dépasser.

- Ce n'est pas le temps de prendre du bon temps! Cria Reno par une vitre ouverte en leur envoyant la main.

- On devrait reprendre la route.

Hochant la tête, April attendit qu'il redémarre. Mais avant, il lui parla des personnes du groupe. Il lui dit qui était qui, car elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'entre eux. Vincent était le taciturne. Reno le rouquin, mais elle le savait déjà. Yuffie la gamine. Elena la blonde. Rude, ben ça aussi elle savait qui il était et l'autre Turk était Tseng. Ça en faisait beaucoup a se rappeler, mais elle essaya de les mémoriser.

XxxX

Arrivé au septième ciel, Tifa vint nous rejoindre en courant. Cloud lui demanda une chambre pour Rufus qui devait se reposer. Elle alla en préparer une et Rude qui portait toujours son patron la suivit avant de déposer Shinra sur des draps frais que Tifa venait de mettre sur le matelas moelleux. April qui les avait suivi prit une chaise se trouvant dans un coin et l'approcha près du lit. Elle voulait veiller sur le sommeil de l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas pris conscience. Tifa et Rude se tournèrent vers April et elle leur adressa un petit sourire fatigué.

- Je vais rester pour le veiller, leur dit-elle en réprimant un bâillement.

- Tu es sûre? Lui demanda la brunette en remarquant sa fatigue.

La belle blonde hocha la tête et se calla plus confortablement contre le dossier de la chaise.

- Juste comme ça, si tu restes cette nuit, je vais prêter ta chambre a quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que ça te dérange?

- Pas du tout. Et merci pour tout Tifa.

Tifa sortit de la pièce en traînant Rude qui n'était pas sûre de devoir laisser son patron tout seul avec cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quand elle entendit la porte se refermer et les bruits de pas s'éloigner, April se pencha vers l'homme affaibli et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Penchant la tête, elle posa ses lèvres sur son front avant de se redresser. Elle lui prit la main et ferma lentement les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Elle voulait dormir, mais n'y arrivait pas tellement qu'elle était inconfortable sur la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Se sentant observé, elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa son regard sur Rufus. Celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts et la regardait. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se lever.

- Enfin réveillé! Je vais aller avertir les autres. Ils vont être content de l'apprendre.

- Non! Reste avec moi s'il te plait.

Elle reprit place sur sa chaise sans lâcher sa main.

- Tu as fait peur à tout le monde. Tu ne revenais pas a toi…

- Étais-tu inquiète pour moi?

- Bien sûre! Je viens de te dire que tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi. Bref, l'important, c'est que tu ailles beaucoup mieux.

- Et tu es là près de moi…

Il lui fit un faible sourire.

- Toi aussi tu dois être fatiguée…

- Tu n'as pas tort, mais je ne te lâcherai pas des yeux une seule minute.

- Viens t'étendre près de moi. Je n'ai pas la force pour te séduire, alors tu ne risques rien. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi… Qui t'a mis une idée pareille dans la tête.

Elle alla s'étendre à ses côtés avec un petit rire. Il ne luilâcha pas la main et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Faiblement, Rufus leva une de ses mains et enleva une mèche du visage de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit peu de temps après, mais Rufus était toujours éveillé.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à un ange.

Il pencha la tête et lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de dormir du sommeil du juste.

XxxX

Il était a peine sept heures du matin, mais Cloud était déjà réveillé. Après les événements de la veille, il avait un peu de difficulté à dormir et surtout que maintenant, il savait l'histoire d'April. Il comprenait un peu son mensonge, car ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on entendait dire qu'une personne venait d'un autre monde. Il se demandait qui elle devait trouver, même si ce n'était pas de ses affaires. Il se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte ou Rufus était installé et il décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il passa la tête dans la chambre et regarda sur le lit.

Rufus y était couché sur le dos et April était de côté, la tête sur son épaule. Un des bras du jeune homme la serrait contre lui. Rufus avait l'air vulnérable et ça le rendait plus humain. Il les regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils en les observant un après l'autre et tourna ensuite les talons après avoir fermé la porte. Il descendit l'escalier, sortit du septième ciel, se dirigea vers Fenrir et démarra. Il avait besoin de solitude pour penser.

………………

April

………………

La blondinette ouvrir difficilement les yeux. En levant la tête, elle observa Rufus à son insu qui dormait encore. Il avait l'air paisible et ressemblait à un petit garçon. Sas trop bouger pour ne pas le réveiller, April se leva avant de s'étirer. Elle lâcha un bâillement en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Rufus avant d'aller rejoindre les autres à la cuisine. Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena et Tifa étaient tous présents.

- Il est réveillé? demanda aussitôt le rouquin.

April hocha la tête.

- Il s'est réveillé hier soir.

- Tu aurais pu nous avertir. On se faisait du soucis nous!

- Laisses-lui le temps d'arriver avant de la rembarrer comme ça Reno! S'exclama Tseng.

April prit place à côté d'Elena.

- Veux-tu que je te prépare quelque chose? Lui demanda Tifa avec un bon sourire.

- Non, merci. Le matin, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit.

- Prends au moins un verre de jus d'orange.

Tifa lui tendit le verre en question et avec sou sourire, la jolie blonde lui prit des mains et en but une gorgée. Ça faisait du bien de boire quelque chose de frais.

- En tant que Turk, j'ai des questions à poser, dit Reno.

April se tourna vers lui.

- Reno, tais-toi, dit Tseng en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Que s'est-il réellement passé. Des gardes surveillaient de loin le patron, mais ils n'ont rien vu arriver.

- Rufus et moi, nous avons décidé d'aller au restaurant, mais nous avons fait de mauvaises rencontres.

Elle n'allait pas entrer dans les détails. S'ils voulaient en savoir plus, qu'ils aillent interroger leur boss!

- Comme vous le savez, Charles et Sephiroth nous ont kidnappé.

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'il était dans le tube de mako? Combien de temps a peu près?

- Je peux vous dire qu'il y est resté longtemps, mais je ne sais pas comment de temps. Désolé de ne pouvoir vous répondre.

Tifa intervint.

- Il n'y a plus de place aux questions ce matin. Je ne veux plus rien entendre sur cette histoire.

- Ben moi, j'en ai une dernière à lui poser! S'exclama le rouquin.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui, exaspérée.

- Oui Reno?

- Comment ça se fait que tu connais l'enfant de p…

- Attention a ton langage, dit Vincent qui vient d'apparaître dans la pièce et qui avait donné un coup derrière la tête avant qu'il ne dise un grand mot, car Denzel et Marlène venaient d'apparaître.

Elles allèrent prendre place à côté de Tifa. Ils regardaient les personnes présentes a tour de rôle.

- On a beaucoup de visite, dit Denzel avec un grand sourire avant de commencer a entamer son déjeuner que Tifa était aller chercher pour lui et Marlène.

Reno décida de ramener l'attention sur lui.

- Bon! Comme je disais… comment ça se fait que tu connais ce… ce…

- C'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler en ce moment.

- Comment savoir si on peut vraiment te faire confiance.

- Elle à toute ma confiance, dit une voix derrière le rouquin.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Rufus.

- Patron! Vous devriez rester couché. Vous n'êtes pas en état pour vous lever.

Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, Rufus alla prendre place à côté de Tseng. Il avait l'air encore fatigué, mais au moins, il était capable de se tenir sur ses pieds. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Il toussa un bon coup.

- Tu es sûre que ça va? Lui demanda Tifa. Ça me fait drôle de dire ça, mais Reno n'a peut-être pas tort.

- Je vais très bien Tifa. Pourrais-je avoir une bonne tasse de café. Ça me réveillerait.

- Bien sûre.

Se levant de nouveau, la brunette alla chercher ce que Rufus lui demandait. Pendant ce temps, l'ex-patron de la Shinra tourna son regard sur April et la regarda un instant. Il remarqua des cernes sous ces yeux. Elle était pâle. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué la veille, mais elle n'était pas en très bon état elle non plus.

- Si ça ne dérange pas, je vais aller prendre un peu l'air, leur dit April en se levant.

Elle sortit et se trouva une place pour s'asseoir. Elle mit ses bras autour de ses genoux, posa sa tête sur, et ferma les yeux.

- April?

Entendant son nom, April ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Reconnaissant Vincent, elle lui fit un petit sourire.

- Oui?

- J'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre que j'occupais hier. Je ne l'ai pas lu.

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre qu'elle devait rendre à son père. Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage.

- Merci Vincent. C'est gentil a toi.

Elle regarda l'enveloppe d'un regard triste que Vincent remarqua.

- De mauvaises nouvelles.

- Pas vraiment. Je dois la remettre a quelqu'un, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction.

Vincent prit place à ses côtés.

- C'est une lettre importante?

- Pour ma mère, oui.

Elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Elle sentait qu'il avait beaucoup souffert et qu'elle pourrait lui parler sans crainte de se faire juger.

- Je dois donner cette lettre à mon père. Mais il ne sait pas qu'il a une fille. Moi-même, j'ai su la vérité quelques jours avant ma rencontre avec Cloud.

Vincent hocha la tête.

- Tu as une décision à prendre. Et je suis sûre que tu vas prendre la bonne.

Il se releva et la laissa seule dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur l'enveloppe.

XxxX

Cloud était de retour depuis quelques heures déjà. Il n'avait pas vu April qui était allé s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'elle avait eu a son arrivée et que Vincent lui avait laissé pour la laisser réfléchir. Il s'inquiétait un peu de son absence et décida d'aller la voir. Mais en entrant dans la chambre, il entendit une respiration régulière. April dormait a poing fermé. Il s'approcha et la regarda. Elle tenait une enveloppe a la main pendant qu'elle dormait.

- On dirait une petite fille, dit-il dans un murmure.

Il partit de la pièce et croisa Reno dans le couloir. En guettant du coin de l'œil, il le vit entrer dans la chambre de son patron. Il descendit l'escalier et eut un petit rire en entendant la voix de Rufus.

- RENO! SORS DE MA CHAMBRE!

Il alla rejoindre Tifa derrière le bar. Il alla la prendre par la taille et lui donna un bec sur la joue.

- Ces derniers jours ont été riche en évènement, lui dit-il en poussant un petit soupir.

Se retournant dans les bras, elle hocha la tête. Ses yeux étaient tristes.

- Et ce n'est pas encore fini.

- Tu as raison. C'est loin d'être fini. J'espère que tout va bien se terminer.

Tifa le serra dans ses bras.

………………

Reno

………………

- Mais patron! Je viens juste demander de vos nouvelles. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes méchant avec moi?

- Parce que je tiens à la vie, gronda-t-il.

- J'suis vraiment content que vous vous remettiez. Vous avez du en voir de toutes les couleurs. On a eu tellement peur pour vous.

- Je sais Reno. On me l'a déjà dit une dizaine de fois.

- Bon! Je sais que vous n'aimez pas être seul et que vous aimeriez que je reste avec vous, mais je dois y aller. Chow!

Le rouquin tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'April et il l'ouvrit. Voyant la jeune fille endormie, il allait tourner les talons quand une tâche blanche attira son attention. C'était une enveloppe. Il s'approcha et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas la réveiller, il la prit. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Il regarda la belle blonde et la lettre une après l'autre pendant un instant, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il lisait. Il remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe et mis le tout où il l'avait pris. Ensuite, il sortit de la chambre et retourna voir son patron qui eut un gros soupir de désespoir en revoyant le rouquin. Mais, remarquant le visage sérieux de Reno, ce qui était rare, il sût que celui-ci allait lui apprendre une nouvelle. Mais un même instant, une lueur amusée apparut devant ses yeux.

- J'ai oublié de vous demander si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose. Quand on est à moitié infirme tels que vous, il ne faut pas faire trop d'efforts.

- VAS-T'EN RENO!

Il s'exécuta. Il allait lui parle plus tard de sa découverte. Pas tout de suite, mais quand il va être en état de l'écouter…

_**Reno ne changera jamais, c'est triste mais c'est la vie!! HAhaha!! Pauvre Rufus!! Bon ben j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, même s'il ne se passe pas beaucoup d'actions!! J'Attends un peu de vos commentaires!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bon, voici le chapitre 10 !!! Désolé de l'Attente pour tout vous dire. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. J'aimerais avant tout remercier :**_

_**Mélior : Hummm… Que va faire Reno ???? Très bonne question ! Pour le savoir, tu vas devoir lire la suite hahaha, car je en dira rien nah ! Je vois quel genre de fin que tu voudrais, mais la fin n'est pas encore là, et je ne peux pas te jurer que ça va être la fin que tu veux. En attendant, bonne lecture !**_

_**Nmfrter : Mais non, tu ne dois pas faire d'attaque, car voilà enfin la suite !!! Hahaha ! Je sais bien que Reno c'est le plus drôle. Et il n'est pas juste le plus drôle, il est le plus beau, le plus magnifique, le plus intelligent, le plus modeste, le plus craquant, et j'en passe ! Je ne vais tout de même pas dire toutes ses qualités, je vais les garder pour moi hihihi ! Bon, voici la suite, et j'espère que tu vas toujours aimer !!!**_

_**Lunastrelle : Hahaha ! Comme ça tu veux tirer les oreilles du beau rouquin, hein ? J'avoue que ta question est bonne… Qui est le père d'April ?J'Avoue que ce n'est pas une question facile à répondre et c'est pourquoi je en dirai rien pour l'instant. Pour le savoir, tu vas devoir continuer à lire cette fic ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Drack : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Et pour ta question, tu vas le savoir en temps voulu, je ne dirai rien avant le temps ! Désolé ! Et Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 10**

April était inquiète. Elle savait très bien que Charles allait refaire son apparition un jour sur l'autre. Tôt les matins, elle partait du septième ciel pour se trouver un endroit ou personne n'allait pour pouvoir s'entraîner. Elle avait besoin de calme, et avec Yuffie et Reno dans les parages, ce n'étaient pas chose facile. Elle se relaxait entre quelques posent de son entraînement. Mais son entraînement n'était pas seulement de la façon que Charles lui avait montré plus jeune… Depuis de nombreuses années, elle avait réussi à contrôler ce qui la faisait voir comme un monstre en ses yeux. Parce qu'étant tout enfant, elle n'était pas comme les autres. Et ça lui faisait peur. Elle réussissait à faire bouger des objets grâce a ses pensées. Pour elle, tout cela n'était pas normal. Elle avait réussi a le contrôler sans s'en servir, mais maintenant, elle devit réapprendre a s'en servir.

Tifa se demandait ou elle allait a chaque jour sans rien dire a personne. Elle s'inquiétait un peu, car après avoir vécu ce qu'elle avait vécu, la jeune fille devait se reposer… Mais au contraire, quand elle refaisait son apparition a l'heure du souper, elle était dans un état déplorable. Elle avait l'air fatigué. Et après avoir mangé un peu, elle allait se coucher. Mais April ne remarqua rien, trop prise par son entraînement pour voir l'inquiétude assombrir le regard de son amie.

Rufus reprenait des forces et on entendait souvent ces cris quand Reno était dans les parages. Celui-ci se faisait souvent engueuler par son partenaire qui lui demandait de laisser Rufus tranquille pour qu'il puisse se reposer en paix.

Un matin, Cloud qui était réveillé de bonne heure, remarqua April qui partait. Il décida de la suivre sans se faire voir. Il la vit entrer dans un entrepôt vide. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là-dedans. Sans faire de bruit, il entra par une fenêtre brisée. En entendant un bruit comme un objet lancé sur un mur, il marcha plus vite et s'arrêta devant le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. April était debout dans la pièce, le bras tendu. Devant elle, une chaise volait dans les airs avant d'aller s'écraser contre le mur dans un grand fracas.

- April ?

Entendant la voix, la jeune fille frémit et se retourna vers lui.

- Cloud ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je me faisais du souci pour toi, alors je t'ai suivi…

April ne savait pas quoi dire. Cloud avait découvert son secret… Allait-il la traiter de monstre maintenant qu'il savait ? Elle avait tellement peur de la manière qu'il allait réagir face a ce qu'il avait vu. Elle baissa le regard sur le sol. Cloud s'approcha d'elle et leva son visage avec l'aide de sa main.

- Tu es capable de faire bouger des objets sans les toucher.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu peux le faire ?

Un nouveau hochement de tête lui répondit.

- En as-tu honte ?

- Oui, dit-elle tout bas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas normal. Peu de personnes sont capable de le faire… Et moi, depuis ma tendre enfance, je le fais.

- Alors, tu l'as caché à tout le monde… ?

- J'ai réussi à le contrôler et je ne m'en servais jamais. C'est comme une malédiction pour moi. Être né avec ça, c'état épouvantable !

- Si tu as arrêté, dans ce cas, pourquoi bougeais-tu cette chaise ?

- Pour battre Charles, je n'ai pas le choix. Et il est hors de question qu'il gagne cette bataille. Je suis prête à tout pour qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à Rufus !

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui, je l'aime.

Cloud hocha la tête.

- Je te comprends. Quand on aime, on set prêt a tout.

- Tu n'en parleras pas aux autres, hein ?

- si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ton affaire. Moi pour ma part, je ne dirai rien. Mais tu te trompes peut-être en te taisant. Tifa s'inquiète en te voyant partir toute la journée pour revenir épuisée…

- Je vais en parler quand je vais me sentir prête.

Ils se sourire. Deux sourirent triste qui se comprenaient un peu. Cloud avait battu Sephiroth, un homme qui était son idole. Et April devait battre Charles, son ami d'enfance qui lui avait tout appris et qui était pour elle un grand frère.

XxxX

April venait de s'asseoir à côté de Rufus à la table. Tifa avait fait du bon spaghetti et tout le monde se régalait beaucoup.

- C'est vraiment bon Tifa ! S'exclama Yuffie, la bouche pleine.

- De peu et tu deviens une meilleure cuisinière que moi, renchérit Reno.

April secoua la tête, se retenant pour ne pas rire. Avec Yuffie et Reno on ne s'ennuyait pas.

- Tu vas devoir m'apprendre a faire aussi bien la cuisine Tifa, dit April en prenant une bouchée.

Elle regarda Rufus du coin de l'œil. Le remarquant, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. D'un sourire charmeur. Elle sourit à son tour, amusée.

'' Quel séducteur ce Rufus '', pensa-t-elle.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son genou et elle plissa les yeux, son regard affrontant celui de Rufus. Il avait l'air amusé. Une dernière pression sur son genou et il la lâcha en retournant au spaghetti. Se sentant observé, April regarda Reno qui la fixait. Il leva son verre et but une gorgée. Lâchant un bâillement, April se leva avec son assiette dans la main.

- C'était super bon Tifa. Mais je vais me coucher. Je suis fatigué. Je m'endors debout, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Elle alla mettre son assiette dans le levier et monta l'escalier pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle prit l'enveloppe se trouvant en dessous de son oreiller et le regarda un instant. Elle n'avait pas encore prise de décision.

………………

Reno

………………

Il était tard. Le soleil était disparu depuis déjà quelques temps. Le rouquin monta l'escalier pour aller voir son patron. Il cogna à la porte.

- Oui ?

Il entra et vit sur le visage de Rufus qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. D'habitude ça le faisait rire, mais pas en ce moment. Il observa Rufus. Il était encore habillé et était assis sur son lit. Il le regardait.

- Que puis-je pour toi Reno ?

Le Turk alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Vous reprenez des forces boss. C'est bon signe ça !

- Tu es venu juste pour me dire ça ?

- En gros oui ! Et j'ai remarqué votre manège !

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui ! Avec la petite blonde. C'est pas juste ça boss. C'est moi qui l'ai vu la première. Vous n'êtes pas bon joueur…

- Vraiment Reno ! Tu me déranges pour une histoire de fille ?

- Un peu plus patron, et je vous croirait amoureux d'April. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas votre genre de tomber amoureux.

Reno remarqua qu'il avait marqué un point. Il l'avait lu sur le visage de son patron, mais il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé, car Rufus remit vite son visage impénétrable.

- Vous savez beaucoup de choses sur elle ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Reno voyait bien que Rufus s'impatientait.

- Ben, je voulais seulement savoir si vous saviez d'où elle vient ? Qui sont ses parents… ? Ce genre de question…

- …

- Je veux être sûre que c'est une bonne fille. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous attachiez à une fille pas faite pour vous. Vous comprenez ?

Lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire, Rufus lui fit savoir ce qu'il pensait de ses questions sur April.

- Reno ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour mes relations avec le sexe opposé. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis fatigué. Je voudrais dormir, mais tu m'en empêches justement à cause de ta présence dans cette chambre. Alors, je vais te demander de te lever, de marcher jusqu'à la porte, de l'ouvrir et de partir.

- A vos ordres boss !

Reno fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Je suis un employé obéissant, alors je vais vous écouter, lui dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

………………

April

………………

April n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait beau se retourner dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Avec un soupir de frustration, elle s'assit dans son lit, la lettre serrée contre sa poitrine. Elle se leva et marcha de long en large, les mains derrière le dos. Elle devait parler… Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de décision. Mais qui pourrait l'écouter. Tifa pourrait, mais April ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse la comprendre. Cloud ? Il allait lui dire que c'est a elle de prendre sa décision tout comme Vincent. Rufus ? De là à la comprendre… Mais elle n'avait que lui…

Elle ouvrit doucement sa porte sans faire de bruit, et sur la pointe des pieds, elle se rendit devant la porte de Rufus. Elle cogna doucement à sa porte, se demandant s'il dormait. La porte s'ouvrit devant elle et elle vit Rufus en bas de pyjama.

- April ?

- Rufus… Je suis désolé, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors…

- Entre.

Il ouvrit la porte au complet pour la laisser entrer avant de la refermer derrière lui. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, ce qu'elle fit. Elle croisa ses jambes et le regarda. Il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux. S'approchant, il s'assit à ses côtés.

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Juste m'écouter me ferait du bien… J'ai une décision à prendre, et j'ai besoin de conseils…

- Je t'écoute.

- Voila… Dernièrement, j'ai su qui était mon père. Ma mère veut que je lui dise que je suis sa fille, mais lui, il ne sait pas qu'il a un enfant. Alors, si je lui dis, il va sûrement paniqué… J'veux dire… Apprendre comme ça, du jour au lendemain qu'après tant d'années, on a un enfant, ça ne doit pas être très rigolo.

Elle regarda Rufus.

- Est-ce que je dois lui dire, ou dois-je garder le secret ?

- Je pense que tu pourrais foncer. Tu n'as rien à perdre tout compte fait.

- A part me faire rejeter par mon propre père…

- Qui ne risque rien n'a rien.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Alors toi, tu irais le retrouver pour lui dire qu'il a un enfant ?

- J'imagine que je le ferais.

- Si jamais je te dirais que tu es mon père, comment réagirais-tu ?

- La question ne se pose même pas. Tu es trop vieille pour être ma fille, dit-il avec un éclat de rire. Mais je pense que je serais fière d'avoir une fille qui te ressemble.

Elle lui sourit.

- C'est vrai ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle le serra alors dans ses bras. Peu habitué a ce genre d'acte, il répondit a son câlin un peu maladroitement.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

………………

Rufus

………………

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, espérant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. Il la regarda longuement. Il regarda son poing qui était refermé sur une enveloppe. Il desserra ses doigts et regarda longuement le morceau de papier, se demandant s'il devrait le lire ou pas. Après un dernier regard à la blondinette, il ferma la lampe de chevet, et s'accroupit en laissant tomber l'enveloppe par terre. Il entoura la taille d'April de son bras et ferma les yeux. Il respira son odeur.

Lui, Rufus Shinra, était tombé amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Amoureux d'une jeune fille encore enfant. Il avait de la difficulté à le croire lui-même, mais c'était arrivé sans qu'il ne voit rien arrivé. Il avait peur de ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s demandait comment agir.

Mettant de côté ses pensées, il décida de dormir. Il y verrait plus clair après une bonne nuit de repos.

- Fais de beaux rêves mon ange, dit-il a la jeune fille qui dormait près de lui.

_**Voici la fin de ce chapitre. Je vais esasyer de poster la suite dans pas trop long, mais je ne vous jure rien ! À part de ça, est-ce que vous avez aimé ???? J'attends toujours vos commentaires !!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Je sais, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas écris cette fic, et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Tout d'abord, j'avais un manque d'inspiration, ensuite, je n'avais plus internet. Alors, s'il vous plait, ne me trucidés pas! J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire. Mais avant de commencer, je veux remercie quelques personnes qui m'ont laissées quelques reviews. Et, pour être tout à fait franche, c'est grâce à vous qui m'avez laissé des commentaires que j'ai décidés de continuer à poster. Tout d'abord, merci à..._**

**_Melissa: Vraiment merci et comme tu peux le voir, j'y ai mis la suite. J'espère que tu vas m'en donner des nouvelles!_**

**_Tsukiyo2894: Merci beaucoup! J'aime que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre longtemps, mais j'espère que ce chapitre va te faire me pardonner lol!_**

**_Lunastrelle: Tu vas avoir des réponses à ta question en suivant le cours de l'histoire lol! Hahaha! _**

**_Nmfrter: Ton nom est vraiment trop bizarre. Il faudrait vraiment que tu me dises un jour ce qu'il signifie! Hihihi! Et ce n'est pas en me menaçant d'un souba que tu vas me faire parler, petite! Je vais restée bouche cousue, juste pour te mettre en bourique ( rire diabolique )!_**

**_Melior: Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, car j'écris ma fic au fur et à mesure lol! Alors tu vas apprendre ce qui se passe en même temps que les autres ;)! Ta review, je l'ai adoré. Alors je te dis, merci!_**

**Chapitre 11**

Sephiroth était assis devant Charles. Celui-ci lui demandait son aide pour aller retrouver Rufus et les autres… Demander était un grand mot. Il ordonnait plutôt… Et il avait horreur de cala. Comment cette andouille avait bien pu laisser Rufus s'échapper… Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas. Il le sentait. Mais quoi ? Il se le demandait.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux attaquer Cloud et sa gang ?

- Tu as tout compris Sephiroth.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres de Charles.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire ces jours-ci. Alors, je pense pouvoir venir te donner un petit coup de main.

L'argenté se leva et tourna les talons. Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans le laboratoire pour discuter, et Sephiroth n'aimait pas trop la vue qu'il avait sur les tubes. De mauvais souvenirs revinrent à la surface. Il sortit de la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec lui. Lui, l'ex-général ! Il se passait un changement en lui sans savoir qu'elle genre de changement s'opérait. D'un certain côté, il ne voulait pas le voir, car il avait peur de le découvrir.

Poussant un soupir, il traversa les couloirs, montra les escaliers et se retrouva à l'air libre. Prenant une bonne bouffée d'air, il ferma les yeux. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'hélicoptère qui l'attendait. Il était prêt à partir et il allait attendre le coup de fil de Charles pour aller attaquer Cloud…

………………

Charles

………………

Charles regarda Sephiroth s'éloigner et partir. Il eut un grand rire à faire froid dans le dos. April et ses amis allaient avoir de la belle visite qu'ils ne seront pas prêts d'oublier de sitôt. Il allait donner une bonne leçon à April et Sephiroth allait s'occuper de Cloud. Ils allaient les exterminés. Il n'avait pas menti à April. Il lui avait bien dit que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, il n'y aurait plus trace d'amitié entre eux. Le passé était maintenant effacé… Il ne lui devait plus rien.

Il se leva et s'approcha de quelques hommes qui se trouvaient derrière la porte. Il ne restait pas beaucoup d'hommes à son service. Beaucoup s'étaient fait tuer. Il avait expliqué aux survivants que c'était les personnes venues chercher leur cobaye qui les avaient tuées, mais la vérité était tout autre. Charles avait tué lui-même de ses propres mains ces hommes qui avaient été témoins de sa faiblesse quand il avait laissé April partir avec Rufus et ses amis.

- Restez prêt à toute éventualité. Bientôt, vous pourrez venger vos coéquipiers morts par les mains des hommes travaillant pour Rufus Shinra…

Il passa devant eux sans dire autre chose. Un petit sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. L'avenir s'annonçait sans nuage pour lui.

- Personne ne peut me battre. Je suis imbattable… Le meilleur…

………………

April

………………

Pour ne pas trop inquiéter ses amis, April restait plus souvent au septième ciel, s'entraînant moins. Mais quelques fois, quand tout le monde dormait, elle pratiquait ses pouvoirs psychiques avec une chaise, un bureau ou des petits objets qui ne lui demandaient pas beaucoup d'effort. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Rufus Shinra. Elle aimait bien parler avec lui. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas homme à proprement dire de confiance, car elle savait ce qu'il avait fait à Charles, mais elle l'aimait bien pareil. Marlène et Denzel lui demandaient souvent de jouer avec eux et elle acceptait, aimant beaucoup les enfants. Ses soucis ne la quittaient pas, mais elle les enfouissait loin pour ne pas y penser trop souvent. Cloud partait pour faire des livraisons et il essayait de s'informer pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tour Shinra. Mais il n'apprenait jamais grand chose. Tout le monde restait sur leurs gardes, se préparant à une attaque, car ils savaient tous que Charles ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin et qu'il allait venir finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Quelques personnes se demandaient encore quel était le lien entre lui et April, mais celle-ci gardait le silence.

Un jour qu'elle marchait avec Marlène et Denzel en ville, elle vit les regards des passants les observer. Se sentant mal à l'aise, elle décida de retourner au septième ciel, mais les enfants n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils voulaient rester un peu à marcher en dehors de la maison, car depuis quelques temps, ils ne sortaient plus. Tifa, trouvant trop dangereux de les laisser partir seul, ne voulait pas les voir s'éloigner.

- D'accord. On marche encore un peu, et puis on entre.

- Marché conclu ! S'écria Marlène avec un grand sourire.

April lui rendit le sien et ils continuèrent à marcher. Mais April avait un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Elle regardait autour d'elle à tout moment, mais ne trouvait rien de suspect. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant.

- On peut manger ? demanda timidement le petit garçon.

April hocha la tête et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le resto. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin en attendant la serveuse. Mais tout a coup, la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. April qui était dos à la porte se retourna et vit des hommes entrer. Ils avaient l'emblème de la Shinra sur leur chandail qu'ils portaient. April se détourna espérant qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu. Peine perdu, car ils s'arrêtèrent devant leur table.

- Vous ressemblez étrangement à la jeune fille recherchée, dit l'un d'eux qui avait l'air d'être le supérieur.

- Vous devez vous tromper de personne, monsieur. Je ne suis pas recherché.

- Je vais vous demander de me suivre.

April lança un regard aux enfants, leur signifiant qu'ils allaient devoir s'enfuir. Marlène eut l'air d'avoir compris, car elle pris la main de Denzel.

- Pourquoi serais-je recherché ?

- Ce n'est pas nous qui pouvons répondre a cette question.

April se leva et envoya un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire du supérieur avant d'envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un autre qui le fit reculer sous la force du coup.

- Courez ! Cria-t-elle à Marlène et à Denzel qui ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

April se fit agripper le bras, de sa main libre, elle prit le poignet de l'imprudent et le tordit. Il la lâcha en grimaçant. April commença a courir dans la direction opposé a celle prise par les deux enfants. Elle sortit par la porte des employées après avoir traversé la cuisine et de s'être fait injuriée. Elle constata que les autres la suivaient toujours quand elle jeta un regard derrière elle pendant sa course. Elle s'arrêta rendu dehors pur reprendre son souffle. Elle ne connaissait pas assez la ville pour s'avoir l'endroit ou elle devait aller. Elle tourna a droite, a gauche, mais ils ne la lâchaient pas. Elle s'arrêta et leur fit face. Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches en reprenant son souffle.

- On pourrait parler calmement, non ?

Ses adversaires ne lui répondirent pas et April se tint droite. Elle se détourna et reprit sa course.

''Bordel ! Comme si je n'avais que ça a faire. Courir ! Se dit-elle dans sa tête. Pendant mes prochains cours d'éducation physique, je vais me donner a fond et non donner le peu de moi-même. J'ai reçu la leçon !''

………………

Tifa

………………

La belle brune était derrière le comptoir. Elle se demandait comment ce passait la promenade d'April avec les enfants. Ils étaient tellement contents de partir avec la jeune blonde que ça faisait plaisir à voir. Elle eut un petit sourire en pensant à Marlène et à Denzel. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand. Marlène et Denzel entrèrent, essoufflés. Tifa s'inquiéta.

- A… April…, dit Marlène.

- Reprends ton souffle ma chérie.

Denzel s'avança.

- Des hommes sont à sa poursuite.

Tifa s'approcha et elle le prit par les épaules. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

Marlène qui avait récupéré se plaça à côté de Denzel.

- On est entré dans un restaurant parce que l'on avait faim et des hommes sont entrés à notre suite. Ils ont dit qu'April était recherchée.

- Ensuite, elle s'est levée et a envoyé un bon coup de poing en pleine mâchoire de l'homme et un bon coup de pied dans le ventre d'un de ces copains. C'était super fort. Bien sûre, pas si super que Cloud, mais pour une fille, ça passe.

- Denzel…

Marlène envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes du petit garçon qui se tu.

- Vous ne savez pas qui sont ces hommes.

Marlène secoua la tête.

- April s'est défendu, et elle nous a dit de courir. On l'a écouté.

- Ok. Bon, je vais essayer d'appeler Cloud pour qu'il parte à sa recherche. Vous, vous restez ici.

Elle s'éloigna un peu d'eux et elle prit son PHS.

Composant le numéro du blondinet, elle attendait qu'il réponde. Reno fit son apparition a ce moment la. Il vit bien qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal en voyant l'air affolé des deux enfants.

- Oui ?

- Cloud ? C'est Tifa. Écoute, on a un méga problème.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la voix inquiète de Cloudy.

- Pourrais-tu aller à la recherche d'April. Des hommes en ont après elle. Mais je ne peux pas te dire ou elle est. Elle doit être quelque part en ville. Je l'espère en tout cas.

- Pas de problème Tifa. Je pas a sa rechercher a l'instant.

- Merci.

- …

- Et Cloud ?

- Oui, Tifa ?

- Sois prudent,

- Je le suis toujours.

Il raccrocha.

- Un problème avec April ? demanda Reno qui avait entendu toute la conversation.

Tifa hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, mais elle espérait que rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé à sa jeune amie. Jetant un regard à Marlène et Denzel, elle vit leur mine inquiète. Elle aurait tellement voulu leur dire que tout allait bien se passer et qu'on allait retrouver April, mais elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien et elle ne voulait mentir a personne. Donner de faux espoirs pouvait faire mal.

………………

April

………………

La belle blonde continuait sa course, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps sur ce rythme. Les hommes derrière elle semblaient inépuisables. C'était décourageant à la fin ! Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait la poitrine en feu et n'avait plus beaucoup de respiration. Vite fait, elle se trouvant dans un cul de sac. Devant elle se dressait un grand mur.

- Merde !

Elle se tourna vers les hommes. Elle prit le temps de les compter. Ils étaient six. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Elle prit appui contre le mur en les fixant. Les mains sur ses genoux, elle prenait encore sa respiration. Les six hommes s'avancèrent vers elle. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, April essaya de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette impasse. Mais elle n'en trouva aucun.

- On pourrait avoir une conversation entre gens civilisé, s'écria-t-elle. Si vous continuez a avancer, vos allez m'obliger a être méchante !

- Vraiment ?

April plissa les yeux en les regardant approcher.

- Vous pouvez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire mademoiselle, sinon, on peut employé la manière forte.

- Où voulez-vous m'amener ?

- Vous êtes bien curieuse tout a coup. Suivez-nous ! Ordonna-t-il.

N'ayant pas le choix, April alla à leur rencontre d'un pas mal assuré. L'homme, D'un geste vif planta une seringue dans son bras. Quand il l'enleva, elle se sentit tout engourdie. Elle allait les suivre, mais un bruit de moteur la fit reculer. Voyant apparaître Cloud, un grand sourire apparut sur ces lèvres.

- Cloud ! S'écria-t-elle, heureuse de le revoir.

Il descendit de sur Fenrir et vint a leur rencontre.

- April, je t'ai cherché partout. Tu viens ?

April dépassa les six hommes et rejoignit le beau blondinet.

- Attendez un instant ! S'écria le supérieur. Nous avons des ordres et nous devons ramenez cette jeune fille !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Il démarra et April mit les bras autour de sa taille. Elle avait eu tellement peur de ne pouvoir s'en tirer et voila que Cloud arrivait au bon moment. Il s'arrêta rendu au septième ciel et l'aida a se lever. April était tellement secoué et fatiguer qu'elle se laissa prendre dans ses bras et transportez a l'intérieur. Tifa, en voyant la jeune fille dans les bras du blond, paniqua.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Est-elle blessée ?

- Non Tifa. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit blessée. Elle doit être fatiguée… Et ils lui ont foutus quelque chose pour la rendre obéissante a mon avis. Je vais l'amenez dans sa chambre. Elle va devoir se reposer.

Tifa hocha la tête. Reno qui était toujours dans la pièce regarda le fardeau que Cloud tenait dans les bras.

- Pauvre chouette, dit-il en l'observant.

April entendait les conversations qu'il y avait autour d'elle sans en comprendre tout le sens. Et quand elle sentit Cloud la déposer sur quelque chose de moelleux, elle se laissa aller au sommeil.

XxxX

April ne sortit plus du septième ciel sous ordres de Tifa qui s'était beaucoup inquiété. Après l'expérience qu'elle avait eu pendant sa course a travers la ville, la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir, mais elle devait s'entraîner. Mais comment ? Elle ne pouvait pas le faire ici… Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache son secret. Elle avait peur de se faire traiter de monstre. Et si jamais ses nouveaux amis devient la rejeter… Elle aimait mieux ne pas y penser. Ça faisait trop mal juste à y penser. Marlène et Denzel l'aidaient beaucoup à surmonter les épreuves qu'elle endurait. L'angoisse que son secret soit découvert et de la venue de Charles qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à faire son apparition la mettait sans dessus dessous. Mais les enfants la faisaient rire et elle s'amusait beaucoup avec eux.

Rufus 'était beaucoup inquiété pour la jeune fille quand il avait su ce qui s'était passé pendant sa promenade avec les deux enfants. Et il avait réprimandé Reno de ne pas l'avoir averti dès que celui-ci l'avait découvert. Mais Reno était maintenant habitué à se faire engueuler par son boss et au contraire, il trouvait ça plutôt amusant de le voir s'énerver a cause de la jeune fille. Tseng et Elena essayaient de trouver une solution pour remettre Rufus à la tête de la Shinra. Rude guettait les bêtises de Reno. Vincent était toujours silencieux et observait tout le monde. La plupart du temps, il sortait, n'aimant pas trop être en présence des Turks. Barret qui était arrivé depuis quelques temps surveillait les alentours. Cid qui était arrivé un peu avant Barret passait son temps à dire des gros mots sur la Shinra et les expériences. Yuffie était énervée et disait à tout le monde qu'elle était prête pour combattre ce Charles qui se prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre comme elle aimait dire.

April s'était habitué à l'ambiance que dégageait cette gang et elle était triste à la pensée de devoir les quitter. Elle 'amusait beaucoup avec eux. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir retourner chez elle quand sa mère va aller mieux. Elle ne pouvait rien changer a cela, mais elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

- Je suis contente de vous avoir connue, dit-elle un soir a Tifa quand elle sont seule toutes les deux ce qui était assez rare.

- Tu dis cela comme si tu allais bientôt nous quitter.

- C'est peut-être le cas. Je vais devoir partir un jour. Moi-même, je ne sais pas quand, mais je sens que ça ne prendra pas de temps avant que je ne doive partir et vous quitter. Vous allez tout me manquer.

Tifa eut l'air perdu dans ses pensées quelques secondes.

- J'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose.

Avec un sourire triste, April hocha la tête.

- Je cache des choses, je l'avoue, mais tout va se savoir…

- On est contente de t'avoir connue nous aussi April. Je ne t'oublierai pas quand tu vas devoir partir.

- …

- Je vais aller préparer le repas avant que les hommes se plaignent de mourir de faim.

- Tu parles de Reno en particulier ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

Tifa éclata de rire et alla faire le repas. April resta assise sur le tabouret, perdue dans ses pensées. Quand les autres dirent son apparition une demi-heure plus tard, elle était toujours dans la même position, ses yeux regardant devant elle sans rien voir. En sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, elle revint à la réalité et sourit a Rufus qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Je vais très bien tu sais ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle fixait son visage pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. Ils allèrent ensuite tous s'asseoir autour d'une table, sauf les enfants qui avaient mangé plus tôt et qui s'amusaient dans la chambre de Marlène. April était encore un peu absente, et tout le monde le remarqua.

- Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas en parler, commença Reno, mais je pense qu'on a le droit de savoir.

- Savoir quoi ? demanda Barret de sa grosse voix.

- April connaît Charles et j'aimerais savoir comment cela.

- Reno ! dit Rufus au Turk.

- C'est OK. Oui, je connais Charles. Ou plutôt, je le connaissais. Vous devez savoir…

April lança un regard à Cloud qui hocha la tête.

- Je l'ai connu quand je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. C'était un frère pour moi. Il était toujours la quand j'avais besoin de lui… Il m'a appris à me défendre et c'était le bon temps…

- Quand tu étais encore une enfant ? s'exclama Rufus.

April lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Oui… Je viens du même monde que lui. Je ne suis pas d'ici…

- …

- Mais un jour Charles alla à l'armée en me promettant qu'il reviendrait. J'ai attendu quatre ans… Mais il n'est jamais revenu. Quand je l'ai revu, j'ai vu qu'il n'était plus celui que j'avais connu. C'est aussi simple que cela…

- Pourquoi nous a-t-il laissé partir ? Je ne comprends pas.

La question venait de Yuffie et la blondinette se tourna vers elle.

- Il n'était plus le garçon que j'avais connu, mais il restait un peu de lui. Je lui ai demandé une dernière faveur pour les années d'amitié que nous avons eu.

- Quel est ce secret que tu lui as dit ? demanda encore Reno.

- Je ne répondrai pas tout de suite a cette question, lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de regarder Rufus.

- Je pense que maintenant, toutes tes questions sont épuisées, Reno ? demanda le boss des Turks.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules en commençant a manger. Il regarda du coin de l'œil son patron.

_**Voilà, ce chapitre est fini. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? À votre goût j'espère? J'espère en avoir des nouvelles... Et je vous dis au prochain chapitre et je ne vais pas attendre des années avant de poster la suite!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Je sais! Vous avez de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir pour vous faire patientez ainsi, mais pardonnez-moi, encore une fois. Je vais VRAIMENT essayer de poster le plus souvent possible.**_

_**Mais l'important est que je postes enfin ce chapitre!**_

_** Je veux remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une petite review et je vous dis à tous : **_

_**BONNE LECTURE!  
**_

**Chapitre 12**

La nervosité d'April augmentait de plus en plus à chaque jour. Ses nouveaux amis le remarquaient, mais ne pouvaient rien faire. April savait qu'elle devait ouvrir son cœur et laisser éclater la vérité, mais a chaque fois, elle manquait de courage. Et elle voulait que son secret se sache avant que Charles ne vienne prendre sa revanche.

Tenant l'enveloppe dans sa main, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et marcha dans le couloir. Tout le monde était en bas tandis qu'elle s'était éclipsée pour rester seule. Elle ouvrit une porte, entra, et lassa la lettre sur le lit. Elle avait mis le nom de son père sur l'enveloppe après avoir barré le sien. Elle espérait que tout allait bien se passer pour l'homme qui était son père quand il allait apprendre la vérité. Mais a peine eut-elle tournée les talons qu'elle prit la lettre et retourna la cacher dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas le courage… elle avait trop peur de sa réaction… Et si malgré tout il la rejetait… ?

Elle sortit de la chambre et retourna en bas. Reno avait un verre de bière devant lui avec Barret qui avait l'air renfrogné. Yuffie se querellait avec Cid.

- $* ? tu ne comprends jamais rien la jeune !

- Arrête de dire ça. C'est pas vrai. Je sais plus de choses que tu ne le penses !

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis la gamine !

- Tu ne comprends jamais rien, Cid. Je te dis que j'ai raison ! Et en plus, un vieux comme toi n'a pas toujours toute sa mémoire !

- Ma petite $%*& qu'est-ce que tu as dit.

Yuffie lui tira la langue.

- Tu deviens sourd avec l'âge !

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, April amena son regard sur les autres. Elle vit Cloud et Tifa ensemble dans un coin. Ils parlaient bas entre eux. Ils étaient attendrissants. April espérait que Cloud allait bientôt découvrir les sentiments que Tifa avait pour lui. Ça sautait aux yeux qu'elle l'aimait.

Tournant la tête, April vit Rude qui surveillait Reno, le visage sombre. Pauvre Rude ! Tseng et Elena étaient assis de chaque côté de Rufus et parlaient. Ils avaient tous les trois le visage sérieux. Vincent n'était pas en vue. Ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Le plus souvent possible, il trouvait une raison pour partir. April alla rejoindre Coud et Tifa. Elle s'arrêta devant leur table.

- Désolé de vous déranger.

- Tu ne nous dérange pas voyons ! N'est-ce pas Cloud.

- Non. Tu t'es bien reposé ?

- Je suis en forme maintenant ! Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

- Bien sûre ! S'exclama Tifa.

April prit place devant Tifa et Cloud. Elle les regarda a tour de rôle. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Dommage que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse le premier pas. Ce serait un bon début.

- C'est animé ce soir, dit-elle à ses deux compagnons.

On entendait encore les éclats de voix de Cid et de Yuffie.

- C'est presque toujours comme ça. Je vais vous laisser. Je dois m'entretenir avec Rufus.

Cloud se leva, nous laissant entre filles. Tifa me prit la main dans la sienne.

- Vincent est allé s'informer. Il parait qu'il y aurait des nouvelles sur Charles.

April déglutit avec peine.

- Cloud l'attend pour savoir ce qu'il a appris. Toi, ça va ?

- Je suis Number One ! S'exclama la blondinette. Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux. Je suis au mieux de ma forme en ce moment.

- Depuis quelques jours, tu as l'air nerveuse, alors…

- Ce n'était rien.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrirent, April et Tifa regardèrent le nouvel arrivant. Vincent fit son entrée et se dirigea aussitôt vers Cloud qui alla à sa rencontre. Ils se parlèrent un moment a voix basse. Ils avaient le visage grave. April sût que les nouvelles que Vincent avait apprises, n'étaient pas très bonnes. De loin, elle vit Cloud hocher la tête. Cloud retourna vers Rufus et Vincent s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes. Le visage fermé, il prit place à côté de Tifa.

- Qu'as-tu a nous dire Vincent ?

- Ma source m'a dit que Charles, avec l'aide de Sephiroth, allait bientôt faire irruption ici. Peut-être pas ce soir, mais il vaut mieux se préparer a toute éventualité.

Tifa hocha la tête sans dire un seul mot.

- On doit se tenir préparé à attaquer, continua Vinnie. Cloud est en train de prévenir les autres. Nous devons être sur nos gardes pour pouvoir faire face à l'ennemi.

April se leva et s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Elle retourna après quelques minutes à sa place.

- Moi aussi je vais me battre, déclara-t-elle.

- April, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Charles et Sephiroth sont à un très haut niveau…

- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, Tifa.

- Mais…

- Laisse-la faire Tifa, intervint Vincent en jetant un coup d'œil à la belle blonde. Elle a fait son choix. Tu ne peux pas choisir pour elle…

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne…

Vincent laissa les deux femmes seules.

- Tu es sûre de toi April ?

- Plus que sûre ! Je pense être au niveau de Charles, finit-elle avec un petit sourire mystérieux. Et je me sentirais mieux si Rufus partirait. Charles lui en veut personnellement… Je vais lui demander de partir, car sinon Charles va sûrement essayer de le reprendre…

Tifa regarda son amie, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par la… Cloud qui revenait avec le visage sombre l'empêcha de la questionner un peu plus. Il reprit sa place.

- Vincent vous a mis au courant ?

- Oui.

Tifa serra la main de Cloud dans sa main.

- J'ai demandé à Yuffie d'amener les enfants loin d'ici sur l'heure. Elle est allée les réveiller avec Barret. Cid va les conduire en sécurité.

- C'est une bonne idée Cloud.

Le silence était pesant dans la pièce qui quelques minutes plus tôt était plus que bruyant.

- Tout va bien se passer, dit alors April.

Elle se leva et croisa Yuffie, toute énervée qui tenait Marlène et Denzel qui se demandaient ce qui se passait pour qu'il se fasse réveiller en pleine nuit.

- On est prêt Cid !

Cid se leva en maugréant et tous les quatre s'en allèrent.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée Cloud ? Laissez Yuffie et Cid ensemble pour garder des enfants…

- Reno ! J'imagine qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, boss !

Rude qui s'était rapproché du patron lança un regard a Reno qui se leva de sa chaise en tenant sa chope de bière dans une main.

- Moi, je suis prêt. Je vais attendre cet enfoiré de pied ferme et lui faire regretter sa venue au monde ! Il va savoir qu'est-ce que ça fait de s'en prendre a moi !

Sacré Reno ! April s'approcha de lui avec un petit rire. Avec lui, impossible d'être sérieuse. Il était tellement drôle, même dans les moments critiques.

- Détends-toi Reno ! Lui dit-elle en lui prenant le bras. Tu devrais aller te reposer pour être en forme demain.

- Et s'il arrive ce soir ?

- On va te réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il haussa les épaules, déposa son verre et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu me remontes le moral, princesse.

Rufus regardait la scène d'un mauvais œil. Il n'aimait pas trop voir Reno coller April, et cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à April qui se laissa faire. Ben oui ! Le beau Rufus est maintenant sûre des sentiments qu'il ressent pour la jeune fille ! Il est follement amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Et il ne savait pas comment réagir avec elle. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment encore inconnu pour lui.

April rendit son câlin au rouquin avec un grand sourire. Elle posa sa joue sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il était bien gentil, malgré ses réactions une peu brusque. Ils se séparèrent enfin et avec un clin d'œil, Reno s'éloigna pour se rendre dans sa chambre. April attendit qu'il soit hors de vue pour se tourner vers Tifa qui avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux. La blonde haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Ensuite, elle leva les yeux au plafond. Ramenant son regard sur son amie, elle se regardèrent un instants. Enfin, April tourna la tête et regarda dans la direction de Rufus. Elle ne le vit pas. Elle s'approcha des trois Turks.

- Où est Rufus ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

- Il était fatigué. Il est allé se coucher.

Sous le regard stupéfait des Turks, elle monta en vitesse l'escalier pour voir Rufus discuter avec Reno dans le couloir. Elle toussa pour signaler sa présence. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle dans un même mouvement.

- Heu… Désolé de couper court a votre discussion, mais Rufus, je devais te dire quelque chose…

Haussant les sourcils, Shinra la regarda, curieux. Reno, lui, resta sur place à les regarder.

- Je… J'aimerais te parler plus tard, lui dit-elle.

Elle manquait de courage pour lui avouer ce qu'elle avait au bout des lèvres. Et si elle lui demandait de partir, il allait sûrement lui rire au nez… Pourquoi il l'écouterait, elle ?

- Plus tard ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir discuter avec toi, lui dit-elle.

- Tu n'auras qu'à venir me rejoindre ce soir, lui dit-il avant de se tourner vers Reno. Et toi, on va reprendre notre conversation un peu plus tard.

- No problemo boss !

Rufus alla dans sa chambre.

- Tu dois parler à mon patron ? Je me demande de quoi vous allez parler ?

Ouvrant grands les yeux, April le regardant, éberlué.

- Ne te fais pas d'idée, toi.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et se rendit dans s propre chambre qu'il partageait avec Rude et Tseng. Secouant la tête, April redescendit l'escalier et s'approcha de Tifa et de Cloud.

- Je vais sortir un peu. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air… Je vais rester dans les alentours.

Ils hochèrent la tête et April pu enfin être a l'air libre.

XxxX

April marchait depuis quelques minutes. Elle faisait bien attention pour ne pas s'écarter du septième ciel. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur sa bouche et une autre sur sa taille. Elle essayait de se défaire de la personne qui la retenait, mais son agresseur était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire lâcher prise. Elle paniqua quand elle se sentit soulever de terre. Elle se demandait qui pouvait être assez stupide pour tenter de l'enlever sous les yeux des autres, car ils étaient toujours dans le bar, a quelques mètres d'elle. La main la tenait par sa taille monta jusqu'à sa gorge et l'enserra. .

- Si tu cris ou tu essaies de t'échapper, je t'avertis que je n'aurai aucun regret a te casser le cou, dit une voix a son oreille.

April hocha la tête pour faire savoir à son agresseur qu'elle avait compris. Elle connaissait cette voix, sans pour autant y mettre un nom.

- On va s'éloigner d'ici.

Ils reculèrent jusque dans un coin pas fréquenté. Il la lâcha enfin, et la blondinette se retourna. Elle reconnut Sephiroth et recula aussitôt, mais d'un geste vif, il l'attrapa par le bras et le tint serré dans sa main.

- N'essaies pas de me fuir, car je te rattraperai très facilement.

Elle n'avait aucun mal à le croire.

- Que… Que me voulez-vous ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et resta silencieux. Il commença à marcher en la traînant derrière lui. Tremblante, elle le suivit avant de stopper net.

- Il n'est pas question que je vous suive !

- Je me fous de ce que peux penser. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, alors, tu vas venir.

- On va ou ?

- Je n'aime pas les gens curieux, grogna-t-il.

- Et moi je n'aime pas les gens qui se foutent des sentiments des autres !

- Ah ? C'est amusant.

Il continua à la tirer. Il était plus fort qu'elle, alors malgré son envie de le défier, elle était obligée de le suivre.

- Je vous hais, lui dit-elle entre ses dents.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après quelques minutes de marche. Quand l'argenté s'arrêta enfin, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous kidnappé encore une fois ?

- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas silencieuse quelques instants ?

- Parce que je veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici avec vous.

- Tu vas te taire à la fin !

April voyait bien qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

- Vous allez me dire ce que je fais ici ? Lui cria-t-elle à la figure.

- Sale petite peste, pesta-t-il.

Sans préméditer son geste, April leva la main et le gifla à toute volée. Il eut une marque rouge sur sa joue. Sa réaction ne tard pas. Il gifla la jeune fille a son tour qui se tint la joue en le regardant bouche bée.

- Vous m'avez frappé ! S'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Je n'ai pas peur à rendre la pareille. Ne l'oublie jamais, lui dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

April serra les poings. Sephiroth se tourna vers elle après quelques secondes.

- Je sais que tu ne viens pas de ce monde-ci.

- …

- Viens-tu de celui de ma mère ?

- De ta mère ? Qui est-elle ?

- Jénova…

- Jé quoi ? Je pense avoir mal compris.

Il serra les dents.

- Jénova…

- Je ne connais pas. Désolé…

Il haussa les épaules. Ses yeux étaient assombris. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder avec défi pendant un bon bout de temps…

- Ta mère n'est pas de ce monde elle non plus ?

Il secoua la tête et April fixa ses beaux longs cheveux gris qui se balançaient dans le vent avant que son regard ne revienne à son beau visage.

- Bon… Ben j'ai aimé parler avec toi, mais je dois y aller. Mes amis doivent m'attendre et je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi.

- Je ne pense pas que tu vas pouvoir les revoirs…

Une peur irraisonnée apparut dans les yeux de la belle blonde.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Charles doit déjà en avoir fini avec eux à l'heure qu'il est.

- Vous mentez.

- Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Si je t'ai apporté ici, c'était pour que tu n'interviennes pas dans le combat.

April prit ses jambes à son cou et commença à courir, poursuivit par le rire de Sephiroth. Elle courut quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant le septième ciel. Devant la porte, elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Elle mit la main sur la poignée et, les yeux fermés, elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle laissa échapper un cri. Des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Partout sur le sol, il y avait des corps. Du sang… Du sang partout… Elle vit Cloud allongé par terre, du sang coulant sous sa tête. Tifa avait un immense trou en pleine poitrine. Reno avait eut le cou cassé. Elle n'eut pas le courage de regarder les autres. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura… Elle pleura sans retenue… Pleura la mort de ses amis…

- Tout cela est de ma faute, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolé… C'est de ma faute…

_**Et voici! Et voilà! C'est bien la fin de ce chapitre! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Vous aimez ou pas? J'attends de vos nouvelles pour me dire quelques commentaires!**_

_** Et, je vous dis au prochain chapitre qui ne tardera pas trop! Promis!**_

_**Aodren  
**_


End file.
